


how much can a person take before they finally give in?

by Cchoodxoxo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Liam Dunbar, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, F/F, F/M, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Multi, Possession, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Theo Raeken, Switch Stiles Stilinski, Theo Raeken Has Nightmares, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug, Theo Raeken is a Little Shit, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 44,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cchoodxoxo/pseuds/Cchoodxoxo
Summary: the answer - well, it depends on the personSet after season 5 and replaces season 6Stiles pulls up to the school to find almost 100 students staring at the jeep, or staring past the jeep?In which a new group of students transfer to beacon Hills High school. But if they're not human, what are they?"why is it trying to make us feel like murderers? We're not murderers, right?" stiles said"but what if we are?" Lydia replied.Or, a group of new students arrive in beacon hills just in time to help with the mass-murdering mist thing which is torturing the pack into insanity. But how is theo raeken connected?ngl this is kinda sad,its not that sad but i did cry whilst writing some of the chapters.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Malia Tate/Original Male Character(s), Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36
Collections: Teen Wolf AUs





	1. Non of them are human

**Author's Note:**

> So we're just gonna pretend that hayden left after season 5 and so she's not in this story at all, totally not because I don't like her I just couldn't find anywhere to fit her in.

New year. Theo was in hell, everything was going great so far.

It was the first day of senior year and stiles was currently siting in his jeep waiting for Scott to show up.

Stiles wouldn't exactly say that he's nervous. But after everything that happened with theo, he wasn't that excited to go back to school.

And the group of people crowded around looking straight at the jeep and pointing at it was doing nothing for his nerves. 

Stiles scrunched his face and got out of the jeep. He went to stand with the people when he realised that they weren't actually staring at him, they were staring right past him.

"what are we staring at?" stiles asked on of the boys standing near him.

"them!" said the boy pointing at a black car which was surrounded by 2 motorcycle.

The people had just arrived and were just getting off of their vehicles.

On the motorcycles was one girl and one boy. The girl had platinum blonde hair down to her bum and long legs. The boy was slightly shorter with jet black hair and olive skin.

There was 4 more people getting out of the car, 2 boys and 2 girls.

One boy had brown hair and was average height, with piercing blue eyes. One girl had auburn hair, pale skin and brown eyes, the other girl had black hair, dark skin and green eyes.

The last one to get out was the other boy. This one was the one that caught stiles' eye the most.

He had sandy blonde hair and black eyes. He looked younger than the other but somehow more mature. 

He was the tallest of the group and stiles guessed he was probably the nicest. Judging by the way he held the black haired girls hand as she exited the car.

Scott was stood next to stiles by this point. He had been trying to get stiles' attention away from the blonde boy for 30 seconds before stiles finally paid attention.

"stiles!" Scott shouted.

"huh? What?" stiles replied looking at Scott.

Scott didn't answer he only looked over at the students wearily.

"what? Are they werewolves?" stiles whispered the last part.

Scott shook his head slowly. 

"oh, then what's wrong?" stiles whispered. 

"non of them are human." Scott said slowly, still watching the people. 

~~~

Stiles and Scott were in algebra. They were the first two in since everyone was still ogling the new kids.

"what do you mean they're not human?" stiles whispered. 

"I don't know I can smell something but it's not like a werewolf smell it's more a mixture of fruit and grass... And rain." Scott replied. 

Stiles scrunched his face in confusion. 

Both boys jumped out when the door opened and students began filing into the room.

Stiles reached into his bag to find his notebook, he rolled his eyes when he realised he hadn't even went to his locker this morning. 

Stiles stuck his hand in the air and asked to go to his locker quickly. 

"quickly!" the teacher replied and stiles looked at Scott before leaving the room to go get his book. 

Stiles walked out of the room only to collide with another student. 

Before he knew it, he was holding the blonde boy in his arms. The boy had went bright red and even though stiles didn't really what to, he lifted the boy back to his feet. 

The boy laughed awkwardly and said "erm thanks" 

Stiles only then realised that the boys friends from this morning were also there surrounding the two boys. 

One of the girls whistled and the others all cheered and laughed. 

The boy went even redder and stiles laughed awkwardly. 

Stiles left quickly after that and went to his locker. But as he was walking away he could've swore he heard one of the boys say "aww don't worry J you'll get him next time." 

Stiles just decided that he had heard it wrong and opened his locker, quickly finding his notebook and grabbing it. 

His mind went back to the blonde boy though. Stiles remembered how it felt holding the boy in his arms, how light he was and how stiles could lift him easily. 

He remembered not wanting to let go of the boy, even though he'd never met him, the boy just felt like home to stiles.

Stiles wondered what would've happened if the boys friends hadn't been there. Maybe he would have at least got the boys name, and he wouldn't have rushed off out of embarrassment. 

Stiles hadn't realised how long he'd been daydreaming about the boy until Scott came around the corner and raised his eyebrows at him. 

Stiles' eyes widened and he walked quickly towards Scott back to class. 

~~~  
Stiles came through the door with Scott and said "sorry, I erm, I got lost." 

Sir just rolled his eyes and said "well maybe you'll need a map to your seat?" 

Scott sat down and stiles went to follow him but was stopped by the teacher , who grabbed his shoulders had pointed him in the opposite direction, to the back of the class next to the blonde boy. 

The blonde boy blushed just as brightly as before and looked down at his desk. 

Stiles smiled slightly and sat down next to him, he looked over at the boy, who he swears looked away when he looked over. 

The class going fine until the teacher told everyone to talk to their partners about the answers to the questions that had just answered.

Stiles looked over at the boy and decided that he would have to be the one to break the ice. 

Stiles pushed his desk so it touched the boys. It gained everyone's attention, including the boys and scotts (who smirked at him), but stiles chose to ignore it, focusing only on the pretty blonde boy. 

The boy was British so that immediately made stiles more fascinated. 

And he was actually one of the nicest people stiles had ever met. He was funny too, and had the same stupid sense of humor that stiles had. 

By the end of the lesson stiles had learned his name was james and decided that he would call him 'my Jamie'.

Stiles had learned that the boy had been friends with the others since he was about 10 and that his favourite colour was yellow. 

Stiles had also decided that the boys voice mimicked that of an angel's and that it was the most calming thing on the face of the earth. 

When the bell rang, the boy said goodbye to stiles and left, finding his friends immediately since they were waiting outside for him. 

But Scott couldn't help but feel weary of the boy, it was clear now that the boy wasn't human and that the smell of rain was radiating off of him. 

Stiles wasn't in any other of scotts classes before lunch but he was in both classes with Jamie and 3 of his other friends. The blonde girl, the girl with black hair, and the black haired boy. 

Stiles didn't have the chance to sit next to Jamie since his friends had formed some sort of protective circle around him. 

Jamie tried to get at least one of them to move but they wouldn't budge, saying something about how James was theirs first and stiles will have to pass a test before he can talk to Jamie. Jamie had just rolled his eyes and told stiles to ignore them. 

Stiles sat down at the other side, confused as to why they were so protective of the boy. 

Stiles and Scott had met up with the others (malia, Liam, lydia, Corey and Mason) at lunch. 

Liam was the only one who hadn't seen any of them yet. Mason and Corey had seen one of the boys, the brunette one with blue eye. Apparently he was their age since he was in their class. 

They sat at a table and stiles immediately tried to look around for Jamie or his friends. He tried to be as discreet as possible but of course lydia had caught him. 

"what you looking for stiles?" asked lydia twiddling her hair between her fingers. 

"nothing." stiles replied quickly after realising he had been caught. 

Lydia turned around and found them immediately, leaving Stiles confused as to how she found them so quickly. 

"ohhh that one." lydia said looking at Jamie. 

"wait what how did you?" said stiles confused, and not ever coming out as bisexual to anyone except Scott and his dad. 

Lydia just shrugged and stiles glared at Scott, who stuck his hands up. 

"I didn't tell her" he said Scott.

"tell her what?" asked malia

Stiles looked at Scott and Scott just shrugged as if saying "it's up to you"

"well malia, I was just wondering how lydia knew I was bisexual without me ever telling her." stiles admitted.

"hah the same thing happened with me and Mason, he literally-" said Liam, whilst he was chewing food, and he cut himself off at the end by almost choking on his food.

Mason laughed loudly and Liam went red.

Corey looked shocked, but a happy shocked. 

"wait what's bisexual?" said malia, clearly confused 

"it just means that stiles--and Liam, are attracted to boys and girls." said Scott, pausing slightly and smiling at Liam when he said "and Liam" 

"oh,OK cool." said malia before she started eating again. 

"so anyone else?" lydia said after she clapped her hands together and smiled. 

Everyone just laughed and stiles' attention was brought back to the blonde boy, although he felt slightly more at ease knowing he wouldn't have to do it secretly. 

Jamie was laughing along with his friends who, from what stiles could see, were shoving food in their mouths and talking to each other. 

The calmness was short lasted because Liam changed the subject by saying "hey do you know what he is?" to scott. 

"which one?" asked Scott looking up from his sandwich. 

"the blonde boy." said Liam looking back at Jamie. 

Stiles couldn't help feel a little angry at the fact they were so persistent to know what he is. 

"I'm not sure yet, Im guessing you smelt him too." 

"all of them smell weird." Liam chuckled. 

Stiles wanted to say something, but after theo he knew why they were so cautious around new creatures.

"I think i'm gonna call Derek and maybe deaton." said Scott. 

Stiles didn't respond, he just went back to daydreaming about Jamie.


	2. I'm seriously thinking about kissing you right now

The night had brought a different story. 

Stiles was driving home from the police station, where he'd brought dinner for his dad after he called to say he was working late. 

This was around 7:30pm.

On his way home though he spotted a certain blonde boy walking on the sidewalk. 

Stiles stopped next to the boy, who was wearing headphones and continued walking. 

Stiles laughed in fake offence and honked his horn at him. This caught his attention and he turned to look at stiles. The look of confusion melted away when stiles smiled goofily at him. 

Jamie walked over to the car door and smiled cheerily at him as stiles rolled the window down. 

"where you going?" stiles said. 

"I'm meeting the others in the woods, and clearly I don't have my licence yet." Jamie replied. 

Stiles laughed abit before smiling at him. 

"get in I'll drop you off." he said moving his head in a way to point at the other seat. 

Jamie complied and opened the car door, quickly sitting down next to stiles. 

Stiles started driving. 

"what about you? What're you doing?" Jamie said looking over at stiles. 

"I'm just going home, I just dropped my dad some food off at work." 

"oh- well then you should come with me!" Jamie said, his energy suddenly increasing like a puppy's.

Stiles turned to look at him when they stopped at a light. 

"Jamie your friends hate me." stiles laughed. 

"they only hate you because they don't know you." he replied. 

"come on, please." Jamie said grabbing stiles ' arm. 

"I dunn-" stiles cut himself off when he turned to look at Jamie again, who was doing his best puppy dog eyes and sticking his pet lip out. 

Jamie stuck his lip out even further and put his head on stiles' shoulder. 

Stiles had to fight the urge to make out with the boy there and then. 

" okay." stiles said softly and smiled at Jamie. 

Jamie smiled brightly and grabbed stiles' hand. 

"oh sorry." Jamie said, letting go of his hand. 

Stiles smiled and put his hand over Jamie's, making Jamie blush rapidly. 

~~~

Stiles parked right next to the preserve, next to the same black car and motorcycles he saw this morning. 

Jamie spotted the others quickly and they all waved at him.

"i brought stiles and you have to be nice or I'll hit you!" Jamie said as soon as he got close enough to the others so that they could hear him. 

Stiles looked at him slightly shocked but laughed slightly anyway. 

Jamie and stiles sat down on a log between the black haired boy and the brown haired boy, in front of an open fire. 

" nice to meet you man I'm Alec." said the brown haired boy, sticking his hand out to stiles.

"you too, I'm stiles." stiles aid whilst shaking the younger boys hand. 

"and this Avis" (pronounced A-v-ie)the boy said pointing the black haired girl and passing her a beer.  
"Juno," he pointed at the auburn haired girl and passed another beer to her,  
"Abel," he pointed the boy with the olive skin and offered a beer, which he declined,  
"S " the boy continued, pointing at the blonde girl and passing a beer to her.  
"And obviously you already know J" he finished, handing 2 bottles to Jamie and stiles. 

Alec laughed when he said the last part, and wiggled his eyebrows at Jamie. To which Jamie rolled his eyes. 

Stiles laughed and S sat up. 

" so stiles, who are the people you hang around with at school?" she said leaning towards stiles. 

The others seemed to lean forward abit too, seeming curious about the answer. 

"s, really?" Jamie said trying to stop the interrogation before it happens. 

S just cocks her head to one side, earning a laugh from Avis. 

S looked over at Avis and smirked. 

"it's Fine." stiles said to Jamie. 

"so there's Scott." 

"the one with black hair, yeah he was in my science." juno interrupted, and Abel hit her softly on the arm. 

Juno smirked playfully and signaled for stiles to carry on, stiles laughed but carried on anyway. 

"then there's lydia, the strawberry blonde one."

"and malia-" 

Stiles cut himself off when he saw that Abel was looking down and everyone else, including Jamie, was laughing quietly.

"Yeah Abel's met malia. Isn't that right Abey- Baby?" Alec said in a babyish voice whilst looking at Abel. 

Abel just rolled his eyes. 

"OK so because he's too proud to ask, is malia single, and straight?" said juno. 

"well she likes guys, and yeah she's single." stiles responded, whilst smiling at Abel. 

Abel was still looking down, but stiles knows he saw him smile. 

"anyway carry on." S said whilst putting her hand on Avis' thigh. 

Avis shivered at the sudden coldness and S smirked. 

"and then there's Mason and Corey, who I think said they'd met Alec in class." stiles said whist looking over at Alec. 

"oh yeah we met." he said. 

"and then there's Liam, he's the same age as Alec." 

The others nodded. 

"we'll look out for them tomorrow. But anyway, let's talk about something more interesting than people's names. Tell me about the dark history of beacon Hills." Abel spoke up for the fist time. 

"dude seriously?" juno said. 

"what! I'm curious." 

"or what about the creepy House further in the woods?" 

Stiles laughed awkwardly.

"ok that's enough of Abel's weird interests." said Alec taking sown of the pressure off of stiles. 

"we should play a game." said Avis. 

"what game?" said S, taking Avis' hand. 

"what about never have i ever?!" juno interrupted again, the group had gotten used to it so it didn't bother them. 

The others nodded and Alec grabbed the bucket of beer bottles and placed it closer to him. 

"who goes first?" said Abel. 

"I've got one" said Juno. 

"ill start off easy, never have i ever...got a tattoo." 

Abel took a drink of his beer. Earning a couple shocked faces. 

"you have a tattoo!?" said Alec

Abel nodded and lifted his shirt to reveal a small deck of cards on his chest, each one with a different and unique pattern. 

After they had stopped admiring the boys tattoo, S shifted a bit closer to Avis. 

"I got one! Never have i ever slept with someone of the same sex." said juno. 

Jamie took a sip, followed by S, and then Avis, and then stiles. 

No one really looked surprised to be honest. 

"I've got one- never have i ever, did IT in a public place."  
S said, smirking.

Stiles was surprised to see that him and juno were the only ones to not drink.

"you know the whole point of the game is to day something you haven't done." Alec laughed.

"well Alec when you find something that I've never done, tell me!" she replied.

"aww stiles and juno are so innocent." Avis said looking over at the both of them.

"well there's nothing wrong with that is there juno?" Jamie replied happily, clinking his glass with juno's.

"nothing at all." juno agreed.

"next!" S shouted, clearly bored.

Alec rolled his eyes. "I'm just gonna drink this, you guys are boring me more than my algebra teacher."

Everyone sniggered at his comment. 

" pass me another one." Avis said to juno, who complied and passed her another bottle. 

Avis chugged the contents of the bottle within 30 seconds. Well 28 seconds to be exact. 

" 28 seconds!"abel said looking up from his watch. 

" hah that's pathetic." Alec said, grabbing another bottle and chugging it. 

" wow so much better, 33 seconds." said abel sarcastically.

Alec just rolled his eyes," at least you guys can get drunk. "

Stiles was the only one who didn't laugh, but he knew better than to question Alec and make them think he's just a spy.

So stiles laughed along, even though he knew why Alec couldn't get drunk.

It was his turn next apparently, Alec threw him a glass bottle.

"you don't have to." James said

"well someone has to show Alec how to do it." stiles said

Jamie smiled at him, before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

The others all made "aweee" sounds and Jamie blushed.

Stiles smiled at him and grabbed his hand, before throwing the bottle up and drinking it.

"aaaaanndd that's 15 seconds" abel shouted and Alec huffed along with Avis.

The others all cheered and clapped, Jamie smiled up at stiles.

"J? Your turn, kick your boyfriend of his high horse." S said as she tossed James a beer. 

Jamie smirked.

"sorry love." he said as he tipped the bottle up.

Stiles' eye widened as he saw the liquid disappear within what must've been less than 5 seconds.

"4 seconds a new record!" abel shouted and rugby tackled Jamie to the ground.

The others quickly followed and they all ended up piled on top of Jamie.

Jamie could barely breathe because he was laughing so hard.

And stiles stood over the group laughing just as hard.

~~~

Most of them ended up pretty drunk. Alec was just on a sugar rush but to be honest there's not much difference.

S and Avis were sitting behind one of the logs, probably making out but we won't presume anything.

Juno and abel ( who weren't particularly drunk) were laughing at Alec, who had shifted into a wolf. 

He was trying to catch a bird, which was sat on the branch of a tall tree. 

They would've been concerned about stiles, but he wasn't even there. 

Him and Jamie had 'went for a walk' about 10 minutes ago. 

Jamie's back was against a tree, and stiles' hands were under his legs to keep him up. 

Their mouths clashed against each other as they both smiled uncontrollably. 

It stayed that way for a couple minutes, with Jamie's legs wrapped tightly around stiles' waist and their tongues wrapping around each other . 

However, after a couple more minutes james heard a slight "JAYYYYY!!!" in the distance. Stiles didn't hear it. 

"what is it?" stiles moaned against Jamie's neck, panting slightly. 

After a couple seconds of waiting, Jamie sent back to softly kissing stiles' neck. 

It was at least another 10 minutes before Jamie heard another "Jayyyy!", but this time stiles heard it too, and looked in the direction where the yell had came from. 

"we should probably go check on the others." Jamie said, with his hands still under stiles' shirt.

Stiles nodded, not wanting to let go of him. 

Nevertheless he did let go of him and they both walked back to where the others were sitting, hand in hand.

~~~


	3. The transition between yellow and blue is very quick

The others were sitting either on the logs, or in front of the logs now, Avis, S and now Abel were all completely wasted. Alec obviously want drunk, juno only had 2 drinks to begin with and stiles and James had sobered up ages ago. 

They were sat sniggering at the fire for no good reason. And S sat with her head in the crook of Avis' neck. 

Alec had calmed down now, and had shifted back into his human form, even though his shirt was obviously on backwards and he wasn't wearing any shoes. 

He looked tired. 

Juno however, was keeping Abel upright, she was probably the only thing keeping him up. 

She was sat on her phone, taking pictures with Abel and the other girls. 

They were all making stupid faces at the phone screen, making stiles and Jamie snigger. 

Juno looked up at them and smiled. 

"I think we should probably get these guys home." she said whilst pulling her phone out of S' hands and turning it off. 

"Yeah that might be best. I can drop some of them off if you want." stiles said. 

Jamie had his head resting on stiles' shoulder, and was still holding his hand.

"well I can drive S' motorcycle but I don't actually have a license yet." Alec said looking up at stiles. 

"she'll can just get it tomorrow." juno said standing up. 

"mhhm no!" S shouted in despair, "JJ you drive it!" 

Jamie rolled his eyes. 

"guess I'll take it back then." he said and S nodded. 

"here!," juno said whilst pulling Abel's leather jacket off of him and grabbing S' keys out of her hand, "put this one and take these." 

"stiles you live on woodbine right?" Alec said whilst getting himself up. 

"Yeah how'd you know?" stiles replied as he helped Jamie put on the jacket. 

Stiles frowned when he saw that the jacket fit him perfectly, despite him being much smaller than Abel. 

"I knew I saw your jeep this morning!" Alec said smiling at stiles. 

"I live like, one down from you!" he continued. 

"oh well I can drop you off then." stiles said looking at juno. 

"I'll drop those two off on the way to mine and Abel's house then." she said whist sticking both hands out to S and Abel, knowing Avis would be pulled up by S anyway. 

Jamie sighed and looked at S. " i hope you know im driving your bike to school tomorrow. "

S looked at him in fake shock.

Juno grabbed a large water bottle out of the bag that was holding the drinks, and poured it over the fire, leaving them in total darkness.

They all walked towards the place where the cars where parked (and the bike).

Alec climbed into the passenger seat of the jeep and juno, abel, S and Avis all climbed into the black car.

Stiles stood with James for a minute, holding his hand, before kissing his once more before climbing into the drivers seat.

James sat on the motorbike and put S' helmet on.

"be careful." stiles said, and Jamie just smiled at him, before driving away.

Stiles turned on the engine and drove away, followed by juno and the others.

~~~

"soooo" said Alec after 5 minutes of complete silence, "are you two dating or?"

Stiles laughed "no not yet."

"but you are gonna ask him,right?" said Alec.

"definitely." stiles said, smiling like an idiot at the road in front of him.

"good" Alec said, "ya know I don't normally like the people he goes after, but you're different, you'll be good together." 

Stiles smiled at him, but didn't say anything.

~~~

This is where it happened. 

On the same Road that the deer ran straight into Lydia's front window when the darach was in town. 

Jamie had been driving home, and he saw a boy on the side of the road. 

He instantly recognised the boy as one of stiles' friends, he had saw him sitting with stiles and the others at lunch. 

He pulled up abit away from the boy so he wouldn't startle him. He looked tired and dirty. 

His shirt was ripped and his pyjama bottoms were covered in dry mud. 

"hey are you alright?" he asked. 

The boy turned around quickly and looked down immediately. 

Jamie had saw his eyes, they were glowing a bright orange. 

"it's OK." he said and Liam looked up, his eyes back blue.

"what?"liam said looking dazed. 

" Alec told me, and plus I can smell you, werewolf."Jamie replied sticking his hand out. 

Liam took his hand and stood up, Jamie let go of his hand and put it in his pocket. 

" why are you out this late, its- almost 2 in the morning? " he asked after looking at his phone for the time. 

" uhm nothing I just got stressed and-" Liam was cut off. 

"shifted?" Jamie said. 

Liam nodded. 

"you're James right? Alec's friend?" Liam said and Jamie nodded. 

Jamie sighed "you want a lift home? It's freezing and that shirt probably won't do much." 

"uh yes please." Liam said whilst looking down at the large rips in his shirt. 

Jamie turned and started walking towards the motorbike, taking off his jacket and handing it to Liam, which Liam took. 

Jamie passed Liam the helmet too. 

"oh no you keep it, if something happens I'll just heal." Liam said whilst holding the helmet in his hands. 

"and if something happens I'll heal quicker. Now put it on" Jamie said. 

Liam opened his mouth to say something but Jamie was already sat down on the bike, so he just put the helmet on and sat down behind him. 

James started driving down the road after Liam had given him directions to his house. 

It was only 30 seconds after they had started driving. 

Only 30 seconds, when Liam's eyes began glowing blue instead of yellow. It wasn't his fault either, it was like he was possessed. 

Jamie was driving, Liam was holding onto his back. 

Jamie stopped at a light, Liam caught a scent of ink, and dried blood. 

Jamie tried to go, and Liam had dug his claws deep into his heart. 

James sat still, liam pushed his claws in deeper.

Jamie's shoulders relaxed, Liam pulled his claws out. 

Blood dripped from Jamie's lips, and blood covered liam's hand. 

Jamie fell sideways, Liam got off. 

Liam's eyes were yellow when Jamie found him, and they were blue when he left him. 

And Jamie lay there, dead in the middle of the road.


	4. It sucks being the only one who doesn't know what's going on

Stiles got home right before his dad.

He had sprinted to the bathroom and brushed his teeth for 5 minutes to get rid of any smell left of alcohol that was left. 

His dad had walked in right when he stepped downstairs. 

"where have you been? And don't say scotts because I just called Melissa and she said Scott's asleep." noah said.

Stiles looked down at his clothes and realised he should've got into his pyjamas.

"and What's that on your neck?" he said whilst moving stiles head to the side. 

Stiles frowned before going into the dining room and looking in the mirror, at the line of hickeys that Jamie had left on his neck earlier. He was gonna kill the boy. 

"someone I wanna meet?" noah said smirking slightly. 

"wha-no" stiles said, of course he wants Jamie to meet his dad, but not because of a couple hickeys. 

"aww come on what's her name?" noah said laughing. 

Stiles laughed awkwardly. 

"or his name?" noah said and stiles' eyes widened. 

"uh his name, is Jamie." stiles said shyly. 

"oooh Jamie, does he got to your school?" 

Stiles nodded.

"you should bring him round for dinner tomorrow! I'll get time off work, and I'll cook! Well we'd probably just go out but still!" noah went on for ages before he was interrupted by stiles.

"okay! Okay?" stiles said

Noah smiled at stiles.

"sheriff? We need you on mains street, someone's reported a 187." stiles heard parrish say through his walkie talkie.

Stiles looked at noah, and noah rushed out of the door, leaving no room for stiles to argue about coming with him.

Stiles watched as his dad pulled away, before going up to his bedroom and jumping on his bed.

He pulled out his phone and dialled Jamie's number, no answer.

He must be asleep.

~~~

Stiles can't remember when he fell asleep, but when he woke up, he was still fully clothed, even still wearing his shoes.

He groaned and dragged himself to the bathroom to shower.

~~time skip~~

Stiles wore black trousers and a white and copper baseball shirt.

He walked out of the house, his dad hadn't been back since he got the call early hours of this morning.

He walked to his jeep with his backpack, checking his phone to see if anyone had text him.

He had one missed call off Scott, but he text him after and it was just about lacrosse practice.

He ignored it, saying he'd answer it when he got to school, and in person.

~~~

Stiles got to school and saw that only the black car was there, no motorcycle.

Stiles walked into the school and saw Scott with mason and malia, he walked over to them in the middle of their conversation.

"I don't know what's going on with him, he wasn't answering any calls and when I went over to pick him up, he wouldn't even let me in." Mason said.

"he probably just woke up late and didn't want to come in." malia said.

"hey stiles." Scott said.

"what are you guys talking about?" stiles said.

"liam's being weird. I'll go see him later" Scott said.

Lydia walked over to them, "do you guys know what's happened with the new kids, they look like someone kicked their puppy."

"what?" stiles said.

"see for yourself, they're sat in coaches classroom."

Stiles left the others confused, as he walked away form them to go see the new kids.

He walked into the classroom and looked around for Jamie.

He looked sad when he didn't see him.

The others looked at stiles and then at each other, they looked upset, and worried.

"wheres Jamie?" he said, closing the door behind him.

"stiles -" Alec began, but was cut off by S

"Alec don't!" she said, clearly affected by whatever had happened. 

"don't what? What's going on?!" stiles aid in a louder tone. 

They just looked at each other. 

"I know your a werewolf, okay? I know there's a high chance that non of you are human, so whatever it is you can tell me!" stiles said 

They looked shocked. 

"say it louder, my cousins in Chicago didn't hear you!" juno said, her eyes were red making it obvious that she had been crying. 

"someone has to tell me what's happened with Jamie!" stiles said 

As soon as he said it, coach walked into the classroom. 

He frowned at them and sat down at his desk. 

All of them looked at each other, before moving to the back of the class. 

Students started filing into the classroom, along with Scott, malia and lydia. 

Scott sat to the right of stiles and lydia to the left. 

"hey are you alright?" Scott said. 

Stiles nodded and Alec looked at him from the corner of his eye. 

Coach was going on about something, but stiles couldn't pay attention. 

The lack of information about Jamie's absence was causing him to believe the worst. 

Especially after the call his dad had got this morning. 

It was halfway through the lesson when the principal knocked on the door and walked into the room. 

"sorry to disrupt coach, could the following people please meet me in my office immediately?" he said. 

"Alec langford, Avis winston, sienna Briggs, juniper Griffin, abel torres and- Mr stilinski." 

Scott and the girls looked at stiles. Who just got up from his seat and looked at the others. Before walking out of the classroom. 

He waited outside for the others, since the principal was already gone. 

They all walked out and he said" you gonna tell me what the hells going on now?"

" just go along with what we say or we'll all be in trouble, your pack included." S hissed at stiles. 

They walked into his office to see noah standing there along with parrish. 

Noah looked down when he saw stiles. 

" I'm sorry to pull you kids out like this but I'm going to need you all to come down to the station with me and answer a couple of questions about your friend, James." he said. 

Stiles was the only one who didn't nod. 

"what,? Why are we all nodding like we know why?" stiles said 

The others just looked at him, before following parrish outside. 

Noah looked at stiles and then motioned for him to follow the others. 

~~~

As soon as class finished, Scott called stiles, or he tried to. But he got no answer. It just went to voicemail everytime. 

"Scott I'm sure he's fine, maybe his dad wanted him there because of the whole supernatural thing." lydia said. 

"no there was something about the way he looked at them, and the way he just left when you said about them being upset." Scott said as he walked straight out of the entrance. 

~~~

Everyone was probably already in second period, except lydia, malia and Scott, who were in Lydia's car. 

They were driving to the sheriff's station to find stiles. 

~~~

They were all sat in the same room, with noah. 

"wheres James today?" noah asked. 

"he's home ill." Avis said, calmly. 

"ill? What's wrong with him?" 

"he just didn't feel well. He called me this morning and asked me to tell the others." 

"Yeah well that's the thing, recent footage from a security camera on someones house shows James to be dead." noah said. 

Stiles almost choked on air, "what?!" he said, his voice cracking. 

"stiles", abel said hugging stiles, "could we have a minute to clear this up between ourselves?" 

Noah looked at stiles, realising that James and Jamie were the same person. 

"can we have a minute alone?" Avis said, her voice sounding slightly distorted. 

Noah looked up and left the room.

"is he-?" stiles said. 

"no! He's fine I promise." juno said trying to calm stiles down. 

"but he just said that there's security footage that shows him being dead!" he said looking around at everyone confused. 

Alec sighed. "we gotta tell him!" 

"but-" s and Avis both argued and were both cut off.

"he's right guys, he's gonna find out if sheriff shows him that video" Abel said and juno and Alec nodded. 

The girls looked at each other and then at stiles, unsure of what to do. 

"fine, but not here" S said, pointing at the camera in the corner of the ceiling. 

"well how the hell do you want us to get out of here without it looking like we're hiding something?" Alec said aggressively. 

Everyone looked at abel, who rolled his eyes. 

"you tell no one, especially not anyone from your pack!" abel said looking at stiles.

Stiles nodded. 

Juno put her hand out and abel took it. He closed his eyes and whispered something incoherent to stiles. 

He opened them after about 10 seconds and everyone started heading towards the door, juno noticed stiles wasn't moving, and dragged him along with her. 

They all stepped through the door, and stiles expected to go into the hallway of the station, but instead, he walked into what looked like a bedroom. 

The bedroom was cute,it had white walls, boxes covering half the floor, and in the middle was a bed, with one blonde boy sleeping peacefully under the covers. He was holding a pikachu plushy, which stiles thought only made him cuter. 

He realised that the others looked saddened by the boy, "wait is he-is he okay?" stiles said, feeling guilty that he was admiring the boys bedroom a couple seconds ago. 

The others looked at each other, and stiles frowned when all of them dropped to one knee except Avis, who was now groaning. 

Stiles went to stand next to Jamie, and swiped away the hair from his forehead. 

He shivered at how cold the boy felt. 

He turned his head to look at the others, looking worried. 

Avis sighed, "you might wanna sit down for this." 

And the others left the room, leaving only stiles and Avis to stay in the room with Jamie.


	5. You might wanna sit down for this

"stiles you have to promise that what I'm about to tell you will never leave this room. Not Scott, not lydia, not malia, not anyone." Avis began. 

"I promise" stiles said. 

"so you know about werewolves, kanimas, alphas, druids, kitsunes. Do you know about all the other types of were creatures?" she said.

"I know about were coyotes and were jaguars."  
Stiles replied, they were sat on the end of Jamie's bed, and stiles kept looking back at him, whether it was for reassurance that he was okay, stiles didn't know but he kept doing it every so often anyway.

"okay well there's a lot more. J for example, is a were tiger." she said, causing stiles mouth to drop open slightly. "and he's a special type of tiger, which is closely related to a witches magic, all the tigers who could practise magic without screwing up the whole world were people from J's bloodline. They can't do all the same spells as witches, but they can do alot of them." 

"is that what abel is, a witch?" stiles asked.

Avis nodded.

"so anyway, like hundred years ago, one tiger got jealous of Alistair Wayne, he was J's grandfather. He stole Alistair's books and tried to learn his spells and take them for his own."

"of course non of them worked, since he was in no related to Wayne's family, and he didn't have the blood in him. But he kept trying, and eventually killed himself trying to recreate one of Wayne's failed spells. An immortality spell."

"the spell was too powerful for him and instead stayed attached to one of the books, which Alistair took back when he heard of his death. The man could've done it if he'd had added one more thing, his own blood. 

" But instead he used Wayne's blood, thinking that if he used his own it would spoil it, since he didn't have the so called 'magic blood'. "

"The spell worked but not properly, because the user wasn't a Wayne, and instead, cursed Wayne and anyone in his bloodline from then on, to live 9 lives." avis went on about Jamie's ancestors. 

"just like the myth about cats having nine lives?" stiles chuckled sadly, twirling Jamie's hair between his fingers. 

Avis laughed, "Yeah I geuss." 

"the thing is, J's mother lived for almost 300 years. His grandfather only lived about 50 though, since he thought that he was immortal, and could fight animals without consequences. Of course he died after 9 fights, but his daughter, Js Mom, she realised a marking on her neck was the amount of lives she had left, and that everytime she died,one disappeared."

"She had J on her last life, so that he would be able to see her grow old and eventually die, just like a normal mother would. But she was shot when Jamie was 6,and she died."

"J's already lost 1 of his lives, this is his 2nd."  
She finished with a sigh. 

"OK so Jamie's a weretiger, Alec's a werewolf, abels a witch, what are you and the others?" stiles asked. 

"well juno, is abel's familiar, she can shift into any animal and she can help with abel's spells, even though she can't do her own." 

"and S is a kelpie, a shape shifting water spirit, they're normally male but she's one of the only female ones."

"and I'm a siren." she said. 

"wait so do you sing and people just come to you?" stiles said, intrigued. 

"aha no, it's a little different than it was when all the folklore was written. I can manipulate people into doing things using my voice. Like this," 

"stiles, go and get the pikachu from J and bring it to me." she said in a slightly distorted voice. 

Stiles complied and reached over, grabbing the small toy pikachu from Jamie's arms. 

Stiles handed it to Avis and suddenly jumped away from her, shocked that be couldn't even remember taking it. 

Jamie started moving, and a couple seconds later he sat upright and frowned. 

He looked at Avis, who was holding his pikachu, and stuck his hands out. 

Avis laughed and passed the toy to him. He then looked ever at stiles and smiled brightly. Sticking his arms out again but this time wanting a hug. 

Stiles leant forwards and wrapped his arms around Jamie, and was then pulled back by the boy so that Jamie sat lying on top of stiles,whilst still holding pikachu. 

"I'm gonna go tell the others that you're awake." Avis said ruffling Jamie's hair and walking out of his bedroom. 

Jamie put his head back on stiles' chest, and stiles was drawing circles on his back. 

It was quiet for 30 seconds, before the others came bursting in. 

" what the hell happened?" S said over everyone else. 

Jamie sat up, along with stiles and scratched he'd his head. 

He opened his mouth to tell them, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. 

Alec went to see who it is, and came back with noah and parrish.


	6. Can we talk about it later?

Parrish looked terrified of Jamie, and noah looked the same. 

"dad?" stiles said. 

"dad!?" the others all said in surprised tones, all at slightly different times. 

"dad? Oh dad uhm OK." Jamie said whilst standing up from the bed and stepping in front of noah. 

Jamie smiled at noah, but noah still looked slightly scared. 

"hi. Uhm I'm Jamie." 

Noah still looked shocked, but smiled at the boy anyway. 

"it's nice to meet you Jamie, British?" 

Jamie laughed and nodded. 

Parrish stepped forward. 

"I'm sorry I understand this is- important-- but, are we gonna ignore the fact that we just watched a video of him being murdered?" parrish said. 

"uhm,im sorry?" Jamie said, looking at noah and then at stiles. 

Stiles looked at Alec who shook his head slightly. 

Stiles looked back at noah and parrish. 

"okay why don't you just show us this video, because obviously J's fine?" Avis suggested. 

Parrish looked at noah. 

"sorry kids,its confidential if the person wasn't Jamie." noah said. 

"I'll see you at home stiles, you kids can go back to school if you what but I can write you a note if you wanna stay home." noah said as he and parrish began leaving the room. 

"we'll stay with J, thank-you sheriff." said abel. 

Noah ducked his head and walked out of the room, down the stairs and out the front door. 

As soon as they saw noah shut the door behind him, Alec practically dragged Jamie into his bedroom and the others followed. 

" who the hell was it?!" Alec shouted and Jamie sighed. 

Jamie sat back down on his bed and stiles came to sit next to him, putting his hand over Jamie's. 

"can we talk about it later? I'm still really tired." Jamie said. 

Alec went to say something, clearly angry judging by the yellow glow in his eyes. 

"please!" Jamie pleaded. 

The longer Alec looked at Jamie, the more the anger slipped away from his face. 

"okay." Alec said softly, his eyes were back brown now.

"I'll call you later okay?" S said softly, it was the softest stiles had ever heard her talk. 

Jamie nodded. 

S motioned for the others to leave,which they did. 

"wait stiles, could you stay with me?" Jamie said right before stiles stepped out the door. 

Stiles turned to look at Jamie. 

He looked at the others, who just shrugged at him and left. 

Stiles looked back at Jamie, who was still sitting on his bed. 

Stiles nodded and walked back into the room, closing the door behind him. 

Stiles sat on the bed next to Jamie. 

Jamie had his legs crossed and was holding stiles' hand.

"you okay?" stiles said. 

Jamie nodded and looked down. 

"you sure?" stiles said, lifting Jamie's head with 2 fingers under his chin. 

Jamie smiled at him. "Yeah, my chest still hurts though." 

Stiles looked down at his chest. 

"so you really-?" stiles said, not believing the fact that Jamie had actually been killed by someone. 

"Yeah." Jamie said. 

Stiles looked up at him, his face looked saddened. 

"it's OK though, I'm still here right?" 

"hey can I ask you something?" stiles said. 

Jamie nodded. 

"what's it like?" stiles said, his voice cracking slightly. 

"it's quiet, kind of lonely though." Jamie said, looking down. 

Stiles lifted his head using his fingers again, and pressed his lips against his. 

The kiss was soft, and short, and perfect. 

Jamie smiled softly at stiles, and stiles put his palm on Jamie's jawline. 

Jamie giggled before jumping on top of stiles.


	7. Soft boys and sucker punches

Jamie was sitting on top of stiles' waist, straddling him and smiling triumphantly. 

Stiles smirked at him before sitting up. 

Jamie wrapped his legs around stiles' waist and dug his face into his shoulder, still sitting on his bed. 

"you wanna watch a movie?" Jamie said. 

"sure." stile said and Jamie leant over to grab the remote from his side table. 

~~~

They had ended up having a star wars marathon, and Jamie had fell asleep in stiles' arms after about 3 movies. 

Stiles didn't even realise he was asleep until he asked "why doesn't anyone recognise R2-D2 and C3PO?"

He never got an answer, and when he looked down, Jamie was shirtless and curled up into a small ball, with his head resting on stiles' shoulder. 

He couldn't actually remember Jamie taking off his shirt, but stiles couldn't help but feel saddened by the 5 marks on his back. Scars

Curious, he sat up slightly to get a better look at the scars. 

He put his fingers on the scars gently, and moved them about abit until they fit perfectly onto the arrangement of the scars. 

Stiles gulped, wondering how he had actually died last night. 

And how he had died the previous times, judging by the other scars which were on his lower back and side. 

Stiles looked at his phone and yawned, 2:34 pm.

Stiles looked down at Jamie and kissed him on the forehead. 

He covered Jamie with a blanket he had on the end of his bed, tucked his pikachu in his arms and stood up next to the bed. 

He left his bedroom quietly and walked down the stairs, dialling Alec's number. 

Alec answered after a couple rings, "hey stiles" 

"hey, Jamie's asleep but I gotta go see Scott and tell him why I got called out of class this morning. Will he be alright on his own?"

"Yeah I think Avis was gonna come over and make him dinner anyway so he'll be fine and i think she has a key so just lock the door and post it back through the letterbox. But stiles you can't tell anyone about us, not even Scott." 

"Yeah I know, I'll figure something out, I'll try and steer him and the others away from you guys though." stiles said 

"okay, let me know what happens OK, and whatever you do, do NOT watch the security footage, you'll only be hurting yourself stiles!" 

"I won't , I'll see ya." stiles said before hanging up, he knew that Alec was right, and that watching a video of Jamie being murdered would kill him he's only known the boy for a few days but he still cares about him more than he does most people.

Stiles walked out of the front door, locking it behind him and mailing the key through the letterbox just like Alec had said to do. 

Stiles only them noticed that since abel had teleported (?) them hear, his jeep was still at the school. 

Stiles looked around him and sighed, but his mouth fell open when he saw that the sheriff's station was about 30 seconds from Jamie's house. 

Stiles smiled and began walking towards the Station, figuring his dad would get someone to drop him at the school or at home 

~~~

Stiles was wrong about noah just giving him a ride to school to get his jeep. 

"I'll do some homework"he thought  
"I'll watch a movie" he thought

But no, instead he was sitting at his dad's desk, being questioned to hell by Scott, malia and lydia.

"where did you go?"  
"why did you go?"  
"are they dangerous?"  
"are you possessed?"  
"wheres the blonde one?"  
"why did you leave and not come back?"  
"did you use a new shampoo today?" 

The last one was obviously from lydia, who had been squinting at his hair for 30 seconds. 

Stiles had try to come up with an explanation, he had waited outside the sheriff's station for 10 minutes trying to come up with one before he would have to go to school and face Scott and the others. But no, the first thing that came to his mind when put under pressure was

"I thought my boyfriend was dead." 

Scott and the girls had went completely silent for the first time in 30 minutes. 

All three's mouths had fallen open, and they all looked confused and shocked at the same time. 

"boyfriend?"  
"dead?"  
"do we know him?"  
"is he hot?"  
"shhhhh both of you!" 

"is he dead?" Scott said, suddenly not bothered about why stiles had been acting weird the last few days. 

"no, he's fine he was just sick." stiles said. 

"OK then so if he's not dead can we meet him?" malia said. 

"OK well he's not my boyfriend-" stiles said. 

"but you just said he is your boyfriend." Scott interrupted him. 

"he's not my boyfriend yet but-" stiles tried to talk again, but was cut off. 

"aha-not yet!" lydia said smiling triumphantly. 

"I've only known him for a couple days but-" 

"but you want him to be your boyfriend, OK I get it now." Scott said, with a smug smile. 

Stiles went to something but figured that anything he said would be used against him. 

"soooo, what's his name?" lydia said smirking and twiddling her hair around her finger. 

"Jamie." stiles said as he smiled, looking down. 

"awww." lydia said as she walked forward and wrapped her arms around stiles. 

Scott had stopped smiling. 

"as in James, one of the new kids who I clearly said wasn't human?" Scott said and malia looked at him with the same facial expression. 

"oh be quiet I dated aiden and he was part of the alpha pack." lydia said, still hugging stiles. 

"but he was different, we knew what he was, he could be dangerous.all of them could be!" Scott said. 

"Yeah well they're my friends and I trust them." stiles shot back. 

"oh so you're friends with all of them now?!" Scott shouted. 

"Yeah actually I am, and i don't like you talking about them like they're some rabid animals that should never be trusted!" stiles shouted back louder, standing up from his chair. 

Lydia had let go of him and was standing with malia at the other side of the room, watching the situation unfold. 

They were frozen in place, they had never actually saw stiles and Scott having a proper fight before, they were sure that it had never even happened. 

A couple deputies had looked up for their desks to see what was going on. 

"really?! Your gonna just trust anyone that shows you some sort of affection? After theo?!" Scott shouted. 

"don't you dare- say that to me after what you did! You're the one who didn't believe me about theo! You were the one who trusted him from the minute you saw him Scott, and I tried to tell you but he was theo! Theo Raeken shows up and the trust you have in your best friend of 14 years just gets thrown out of the window?" stiles shouted. 

Scott lost all Control, even though he knew that stiles was saying was right, it's like he couldn't stop himself. 

Scott stepped forward and punched stiles in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. 

Lydia and malia had both gasped at the sudden violence and noah and a the other deputies had came bursting in after seeing what had happened. 

Parrish grabbed Scott and threw him out of the room, whilst noah and a female officer were checking on stiles, who just pushed away his dad's hands, saying that he was fine. 

Another 2 deputies were checking to see if lydia and malia were alright and asking what had happened. 

Parrish was looking at Scott who had only just realised what he had done. Scott was trying to see if stiles was alright but parrish dragged him away from the room and pushed him outside. 

"parrish!" Scott pleaded. 

"go home Scott!" parrish replied, before closing the door behind him and walking back to noah's office. 

Scott was left feeling guilty, as he walked home from the sheriffs station. 

~~~

Of course the others had heard what happened, and rushed to see stiles.

The fact that stiles had been sucker punched by one of his best friends wasn't the only thing that made their skins boil, no one had bothered to tell them that stiles was even injured. 

Jamie had tried to call stiles a couple hours later, stiles picked up but of course he kinda had to tell him what had happened.

And now, all 6 of them were sat around the seat where stiles was sitting in the station with malia and lydia.

Noah had went to tell Melissa what happened, she was furious that Scott had lashed out like he had, noah had to talk her out of murdering her own son.

Jamie was sat on the desk next to stiles along with Alec and juno.

Lydia, malia and S had all dragged seats so that they were all surrounding him. 

Avis was sat on S' knee, and technically abel had got a chair first, but as soon as malia walked into the room, he jumped out of it and offered it to her. Which he accepted and actually said thank you for once.

" what were you two even arguing about in the fist place?" juno said as she looked at the red marks on stiles' jawline, which would clearly be purple tomorrow morning. 

"something stupid" stiles said, looking at malia and lydia, who were smiling at him sadly. 

"hey you guys should come to mine and abel's house on Friday, we just got this cool projector thingy and we should all watch a movie." juno said. 

"you and abel live together?" malia said. 

"Yeah, my parents are still living in Washington but the others were moving and abel's mom had a house here so I just moved in with them." juno replied. 

"wait so do most of you live alone?" stiles said looking at Jamie. 

"well S lives alone, next door to Avis and her dad. Abel and juno live together with abel's mom, J lives alone and I live with my parents." Alec said, taking a breath after he finished. 

"Yeah Alec's mom was getting a new job and we kind of just followed them here. My dad can find jobs everywhere and abel's moms rich." Avis said, taking a piece of chocolate from Abel's hand.

"Yeah and my parents work away most of the time so I convinced them to let me move here with Avis" S said. 

The only person who hadn't said anything about why they were here was Jamie. 

"so anyway, Friday? ." Alec said, changing the subject. 

Stiles noticed that the subject of Jamie's parents was being avoided like the plague so he didn't bother bringing it up, lydia and malia probably had the same thoughts. 

Everyone who was sitting there ended up agreeing to watch a movie at abel and juno's house on Friday night after school, including malia and lydia.


	8. Not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi so I'm new to this and so I have been trying to work out how to upload photos for the last 2 hours and I still can't do it.
> 
> So anyway im going to make a couple boards on my pinterest, my username is @Xoxo1402 so if you what to go and look at them you can, other wise I'm just going to put some people's names who I think could be seen as the characters.
> 
> If you'd prefer to just imagine them for yourself feel free and you can just ignore this chapter and any other ones I may post about the characters.

Abel - josh heuston

Avis - Sydney Park

S - DOVE CAMERON

Jamie - Thomas sangster

Other characters haven't been decided.

All other characters such as Scott, stiles and other characters from the actual show are the same 

:)


	9. Are silhouettes even possible at night?

Stiles got home around 8 pm, after driving around with Jamie for a little while, apparently the jeep was calming.

He had walked into the house and immediately heard his dad groan.

Stiles shut the door and went into the dining room, to find his dad sat at the table watching something on hsi laptop. 

Stiles went to look at what it was but his dad immediately closed it. 

"what are you doing?" stiles said as he sat down opposite his dad.

"nothing. Don't worry about it stiles." noah said with his head in his hands.

"is it about Jamie?" stiles said almost reading noah's mind.

Noah sighed, "stiles you gotta be honest with me here, is it Jamie in this video?"

"I won't tell anyone, but I have to know." he continued

Stiles nods, and noah sighs

"is it that bad?" stiles asked

"it's not just Jamie, there's something familiar about the person who killed him." noah said opening his laptop again. 

Stiles tried to look at the security footage, but noah stopped him, "Stiles trust me, you don't want to see this."

Stiles remembers what Alec said about not watching the footage because he'll only be hurting himself. But what if his dad thought the killer looks familiar, and stiles recognises him. 

Stiles could find who killed Jamie, and he could tell the others. 

"dad he's alive, as long as I know that then I'll be fine." stiles said

Noah looked unsure, "are you sure? Because you don't have to help with this one, you can take a break for once." 

Stiles sat down next to his dad and opened the laptop, and watched the video. 

It was weird, he recognised the killer too, but he couldn't quite place who it was.

" hey what's that?" stiles said painting at a silhouette of a person in the corner, are silhouettes even possible at night.

Either way stiles regretted watching the video,


	10. You don't think it was-?

Seeing Jamie lying on the road, lifeless, physically hurt stiles.

He can only imagine what the others have seen him like, Avis said this wasn't the first time he's died and came back, right?

Stiles sat at the table with hsi dad, the video had stopped.

"stiles? Are you alright?" noah said, he knew stiles shouldn't have watched the video.

Stiles came out of his trance and nodded.

Noah skipped forward into about halfway into the video, where he could clearly see an outline of another person. 

The person was only there for about 30 seconds though, before it disappeared into what looked like a thick grey fog and hovered towards the person on the back of the motorbike. 

Stiles had started looking now, and they both saw the greyish fog seep through the persons helmet. 

Noah paused it right before Jamie was killed, and stiles sighed in relief.

"what they hell was that?" noah said as he rewinded and paused right before the fog went into the helmet. 

"I have no idea. But we have to find out how was on that bike, and who killed Jamie." stiles said, he cringed at the words "killed" and "Jamie", as if still unable to say them normally. 

"well Jamie's gotta know, clearly he was giving someone a ride so he must know." noah said.

"I know, but, as soon as you left his house Alec asked him about it and he jsut brushed it off." stiles said. 

"he looked guilty as well, and he didn't look at me when Alec asked him. 

Noah looked worried," you don't think it was-?"

Stiles shook his head. 

"scotts got some trust issues after theo but he has boundaries , and look at his height, scotts taller than Jamie, and whoever's on the bike isn't."stiles said as he pointed to the sought height difference. 

Noah nodded, and sighed." you get to bed, we'll look more into it tomorrow."

Stiles didn't bother arguing with him, and nodded before walking out of the room. 

He went straight upstairs and flopped onto his bed, taking out his phone. 

One new message, "goodnight xx" it read, it was from Jamie about 20 minutes ago. 

Stiles smiled and text back "goodnight Jamie xxx" 

Jamie never text back, so stiles assumed he was asleep, although he was still slightly cautious. 

A couple minutes later though, as if he had read stiles' mind, abel text him. 

"he's asleep in bed don't worry." it read. 

Stiles was shocked, "OK, how did you know I was worried?" he text back

"just a gut feeling :)" 

Stiles chuckled and put his phone next to him, before stripping off his trousers and shirt, and cracking under the covers.


	11. Poor little blue eyed beta. Don't you know that it wasn't your fault?

Liam hadn't slept since the morning he woke with blood covered hands.

Well, blood covered hand. 

Obviously he had panicked when he saw it, and ran to the bathroom to scrub it off. 

Of course, stress had lead to the anger of the blood being dry and not coming off, which lead to an angry Liam, and then a shifted Liam, and then a Liam where his heart stopped when he saw his eyes.

Blue. Bright blue. Glowing in the small mirror in the bathroom. 

His feet gave up on him, and he fell to the floor. Somehow he didn't wake his parents, given it was only 4:59 in the morning.

He sat on the floor in the hall for a couple seconds, breathing heavily and rubbing his eyes. 

He slowly stood back up, with closed eyes, and shifted. 

He opened his eyes, and a tear fell from one of them.

Blue. Bright blue. 

Liam almost choked, and put his hand over his mouth, before running back to the bathroom and throwing up in the toilet.

His mother must've woke up, and came out to see him. 

She walked in on him slouching over the toilet, and sighed.

Liam looked up at her, tears streaming down his face.

Her expression changed, and she dropped to the floor next to him. 

Liam fell into her, and she hugged him tightly. 

He cried loudly into her shoulder, which woke his step dad up. 

He came running to the bathroom and looked down at liam and his mother. 

He knelt next to him and hugged Liam too. 

Of course Liam had to say that he was upset about hayden leaving, which of course he was but that's not the point, since his parents weren't exactly aware of the whole were wolf fiasco. 

Either way, his parents had agreed that he should stay home today. 

Liam sat in his room most of the day, only really letting his mum in when she was bringing him lunch and checking in on him. 

How was he gonna tell Scott? 

Scott won't want a murderer in his pack. Especially not when Liam can't even remember doing anything. 

Wait, he can remember something, he remembers shifting, and going or a midnight run in the woods. 

And he remembers being confused at the side of the road, and he remembers someone stopping behind him and offering him a ride home. 

"Jamie" he thought. 

He remembers him stopping at a red light, and then he remembers feeling no control over his own body

He remembers digging his claws into Jamie's back, and pushing them in further.

And he remembers Jamie falling to floor, and he remembers walking away.

He doesn't remember going home, or getting into bed. 

The scene replayed vividly in hsi head, Jamie's lifeless body lying gracefully on the road. His face cold and hard, in contrast to his usual warm, soft smile. 

The smile he gave Liam when he offered him a ride. 

"I killed him." Liam whispered to himself.

He hadn't looked at his eyes since, hoping this was just a bad dream


	12. Ghost

Jamie was asleep, when abel left.

However it didn't last long, and Jamie ended up waking up a little less than 30 minutes later. 

Right now he was sat on the floor of his kitchen, drinking chocolate milk whilst wearing nothing but his boxers, and loosely holding his pikachu teddy.

He was sat with his legs crossed, with a couple large A3 pieces of paper spread out in front of him.

The papers had random words scribbled onto them in different coloured inks. Mostly yellow and blue, some green, and a small part in the middle was red. No wonder stiles likes him.

He sat sipping his milk, as he crossed out random sentences, and re wrote them.

Jamie slouched over to look at the top of the papers. 

"Liam dunbar-werewolf " one green sentence reads

"possession?" in red

"evil?" another red

"stiles" one word which was smack bang in the middle of the paper, it was in yellow ink and was surrounded with yellow hearts

"theo Raeken?" blue ink. 

"what is theo? Who is Theo?" more blue ink

"ties between theo raeken and McCall pack?" red

A picture that had been taken on avis' phone, and had been printed out, was in the top left corner of the page.

They were all sat on the different logs, and the phone had been propped up on a tree. 

Avis and S were both dramatically posing in front of it, abel and alec were smiling, and juno was making a sicky face at stiles and Jamie, who were holding hands and stiles had his arms wrapped around Jamie's waist, with his head on his shoulder.

Jamie smiled at the picture, before looking back down at the mess of words on the rest of the paper. 

He sighed, and checked the time, quarter past 3. 

It was still pitch black outside, which was a relief. Jamie can remember a couple time where he had been working on something and by the time he went to bed, the sun had already risen. 

He clicked on stiles' number, but decided against ringing him at this time. 

He clicked off it, and picked up his yellow pen again. 

He closed his eyes, and breathed in. 

The house around him shook slightly, and his eyes began to burn slightly. 

He opened hsi eyes slowly, revealing dark green irises, like emeralds. 

He began looking around, but no longer saw his own kitchen anymore, instead he saw the bedroom of what looked like another teenager. 

It was no longer dark either, it was around 5-6 AM now. 

Jamie heard what sounding like someone hyperventilating. 

He walked towards the door, and instead of opening it, he went straight through it, like a ghost. 

As he seeped through the wood, he saw a familiar person sitting on the floor, his eyes growing a bright shade of blue. 

Jamie's eyes widened, he forgot they did that. 

And suddenly he felt extremely guilty, liam's eyes weren't yellow anymore, they were blue. 

And Jamie knew that liam wasn't evil, he wasn't a murderer, sure he has no idea what the hell happened to him that night but he knew it wasn't Liam. 

He remembers abel telling him he didn't see Liam in school that day, and that he had heard his friend saying he was being weird. 

That's probably why, a young teenager like Liam, suddenly woke up a murderer, that has to be a lot to process. 

Jamie saw him throw up in the toilet, and hsi parents coming to comfort him, and he decided he should leave. 

He went back into liam's room, and closed his eyes again. 

His eyes burned, and he opened them to the familiar sight what was his kitchen.

He looked down at the paper and crossed off "evil?" 

"blue eyes, shouldn't be blue" he wrote next to liam's name. 

He looked st his phone again, and hsi eyes widened when he saw it was already 3:45 AM. 

He picked up the paper and hsi pikachu and put hsi empty glass on the counter. 

Before quickly running up the stairs and into his room. He hid the paper under his mattress, and climbed into bed.


	13. A chemistry teacher who despises me and an inability to get drunk

The next day at school was eventful, what with the punching and the crying and the possession.

It started like a normal day, stiles picked up Alec and Jamie and drove them to school. They had met the others in the parking lot. 

With Avis on the back of S' motorcycle, despite avis' dad's offers to drive them in his car. Juno and Abel were in the black car. And malia had saw stiles pull up and went to see him and the other 2.

"hey!" "juno said loudly as she got out of the car, and mailed at the others. Abel got out calmly, as he looked around.

" she's over here abel" Alec laughed as he stood next to malia.

Abel turned around quickly and went red, earning a snigger from Alec and a frown of confusion from malia.

Juno pulled abel closer to the others and he stumbled abit before standing next to malia. 

"wheres lydia?" she asked looking around and standing on her top toes, "I need my fellow small person."

"she's putting stuff in her locker." malia said. 

Before anyone could say anything else, juno was running away from them and into the building. 

The others just watched her go as if this was a common occurrence.

"what's first lesson?" Avis said.

"we have English" Jamie answered,

"and you have chem" he said to Alec.

"I have math" malia huffed.

Everyone looked at abel and smirked

"abel has math too" S smirked.

Malia looked up at him and sighed in relief , "you gotta sit next to me, I'm the worst at math."

"o-OK" abel stuttered.

"great! Come on the bells gonna go in like 5 seconds." malia said before grabbing abel's arm and walking away.

The only ones left were stiles, Jamie, Alec, S and avis.

It was silence for a couple seconds, before Jamie looked at stiles and smiled shyly.

Stiles bumped his hip to Jamie's, and Jamie giggled. He pushed stiles back lightly. 

S and Avis were hand in hand, and were both looking down at their phones. 

Alec looked at stiles and jamie, and then at Avis and S, and hsi mouth dropped open.

"okay, okay." he said gaining the attention of all 4 of them, "so stiles has Jamie, and Avis has S. And what do I have? A chemistry teacher who despises me and an inability to get drunk."

Alec sighed and walked away to class. The others sniggered and looked at each other.

"come on" Avis said, gesturing for the others to follow her into school, which they did.


	14. Don't get too comfortable stiles, the day has only just begun

Scott walked through the large doors of the school and was immediately bombarded by Mason and Corey.

"why are stiles and lydia and malia with the new kids? " mason said.

"did you go and see Liam yet?" Corey said 

Scott sighed, he knew he had forgot something.

"crap sorry I forgot, is he still not in?" Scott said

Mason and Corey shook their heads. 

"stiles?" Mason repeated

"we had a fight."

"WHAT!?" they both shouted

"what about?!"

"something stupid, it was my fault"

Mason and Corey looked at each other with worried looks. 

"I have to get to class, I'll go see Liam at lunch okay?"

Mason and Corey nodded, and watched as Scott walked to his lesson. 

~~~

Jamie sat down next to stiles, who grinned at him. 

Lydia and juno were also in the class, but were sat at the back talking. 

S was in front of Avis, who was playing with her long blonde hair. 

"okay, okay. Settle down, everyone." said a man, as he walked into the classroom and plopped down into his chair.

"If any of you have taken notice of the chalk board, you'll see that there is a description of a character out of a famous book. A book that we will be covering this semester" he said

"who am I?" he read out clearly, "I am a wealthy, young male in a book that was published on the 10th of April, 1925. Some would say I let love control my life, and that i was naive to think that money could buy my happiness. I am a great man, but not a good one."

No hands went up straight away, much to the disappointment of the teacher. 

" anyone?" he sighed, and looked around at the uninterested students. 

His face lit up though, when he saw Jamie stick his hand in the air. 

" yes! " the teacher said hopefully, "Mr-?"

"axton, sir." Jamie said, and the teacher smiled, "is it Jay Gatsby?"

"ugh that thick accent" a student moaned loudly.

The whole class burst out in laughter, and Jamie sniggered, knowing he was blushing. 

Stiles looked over at him and winked, which made Jamie blush 10 times harder. 

"okay, okay. Yes Mr Axton the answer was Jay Gatsby. Well done" the teacher said.

Jamie smiled at stiles, who grinned back thoughtfully. 

"so if any of you haven't worked out yet, the book we'll be reading is the great gatsby. One of my personal favourites. And unfortunately I will be asking for volunteers to read throughout the entire semester."

The whole class groaned in annoyance. 

"now, now don't worry. I won't force you to read but I'm sure it'll get boring if you have to listen to my voice for such a long time"

"can Jamie read it?" the same student as before asked. 

The teacher rolled his eyes, "gosh you act if you've never met a British person before"

The class sniggered at the student, who rolled their eyes in embarrassment. 

Jamie saw stiles inching slightly closer to him every second until their desks were practically touching.


	15. Not a chapter :/

Hi peoples

I'm sorry I haven't been uploading very much, my mental health has kind of taken a turn for the worse so to be honest I'm not sure when I'll be uploading.

And with Christmas, there's a chance I might not upload new chapters until the new year. 

Anyway, I hope you all have an amazing Christmas or just an amazing new year.

Xx


	16. You know that thing everyone says? Yellow?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back kinda.
> 
> The only way I could explain the way my mental health is with the scene in Alice in wonderland when she falls done the hole thingy and she thinks it will never end and she will keep falling forever :)
> 
> Anyway I figured out what I wanted to do with the story for definite whilst I was hibernating and I even made a pinterest board.

"psst" stiles whispered quite loudly.

With no response stiles bit his lip and stared even harder at Jamie's side profile.

"Jamie"

Still no response, stiles was now considering the fact Jamie was just ignoring him to torment him. 

"jamieee..." stiles whispered again, "blondie"

Jamie smirked slightly, and stiles gasped in fake offence. 

"honey bunny" stiles whispered.

Jamie couldn't help but let out a choked laugh, gaining the attention of his classmates. 

The teacher was too focused to even notice, and the attention quickly faded, it was almost the end of class after all. 

Jamie looked over at stiles and giggled.

Stiles smiled and handed him a scruffily folded note. 

Jamie laid it down on the desk and carefully unfolded it despite the ripped edges. 

"will you go on a date with me?

[. Yes ] [. No.]

From stiles :)"

Jamie giggled at the childish gesture, and carefully glided his pen across the "yes" box.

He handed it back to stiles, making sure to touch his fist as he did. 

Stiles continued to stare at him for at least 10 seconds with that puppy dog eye look and that smile that would definitely be the death of Jamie, before looking away and dragging open the note. 

Jamie swears he heard stiles squeak with excitement, apparently S heard it too.

She looked over at Jamie and smirked mischievously. 

~~~~

Stiles sauntered along the corridor, still looking abit dazed, when lydia appeared next to him.

"hey lover boy, what was all that giggling about in English class?" lydia teased.

"he's just, he's so amazing... Ya know?" stiles said

"aww, well I can assure you he likes you just as much as you like him" lydia said softly putting her hand on stiles' shoulder and walking along with him.

Stiles laughed, "it's just, you know that thing that people say? Yellow?"

They opened the door leading to the cafeteria. 

Lydia watched as juno shoved a slice of pizza into her mouth. 

Lydia's mouth formed into a childish grin, "I know exactly what you mean"

~~~~

Stiles and lydia sat down in between Jamie and juno, malia was already sat down and was talking to Avis and S.

She was waving her hands around excitedly, with a huge smile spread across her whole face as she went on about something that stiles couldn't even make out because she was talking so fast.

Apparently Avis and S understood her because they both matched her exact energy.

Abel was talking to Alec and lydia was speaking softly to juno, juno looked intent in listening to Lydia's voice, she was smiling softly as lydia played with her hair.

Both girls were completely consumed by each other. 

Everyone one of them knew that they were the thing everyone was looking over at every so often. 

People from across the room sneaking quick glances at how quickly the new kids had found their people. 

Stiles looked over at his friends and couldn't help but feel as though there was only half of them sitting there.

He looked around but couldn't see Scott, or Liam. 

Mason and Corey were sat together, both of them were also some of the ones who were staring at the group. 

Not in jealousy but in complete awe. 

Stiles wanted to invite them over but to be honest he didn't know what Scott had told them. 

"are you gonna talk to him?" Jamie said.

Stiles' attention was brought to the blonde boy.

"who Scott?" he said

Jamie nodded, "you can't just be mad at each other forever"

Stiles smiled lovingly at Jamie and took his hand in his own.

"Yeah I know" he said, "but right now I think we should talk about the date you agreed to"

Suddenly the table went noticeably quieter, not completely silent, but quiet enough that stiles and Jamie both knew they were all trying to eavesdrop. 

"are you free tonight?" stiles whispered, much to the annoyance of everyone trying to listen.

Of course both malia and Alec could listen without struggle, but stiles didn't really care.

"i am" Jamie whispered back, smiling happily 

"well then, I'll pick you up at 6" stiles whispered

"any specific clothes?"

"wear anything you like"

Jamie giggled and looked down. Stiles smiled at him and ruffled his hair.


	17. Fist fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight scene

Stiles walked through the crowded halls on his way to the last lesson of the day, people pushed their way around him and freshmen students were desperately trying to squeeze their way through the sea of seniors. 

Scott couldn't help but think back to his freshman year, and to be honest there wasn't that much to remember.

There was the time where he got picked up by his backpack by a senior boy.

Scott tried to square up to him and got punched in the face, which obviously was quite a learning experience. 

Stiles was pulled out of his daydreams by scott

"stiles?" he said

Stiles sighed and turned around, "what?"

"uh, I'm sorry I punched you" Scott said

"is that it?" stiles said

"what?" Scott said, frowning

"no apology for saying that my friends shouldn't be trusted?"

"are you serious? After all the crap you have me for trusting theo?"

"yes! Because theo tried to kill us all! Theo did kill you!" stiles said in a kind of shout whisper

"how do you know they aren't just using you to get close to us?"

"because they aren't trying to be a part of your pack! They didn't say hi to me I said hi to them!"

Everyone was already in class now, leaving Scott and stiles in the hall

"but we thought we could trust theo too and look how that turned out" Scott shouted

"oh again with theo! You trusted him instead of me! That's on you!" stiles shouted back

Scott didn't respond, he jsut rolled his eyes 

"don't even get me started on what happened with Donovan"

"stiles I didn't know who to believe" Scott said firmly 

"oh yeah, you didn't. Me, your best friend of 14 years, or theo Raeken, the guy from 4th grade who shows up out of know where, cries abit and immediately earns your trust. Obviously the one to trust is theo." stiles laughed 

"stiles I said I'm sorry" Scott shouted

"it doesn't matter if you say you're sorry because I know that deep down you still don't trust me!" stiles shouted back

"yes I do" Scott lied

"oh, yeah, then why can't you look at me?" stiles said

Scott eventually looked up at stiles, but struggled to keep the eye contact.

"now I don't know what theo was giving you, but whatever it was must've been worth it Scott. Almost all of your pack dying, people actually dying. Of course theo's worth it." 

Scott doesn't even know what's wrong with him, he knows stiles is right but he can't control his fist. 

Suddenly the argument turned into a full blown fist fight, Scott definitely got more punches in that stiles but stiles definitely heard scotts nose break. 

The fight didn't last very long though, since Alec suddenly appeared in the hallway along with about 75 other students all chanting "fight, fight, fight"

Alec pushed his way through the crowd and stepped between the two, not bothering to try and stop fighting peacefully.

Instead, he punched Scott clean on the jaw and sent him flying to the ground. 

Stiles didn't register what happened next, but he remembers being surrounded by teachers and being dragged away to the principals office. 

~~~

Stiles was in there currently with Scott sitting to his left and Alec on his right. 

"no, Alec wasn't involved he just punched me to stop me from punching stiles" Scott admitted.

"well, I'm sure Alec could've come up with a less violent way of preventing you two from fighting" the principal said.

"anyway, the two of you, detention" he said pointing at Scott and stiles. "one hour"

"what about me?" Alec said

"you, are getting away with a warning. But keep in mind that if anything else happens, your punishment will be worse than theirs"

Alec ducked his head down and nodded, before exiting the room. 

"as for you two, detention after school, and I'm calling your parents!" the principal said firmly, "go on, I'll see you at the end of the day"

Scott and stiles stood up and exited the room. 

~~~

"you know, if that was your idea of talking to him I would've never suggested it" Jamie whispered as stiles sat down at the desk next to him.

"well I didn't exactly plan on doing that" stiles whispered back

"Alec text saying he got out with a warning, what did you get?"

"detention after school"

Jamie looked at stiles quite timidly. 

Stiles laughed softly, "don't worry, it's only for an hour so you're not getting out of the date that easily"

Jamie chuckled softly, and stiles put his hand over his and rubbed circles on his palm. 

"Mr stilinski, talk to your boyfriend later and get on with your work" the teacher said, apparently she had been watching the two chat for the last 2 minutes.

Stiles smirked and looked down at his paper, before taking his hand back and smiling at Jamie who grinned back at him.


	18. Its James right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeyy were finally getting to see Liam :) :D

Stiles and Scott sauntered awkwardly into the library, the English teacher had apparently been assigned detention duty since he was sitting behind a desk already.

The teacher sighed, "now I don't know what's going on with you two but it physically pains me to see such good friends fighting."

Scott and stiles both looked down, before sitting behind different tables. 

"and that is why, this detention is going to last for however long it takes for you two to sort out whatever you're fighting about" the teacher said calmly 

Scott rolled his eyes, "but-"

"no buts!" the teacher said, "I don't whether it takes you five minutes or 5 hours, you two are not leaving this library until you have made up"

Scott and stiles huffed and out their heads on the desk, neither of them were too fond of the idea of apologising first.

The teacher just made a "hmphh" sound and began reading his book.

~~~

Jamie was dropped off by abel, after a secret phone call with him on the morning. 

And he was now walking up the path which lead to Liam dunbar's house.

One knock, no answer  
Two knocks, some foot steps coming down the stairs  
Three kno- the door sung open.

"hi, sorry i was cleaning. Can I help you?" a woman, who Jamie assumed was liam's mother, said.

"hi, it's no bother I was jsut hear to see if liam's home?" Jamie said politely.

The woman made an unsure face and scrunched her nose slightly. 

"I'm not sure he's -" she began

"please, I'm a friend, me and the others are, getting quite worried. I jsut want to check on him." Jamie cut her off, with a pleading look in his eyes.

The woman sighed and signalled for him to come in. 

"liam, sweetie, your friends here to see you" his mum shouted up the stairs.

She received no answer, but Jamie could hear an erratic heartbeat coming from the first door on the left. 

"sorry honey, what's your name?" she said

"uh it's James" Jamie said

"it's James" the woman shouted again, hopefully 

Jamie heard liam's heart skip a beat, and he could smell the fear radiating off of him. 

There was no movement for a couple seconds, before they heard a door swing open slowly

Liam walked down the stairs, Jamie and the woman were standing hopefully in the kitchen. 

The door to the kitchen opened slowly, and Liam sauntered in looking like he hadn't slept in days.

His eyes went wide as he looked up and saw Jamie standing there. 

"wha- what are you-" Liam stuttered

"I think you and me need to have a talk" Jamie said softly.

Liam's mother stayed silent, hoping that jamie would manage to get through to him. 

"Yeah" liam said, still in a state of shock 

"oh and" Jamie said pulling out a cupcake box, "stiles said these are your favourite" 

Liam peered forward into the box to reveal 4 perfectly frosted cupcakes. 

Liam smiled slightly and looked up at Jamie. 

"for me?" he whispered 

"mmm-hmm" 

"you wanna go on a walk so we can have some?" Jamie said smiling thoughtfully 

"uh-sure" Liam said 

Jamie smiled and turned around to liam's mother,be tilted the box towards her and raised eyebrows 

"oh, no thank you, would you mind if I took one for my husband though, they're his favourite too" she said 

"sure, go ahead" Jamie said, and the woman carefully picked out one of the four cupcakes. 

"you wanna go get changed or are you alright like that?" Jamie chuckled

Liam looked down at his pyjama bottoms and ice cream stained shirt, he nodded and walked back upstairs.

Jamie smiled at liam's mum, who smiled back at him. 

"so James, I don't think I've seen you before, are you new?"

"Yeah, I just moved about a week ago, I met stiles first and then I met Liam"

"oh well I'm glad you're settling in okay, you know it's weird, Liam hasn't even came out of his room, never mind spoken to any of his friends"

"aww bless him, he looks like he hasn't been sleeping much either"

"I don't know when the last time was that he did sleep" his mother admitted, "I though he was doing fine, and then it was like his whole world collapsed"

"Yeah" Jamie said, not going further since he heard liam's footsteps coming down the stairs

Liam appeared in the doorway, fully dressed, but still looking slightly run down

Jamie smiled softly at him, before saying his goodbyes to liam's mother and heading out of the front door with liam. 

~~~

"these are really good" Liam said with a mouthful of cupcake.

Jamie chuckled as the two walked along through the woods.

"did you make them?" Liam said after he swallowed the last piece of cake. 

"me and Avis" Jamie said, Liam looked like he was trying to remember something, "the black haired girl"

Liam made an "ohh" noise and put the paper in his pocket.

Liam sighed and looked down, as if realising the true reason why Jamie had came to see him. 

"so..." Liam said 

Jamie sighed, "soo, I'm alive, obviously" 

Liam started walking slower and slower until he finally stopped and leant against a tree. 

Jamie stopped too, and came to stand next to him. 

Liam looked as if he was contemplating what to say. 

"if you sit down I'll tell how exactly I am alive" Jamie said, he was now sitting against the same tree. 

Liam sat down next to him, and sighed 

"so?" he said, "are you a werewolf, chimera?" 

"weretiger" Jamie responded

Liam choked on air, "a what?"

Jamie chuckled and looked down, "a weretiger"

Jamie looked up at Liam with the same emerald like irises as the other night

Liam stared at them in awe, and his mouth fell open. 

Jamie laughed abit, and his eyes returned to their natural dark brown shade. 

"so, do you like, heal quickly, and that's why you're not-" Liam cut himself off, seeming unable to say the word

"no, I do heal a lot quicker than werewolves but taut not the reason I'm alive" Jamie said, he was contemplating whether or not to tell Liam the whole story and risk exposing himself too much, or give him a short answer and risk him not understanding. 

"how?"

"uhh, well I did die" Jamie said and Liam looked heartbroken, "but I came back, because I'm cursed, to live nine lives"

Turns out he was going with the short answer

Liam's mouth fell open again, "c-cursed?"

"Yeah" Jamie said quickly.

Liam didn't respond, he needed a minute to take in the new information

"are you okay?" Jamie said

"so you, are a weretiger, and a witch cursed you to live nine lives. So you died and now you have 8 lives left?"

"seven, I lost one when I was younger" Jamie admitted

"okay" Liam said, still slightly confused

They were both silent for a couple minutes, before Jamie offered Liam some water

"wait so, why ddi you get cursed?" Liam said

"I didn't, my grandad did a couple hundred years ago and turns out the curse was on the while bloodline" Jamie laughed

"why did your grandad get cursed? Will I know your granddad's name?" Liam said excitedly

Jamie laughed, "maybe, Alistair Wayne?"

Liam's mouth fell open even further

"your granddad is, Alistair Wayne?!" Liam said

"you know him?"

"who doesn't know him!?" Liam shouted, "he was the one who fought the animals, he was the one who everyone thought was immortal because he died fighting animals and came back a few hours later, until he didn't come back, after, the, ninth fight!"

Jamie smiled and nodded 

"oh my- because rof the whole nine lives thing!"

"yep" Jamie said, glad to see Liam back to his original energy levels

Liam went to say something and then suddenly stopped, his face fell and his eyes suddenly went dark

"Liam?" Jamie said quietly.

"why are you not mad at me?" Liam whispered

"liam-"

"no, why are you not running from me or punching me, why are you talking to me like I didn't -"

"because you didn't" Jamie said

"yes I did, it doesn't matter if you came back, because I still killed you!"

"do you remember what happened?"

Liam didn't respond. 

"you don't, do you?" Jamie said

Liam shook his head, "I remember not having control of my body, and I remember everything going black. And I remember killing you" Liam said with tears in his eyes

"Liam, you remember no it having control of your own body?" Jamie asked

"I don't know what it was, it was like I was strung up like a puppet and I couldn't do anything about it." Liam cried

"Liam" Jamie said as he pulled Liam into a hug

Liam cried into his shoulder, "its not fair, it wasn't me I swear"

"I know, I know" Jamie whispered as he hugged liam, "shh, it's okay" 

"how am I gonna look at Scott, he'll hate me" Liam cried

"he won't hate you, I'll help you tell him" jamie said

"you will?" Liam whispered

"yeah, I promise, I'll be with you the whole time, don't worry" Jamie whispered

Liam nodded and pulled away from Jamie, he wiped his eyes and sniffled abit. 

"thankyou" Liam said

"it's okay" Jamie replied

"can we tell him tomorrow? I jsut want to go home and shower, and sleep for ages" Liam admitted

Jamie smiled sadly and nodded, "sure"

~~~

"you know it's been an hour, if you two jsut suck it up and make up you can leave" the teacher said looking at his watch and then up at Scott and stiles.

"Yeah I'm aware of that thank-you" stiles said

The teacher rolled his eyes, "well I'm going to the bathroom, and if you two even think about harming one another, I'm gonna have you two re arrange this whole library" the teacher said as he sat up from his desk

He walked swiftly out of the classroom and headed down the half to the staff bathroom. 

Scott looked over at stiles, who was on his phone, but didn't say anything, he just sighed and turned back round. 

A couple minutes passed and the teacher still wasn't back.

"I'm sorry I punched you" Scott said

Stiles sighed, "I'm sorry Alec punched you"

Scott laughed abit along with stiles.

"seriously though, I'm sorry about everything" Scott said

"Yeah me too"

"no, stiles, you don't have to be sorry, you were right, about everything." Scott said

Stiles looked up at Scott. 

"and I know it wasn't your fault"

Stiles didn't respond, and Scott looked down.

They both knew what wasn't stiles' fault, even if they didn't say it explicitly.

"thanks" stiles said, and he looked at Scott and smiled sadly.

Scott smiled back, before chuckling slightly. 

"so are we friends again?" he said

"of course we are. Dork"stiles laughed.

Scott laughed," good because now I get to tease you"

"about what?" stiles chuckled

"about your boyyyfrriiieeenddd" Scott said cheekily

Stiles laughed out loud, "oh noo"

Scott laughed, "hey, where'd the teacher go he left like 15 minutes ago?"

"oh yeah, I don't know. We should probably go and say we made up though" stiles said looking around 

"Yeah" Scott said as he and stiles stood up and grabbed their bags.

They both walked out of the library in search of the English teacher. 

~~~~

"Scott we've been searching for ages, he probably left" stiles said

It was true, they had been searching for at least a half hour and they were both getting restless.

"Yeah, I guess. I just have this weird feeling, you know?" Scott said

"Yeah, I guess. Come on, we'll go see him tomorrow" stiles said

Scott nodded and they both headed for the exit.


	19. Date night

Stiles parked the jeep and turned the engine off, there's still a couple hours before he's picking up Jamie.

Meaning he still has a couple hours to figure out whats he's going to wear.

Hes been thinking about what they woukd do and where they woukd go since he first saw Jamie, so tut wasn't a problem.

He sauntered into the house, and was shocked to see his dad sitting at the desk.

Noah looked up when be heard the door close 

"Hey kid, I for a call of your school. Anything you wanna admit to?" He said 

"Uh,i kinda got into a fight with scott again. But its okay because we made up in detention" stiles replied 

"So your not fighting anymore?"noah said 

"Nope,were perfectly fine." Stiles said quite rushed 

"You got somewhere ypu need to be?"noah teased 

Stiles laughed awkwardly, " I kinda, have a date with Jamie"

Noah gasped, "and you didn't tell me? Where are you going?" 

"Uh, there's this new space exhibition thing, he was talking about how he's never been to one so I was thinking we could go there and then get dinner afterwards." 

Noah smiled, "that's sound amazing. Now go on,go get ready" 

Stiles smiled and ran up the stairs excitedly.

~~~

Jamie sat staring at his wardrobe longingly, stiles had said he can wear whatever he wants, but what does that mean? 

What if he wears jeans and stiles shows up in a suit, or worse Jamie wears a suit and stiles shows up in jeans.

"That's it, im cheating"jamie exclaimed out loud, he said in his bed and laid on his back.

His eyes glowed like emeralds and the room shook around him until his surroundings changed to stiles' bedroom.

Jamie's never been in his bedroom, its cute.

And stiles is even cuter standing in eont of the mirror checking out his own arse.

Jamie chuckled abit and looked stile sup and down to see what he was wearing.

Be knew it was wrong, but the stress was getting to him.

Jamie sighed and laid back down on his back,this time on stiles' bed.

The room shook quietly around him and he was back in his own room surrounded by the likes of clothes he had thrown on the floor.

"Jeans and a T-shirt" he said, "perfect"

He looked down at a pair of blue jeans which were slightly baggy, but he still loved them, and a t-shirt which was currently the only thing left in his wardrobe.


	20. Did you know your eyes sparkle when you're excited?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay were going to pretend that whats happened so far has happened over the space of a few weeks because I was re-reading and its very rushed but i can't really fix it now so let's just pretend.
> 
> Anyway, thanks to all the readers so far, its a very nice feeling knowing someone's actually reading what I think about 24/7

Stiles pulled up to Jamie's house about 15 minutes early.

He has stopped to get flowers on the way so he assumed he would be right on time, but apparently there was no traffic tonight sk he was still abit early.

I doesn't really matter though, even if Jamie isn't ready, stiles can always wait.

He pushed his thoughts aside and walked towards his front door, excitedly pressing the door bell.

Jamie answered within 30 seconds, 

"Awww you look adorable" stiles said with a dorkish look on his face.

"Shut up" Jamie laughed whilst blushing 

"Oh,these are for you" stiles said handing him the flowers 

"Aww thankyou, they're my favourite. How did you know?" Jamie said as he and stiles wandered through the house.

Jamie put the flowers in a vase and filled it with water.

"I could just sense it" stiles lied, grinning playfully.

Jamie grinned af him and kissed him on the cheek.

"You ready?" Stiles said, Jamie nodded and the two walked back out of the house hand in hand.

~~~

Stiles had forced Jamie to wear a blindfold when they were close to the building in which the display was.

He said something abouf it being a surprise.

And now,stiles was leading Jamie into the huge room, which was filled with various amazing displays of planets and stars.

The walls had some sort of illusions of them which made it look like it had been formed by magic.

And to be honest, stiles wouldn't be surprised if it had been.

"Okay,you can take it off now" stiles said, trying to contain his excitement.

There were people around the two boys,watching in awe of them.

Some made various "aww"noises and some just smiled.

But Stiles was only focused on the way Jamie's eyes lit up as soon as he took off the blindfold.

Literally, emerald green specs glowed in his eyes and the light of the sun lit up his face so that it looked as if he was standing infeont of the actual sun.

It was magical.

"Woah" was the only thing Jamie could say 

Stiles continued grinning at him, and looked at Jamie as if he was the stars.

Jamie eventually looked back at stiles and smiled genuinely.

He spring into his arms and hugged him rightly, stiles laughed and hughd him back, and the people began staring at them all over again.

"Pretty good for a fist date right?" Stiles laughed 

"The best" Jamie said into stiles' shoulder.

~~~~

Scott sat at home, he had an odd feeling about tonight.

Nothing about stiles, or Jamie, or about any of the new kids for that matter.

Stiles was right, they wasted nothing, they hadn't tried to talk to Scott or stiles.

Stiles was the one who invited himself ino their group, and they had welcomed him.

But, anyway, the person that Scott had a bad feeling about was the English teacher.

He had tried so hard to get Scott and stiles to make up, so why would he just disappear?

~~~~~

Juno and abel were sitting at the kitchen table with abels mother.

"And then she said 'uh that think accent' and J blushed like crazy!" Juno said laughing hysterically 

"Oh I'm sure it was very funny" Mrs torres laughed 

Abel smiled at his mother and then at juno and laughed

"What about you abel, do you like this, stiles boy" Mrs torres said 

"Yeah he's great, be and Jamie get on really well" abel said, "im pretty sure they're on a date now" 

"Aww, why didn't anybody tell me?" Juno whined 

"Maybe because everytime one of your friends has went on a date you just happened to show up at 6he same place" Mrs torres laughed 

"That was one time,and it was an accident" juno argued, playfully 

"Tell that to S" abel laughed 

Mrs torres laughed and stood up from the table, she picked up the empty plates which were in front of abel and juno.

She walked towards the sink and turned on the water 

"I was talking to alecs mother today, she said there's a couple people in his grade who are somewhat supernatural" 

"Yeah, Mason,Corey and Liam" abel said 

"I don't think we've met Liam have we?" Juno said as she sipped on her drink 

"Jamie said there was something was going on with him, he text me saying everything's fine now though" abel said as he got up and began drying the dishes.

"What happened?" Juno said 

"I'm not sure, Jamie said its best if liam tells Scott when he's ready" 

Juno stood up and took the dry dishes from abel and packed them in the cupboards

"Oh, I forgot, would you mind if we all came here on Friday, i got this cool projector thingy and there's this perfect space outside" juno said excitedly.

"I don't mind at all, sweetheart"mrs torres said, she had finished washing the dishes now and walked past juno,kissing her on the head as she walked past.

Juno grinned at abel and laughed.

Abel just smiled back ag her and went back tk drying the dishes.

The two were silent for about 5 minutes before abel finally decided to speak up on the topic he had been wanting to ask her since the night before.

"Hey uh, where did you go last night?" Abel said

Juno lifted her head slowly, "I didn't go anywhere"

Abel laughed, "juno you're like the loudest person at sneaking out. Where did you go?" 

Juno looked down, "uh, i went to Lydia's"

"Oh,ok cool." Abel said, even though he knew juno was lying through her teeth.

The topic was dropped though, and the two went about their businesses as normal.

~~~

Stiles and Jamie walked out of the building hand in hand, Jamie was still talking about something he had learned in physics about space, and stiles was listening intently.

"That was definitely the best first date ever" Jamie finished.

Stiles smiled at him sweetly, "really?" 

"Definitely" Jamie said as he stepped in front of stiles, and pushed his lip against his.

The two kissed for about 5 minutes before Jamie pulled away and giggled.

Stiles took his hand and rubbed his thumb over his palm.

Jamie smiled softly at him

"You ready to eat?" Stiles said, Jamie nodded 

"I know the perfect place" stiles said 

~~~

Meanwhile, avis and s were lying on a bed.

Avis giggled as S trailed soft kisses down her stomach.

"Knock knock" said avis' dad as he walked into the room.

"Oh my- sorry" he said, immediately walking back out when he saw S lying on of avis.

"Dad its okay we went doing anything" avis laughed 

S looked up at avis and smirked 

"Later" avis whispered 

S smiled at her and winked 

Avis' dad elated back into the room, "phew, you girls are gonna give me a heart attack one day"

"Sorry Mr W" s laughed 

Mr winston laughed and rolled his eyes, "come on, dinners on the table"

~~~

Stiles slid into a booth in a diner which wasn't very busy, Jamie followed foot and slid into the seat opposite him.

"Me and my dad used to come here after he finished work every Friday" stiles said 

"Aww" Jamie said, smiling thoughtfully 

"They have the best milkshakes, too, and the burgers are great" 

"Which one should I get then" Jamie said, still smiling thoughtfully at stiles.

"Well, I always used to get this one-" stiles pointed down at one of the milkshakes on the menu, "and my dad used to to get this-" he pointed at another, "and there's only three which are the same size, so I figured if you're upf ro it, you could try this one-"he pointed to the final large milkshake, "and then if you like it, my dad was talking about bringing the tradition back, and so you could be the final missing milkshake"

Jamie laughed, "that sounds like a great idea" 

Stiles smiled excitedly, however he was brought out of his trance by an older man walking towards them

"Stiles?" The man said, he was wearing an apron so Jamie assumed he worked here.

"Hey, mr valton" stiles said smiling af the man, Jamie smiled at him too.

"Oh I knew it was you, how are you boy i haven't seen you in years"

"I'm doing great mr valton, how are you I was worried you wouldn't be working here anymore?" Stiles said

"Oh well, they tried to get me to retire and take a vacation but I love this place too much, and plus, I feel great" the man laughed 

"That's great" stiles laughed 

The man looked over at Jamie and smiled, "and whos the lucky guy" 

"Mr vaton, this is Jamie, my-" he looked over at Jamie for approval, Jamie nodded and wicked at him, "-boyfriend" 

"Ohh I was hoping you'd say that!" Mr valton said happily, "its lovely to meet you Jamie"

"Nice to meet you" Jamie said happily, as he shook the mans hand.

"You got a real catch here stiles, you better treat him well" the man laughed 

"Yeah I know " stiles said, looking at Jamie in way that made Jamie blush and look down 

"What can I get you boys?" Mr valton laughed 

"Can we get these two?" Stiles said 

"Ohh, I see you're the final milkshake Jamie" the man laughed 

"I am" Jamie laughed 

Mr valton smiled cheerily at tbe boys, and took tbe menu, "I'll bring 'em right out"

The man smiled once more before asking away.

Jamie looked at stiles and smiled happily, "he's so sweet"

"Yeah, I know. He was the first person I came out to" stiles admitted 

"Really?" Jamie said smiling 

"Mmm-hmm, I was scared to come out to my dad so I came and told him first and he helped me tell him using the milkshakes, same with scott" stiles laughed 

Jamie smiled at him and put his hand on top of stiles.

"So, boyfriends?" Jamie said 

"Boyfriends" stiles replied, lending in and kissing Jamie softly.

~~~~

Scott sat at home, alone, lying on his bed.

He felt the need to sleep but his mind was too busy raging with all the thoughts of what had happened in the last few weeks .

New kids arriving, Liam acting weird, stiles and him fighting twice and making up, stiles has a boyfriend, the whole pack have suddenly became best friends with a whole group of new students, the english teacher might be missing. Whats next, zombie apocalypse? 

Scott shuddered at the last thought, if there was some thing be didn't want to jinx, it would be that.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed next to him on the bed. 

"What is it? From Derek hale" 

Scott had forgot he had texted him.

But now what was he going to text him back? Scott wasn't as concerned about the new group because he could sense that stiles knew what they are and wasn't scared.

He could mention Liam. Or the thought that been plaguing his mind since he sent a boy to hell.

Scott pressed the call bottom on Derek's name, his mimd suddenly started racing more as the phone kept dialing.

"What is it Scott?" Said Derek.

By power scotts mind was racing with a million different thoughts.

"Scott?"Derek repeated 

"I think somethings going on but I don't know what. And there's these new students and stiles knows what they are but I don't and they whole packs becoming best friends with them and liams acting weird and I think my english teacher mightv'e been kidnapped and I think something bads gonna happen and for some reason I think theos connected to it and stiles is dating one of the new students and the girls are mad at me for punching stiles and they haven't spoke to me and I keep getting this weird feeling that I've done something wrong but it doesn't make any sense because it can't be wrong." Scott practically spewed all his words out in one go, leaving Derek open mouthed on the other side.

"Huh?" Was the only answer Derek could come up with.

"Did you get any of that?" Scott said hopefully 

"I got, new students, best friends, Liam being weird, something about an English teacher, theo and Liam dating? But i think I heard that wrong, because before you said theo had brutally murdered you and manipulated the whole pack, and then I think you said stiles is dating one of the new students, the girls are mad at you, and you think you did something wrong?" Derek said 

"Actually thats pretty accurate" Scott said with a sigh

"Okay, start from the beginning, there's new students" 

"Yeah, there's 3 boys and 3 girls, 2 of the girls are dating, I think, and stiles is dating one if the boys-" Scott got cut off by Derek gasping 

"I knew he liked guys!" Derek said triumphantly, Scott heard him whisper "I told you" to Braden, "sorry, carry on" 

"And non of them are human but stiles knows what they are and he's right about most stuff so I don't think they're bad or anything" 

"And you said Liam was acting weird?" 

"Yeah, he hasn't been in school all week, and he was ignoring my texts and wouldn't let me into his house, but he text me earlier saying he was fine and he'd see me soon, so i think he's fine" 

"Okay, so, English teacher?" Derek said as if he was going down a list and checking off what Scott had said.

Which he was, but Scott didn't realise that.

"Yeah, so me and stiles had a fight about him dating the new student, and i punched him so the girls are still mad at me, and this was a couple weeks ago, but today we had another fight and one of the new students punched me to stop us fighting, but me and stiles made up in detention. But our English teacher was leading the detention, and he went to the bathroom and after me and stiles made up, we realised that he had never came back. So we searched around the school for him, and we couldn't find him anywhere, so we left, but now I have this awful feeling something bads happened to him." 

"Okay, so you and stiles are friends again, and the girls will probably forgive you when they find out."

"Hopefully"

"Okay, well thats good. And you said something about theo and how you think something bads gonna happen."

"Yeah, I have this awful feeling"

"That something bads coming?"

"No, that something bads already here, and for some reason everytime I think about it my mind always comes back to the theory that theo has something to do with it."

"Okay so go and see theo" Derek said 

Scotts face fell, how could he forget to tell Derek taug he and the others had sent theo to hell via kiras sword?

"Scott?"

Scott laughed awkwardly, "uh, yeah, not an option" 

"What did you do?" 

Scott didn't respond

"Scott?" 

"We kinda, sorta, sent theo to hell."

"You killed him!" 

"What?no! The skin walkers sent him to hell with kiras sword" 

"S-skinwalkers?" 

"Yeah, kira had to to with them to get better after the dread doctors messed with her powers and they became too much to control" 

Derek didn't say anything, but on the other end, he and braden sat staring at the phone, mouths wide open.

"So are we going?" Braden whispered, as if she was reading Derek's mind

Derek nodded.

"Okay, were gonna come back to beacon hills" Derek said 

"What? Seriously?" Scott said, "I don't need you here, I was just stressed."

"Scott, we'll be there soon, tell the others were coming"

"Oh, okay" Scott said, still slightly shocked.

~~~

Stiles and Jamie walked slowly out of the diner, towards the jeep

"Hey can I ask you something?" Stiles said 

"Sure" Jamie replied 

"What are you doing about graduation?" Stiles said, " I mean there's only like a month of school left before the summer, I was surprised they let you move school so close to the end of the year" 

"Oh we've already done all our exams, and we've all graduated, except alec obviously" Jamie laughed 

"Wait, seriously?" Stiles said 

Jamie nodded, "the school was closing down, so all the seniors could either go to a different school and finish the year, or they could just graduate early. And we were all practically ready to graduate anyway so we jsut did it early" 

Stiles raised his eyebrows in shock, "wait so why did you come back to school if you all already graduated?"

"Well, dont tell him I told you, but alec gets really nervous around new people. I think the idea of having to find a whole new group of friends after being with us for so long was a bit too much for him and he ended up not wanting to go at all. So we said that until were forced to leave for college we'd stay with him." Jamie explained 

Stiles didn't say anything, he just listened to what James was saying 

"But to be honest, I think meeting you guys, and him finding out there's people his age in your pack kind of gave him some relief that he wouldn't be alone when we leave." 

"You know, he's alot like Liam, if liam ever comes back to school I think they'll get on great. And even if he is scared I'm only in Washington and the others aren't too far away." 

Jamie stopped dead in his tracks and looked at stiles 

"Wait a minute, where are you going after high school?" Jamie said 

"Goerge wahsjngton University. Where are you going?"Stiles said smirking

"Georgetown University" Jamie said excitedly 

"No way" stiles said, he couldn't believe it.

"Oh my-" Jamie said before leaping into stiles arms.

Stiles lifted him off the floor and spun him around, the boys both smiled at eachother before pressing their lips together.

"They're like 30 minutes from eachother" stiles said, beaming, his head was pressed against Jamie's.

"I know" Jamie laughed 

Jamie smiled at stiles, and stiles doenst think he's ever saw someone look so happy"

"What are you studying?" Jamie whispered 

"There's this FBI course which I'm gonna do" stiles whipsered back, "what about you?"

"Mines way more boring than yours, i'm doing physics and engineering" Jamie giggled

"Oh my god you're like Tony stark" stiles said excitedly 

Jamie laughed and put his hand on stiles' jawline.

"You can be Tony stark and I'll be black widow!" Stiles beamed on

"Sure thing natasha" Jamie laughed

Stiles dragged Jamie towards the jeep before kissing him again.


	21. A bit of a bloody return

Monday morning, Jamie sat in the passenger seat of the jeep, Alec was sat in the back complaining about how they should take turns of who gets to sit in the front seat.

"oh be quiet child" Jamie eventually say, laughing as he got out of the car.

"I am not a child" Alec whined in offence.

"anyone what a sweet?" Jamie said pulling a lollipop out of his bag.

Alec pouted and took the lollipop out of his hand, he began walking into the school, leaving Jamie and stiles sniggering.

They both caught up to him eventually, and Scott jogged after them too.

They had went to abel and juno's house on Friday, Scott hadn't stayed but he did bring it upon himself to apologise.

"hey" he said as he stood next to stiles

"hiya Scotty" stiles said

"is Liam back in, he said he was?" Scott said desperately

" I don't know he-" stiles stopped when he saw Liam getting out of the car, "oh there he is"

Scott looked at Liam and was going to walk over when suddenly mason shouted, "Liam? Liam dunbar? Baby!"

Mason ran into liam's arms and hugged him tightly, being followed by Corey.

Liam laughed and hugged Mason just as tightly.

"you okay man?" Mason said

Liam sighed and smiled at Mason, "Yeah I'm okay"

Mason smiled at Liam and let go of him, "come on, there's so much I have to tell you"

The three of them walked towards Scott and the other 3 standing there.

Scott smiled at Liam, "hey"

Liam smiled quite nervously at Scott, but Scott didn't realise and hugged Liam.

Liam hugged him back despite feeling guilty.

Liam let go and looked at Jamie and smiled

Jamie smiled at him sadly, and stiles looked suspiciously at the two, since they had never met as far as he was concerned.

~~~~

The whole group sat at two tables which they had pushed together, yes, the whole group.

Lydia, malia, Liam, Corey, Mason, stiles, s, Avis, Jamie, abel, juno, Alec and Scott.

Scott looked over them all and smiled.

~~~

Abit of time passed before Scott finally told them the news

"hey, uh, I think we need to have a pack meeting" Scott said, scratching his head

"huh, why?" stiles said

"I know I should've told you sooner but Derek's coming back" Scott said

Abel almost choked on his drink, "derek hale?!"

The original pack members nodded, and abel's mouth fell open.

"here we go" juno chimed in with a laugh

"whens he coming? Is he cool? Did he really give up his alpha status to save his sister?" abel said excitedly

Malia smiled warmly at him as he fan girled over derek hale.

"you know my dad's Peter hale, right?" she said

Abel's mouth fell open even more, "no way. Are you serious?"

"mmm-hmm" Malia said stuffing her face with food.

Abel looked at her thoughtfully, and smiled.

Scott looked at abel and smirked.

"anyway, why's he coming back?" stiles said taking a sip of Jamie's drink and smirking at him, earning a look of fake offence from Jamie.

Stiles sniggered and Jamie hit him softly on the amr with his maths book, causing stiles to laugh even more.

"uhm, I think it might be best to just tell all of you when we're there" Scott said as he scratched his head.

"is it something to do with the English teacher?" lydia said 

"uh, yeah kinda" Scott replied 

"maybe he's just sick" malia said 

"no, as of today they're officially classing him as a missing Person" Jamie said, showing them an article on his phone explaining the circumstances. 

~~~

Liam had been staring at a table opposite them since before Scott even brought up a pack meeting, he had his eyes fixated on a boy who was looking down, his hands were shaking and Liam couldn't quite make out who it was.

He looked closer, examining the boys hair and body. 

"theo?" he whispered under his breath, squinting at the boy. 

"liam?" lydia chimed in, causing Liam to snap out of his trance

"you okay?" she said

"huh, yeah" Liam laughed awkwardly

Scott looked at him weird and looked over at the table he was staring at, only to see that no one was there.

Liam looked over too, and gasped when he saw theo had disappeared as if he was never there. But what if, he had never been there?

"pack meeting, tonight?" stiles repeated scotts words

Liam looked straight at Jamie, who raised an eyebrow

"uh, yeah, okay, what time?" Liam said

"derek said he's still a couple hours away so maybe 5" Scott said

The group nodded

"wait was that just aimed at you guys or all of us?" Alec said

"I wanna meet derek hale" abel chimed in, "is Peter gonna be there too?"

"uh, I dunno" Scott laughed

"and yeah, I think you guys might wanna be there too" Scott said

~~~~

Jamie was walking to his last lesson of the day, when he suddenly heard a voice calling his name

"Jamie" it shouted, whoever it was sounded desperate

Jamie turned to see liam standing in the hall, he looked as if he was on the verge of tears, either that or he might punch something.

Jamie looked around before walking towards Liam, when he was standing in front of him he noticed that his hands were covered in blood, surrounding the crescent shaped holes in his palm.

Jamie sighed sadly, before leading liam into the bathroom.

~~~

Liam sat watching as Jamie wiped a cloth over his 'now healed' hands, and rinse it over the sink.

"you always carry bandages in your bag?" Liam chuckled

"Yeah, well, as majestic as S seems she's insanely clumsy" jamie laughed

Liam laughed and looked down, "thank-you"

Jamie smiled at him, "it's okay"

He sighed and sat back down on a bench next to him, "this happen often?"

"I was doing so good, and then-" Liam said

"Yeah I get it" Jamie sighed, "you think you're ready to tell Scott tonight?"

"Yeah, I think so, I'm just scared I'm gonna freak out and he's gonna see them before I get a chance to tell him" Liam said quietly

"he'll understand" Jamie said, putting a hand on Liam's shoulder

"and if it makes you feel better, I was looking into what might've happened and I think I might have found something"

"do you know what happened?" liam said

"I think it might be best to tell everyone at the same time" Jamie said

"is something bad coming?" Liam said nervously

"I think something bad's already here. In fact, I think it might've been here a while" Jamie said, reminding himself of the countless books lying messily on his floor, the random words scribbled on paper, the open tabs on his laptop.

And two words scribbled a hundred times, connecting to everything.

Theo raeken.


	22. I leave you alone for a year and this is what happens

Scott pulled up to Derek's loft and sighed, it's weird being back after such a lung time.

He didn't even remember derek still owned the loft until he text him one day telling him to check on it. 

Scott turned to his right and watched as stiles pulled up in the jeep next to him, Jamie in the passenger seat, Alec and Liam in the back seat.

He turned to his left and watched as abel pulled up on his motorbike, with... "malia?" Scott whispered whilst squinting at the person behind him.

He watched as abel slipped his helmet off, and malia did the same. 

Abel offered a hand after he got off, and malia took it.

Scott chuckled slightly, but looked away when he saw malia turn her head to him.

Next to arrive was Avis and S on S's motorbike, and finally, lydia and juno, who apparently gave Mason and Corey a ride.

Scott sighed and got out of the car

"weirdo" malia said to Scott, and abel laughed.

Scott sniggered, "what, you two are cute" Scott whispered as he watched abel pulling the stand down on his bike.

"shut up" malia said

Scott sniggered and looked at stiles and the others. 

"is he here?" stiles shouted

Abel suddenly perked up and looked at Scott. 

"no, he said he's 10 minutes away so we can just go in" Scott said pulling out a shiny key.

~~~~

Scott slid open the door to the loft and sighed 

It was just a s derek had left it, same bed in the middle of the room and sofa opposite. 

Malia was sure that abel would burst with excitement.

Lydia strolled in with juno, holding her hand as she entered. 

"well, I guess this place never changed" she sighed

Stiles looked at Jamie and watched as his eyes scanned around the loft in wonder and awe.

Stiles smiled at him thoughtfully, and Jamie must've caught him, because he looked at stiles and grinned. 

~~~~

They were all wandering around, some of them in the kitchen, some in the middle of the house and some wandering up and down the spiral stairs where Peter used to sit.

Derek waited outside for a second, still taking in the loft which he left behind. 

Braden stood close to him and sniggered, "home sweet home" she laughed

Derek looked over at her and sniggered, before finally pushing open the door. 

He was taken back at how many people were in there. 

Stiles, Scott, blonde person, someone who looks way to excited to see him. There must be at least 15 people there. Wait no, 13. 

Derek smiled at them all, and looked at Scott, who smiled warmly at him.

"there's a lot more of you than there was when I left" derek laughed as Scott walked towards him and the others followed.

"hello" Peter suddenly popped up in the door and smiled

Malia looked up at him, and then looked at abel, who's eyes were so wide he looked like a cartoon character. 

Peter had to step back too when he was the amount of teenagers standing in front of him.

"woah" he said scanning though all of them until malia. 

"ah, there you are" he said.

"so uh, no offence, but, when you all... Arrive?" derek said as he looked through the unfamiliar faces

"oh we got her a couple weeks ago" Alec said, pushing through the crowd to come and meet Derek.

He shook his hand and smiled brightly at him, "Alec Langford, nice to meet you."

Derek smiled at how confident the teenage was, "nice to meet you, Derek hale"

Alec nodded, "my friend abel's in love with you"

Abel's suddenly turned to Alec with his mouth wide open 

"I am not" he argued

"mmm-hmm" Alec said sassily, before stepping aside 

Derek was slightly confused by what Alec had said, and laughed awkwardly 

"abel's a dork, he's wanted to meet you since he was 12" S sniggered

"awe" braden laughed 

Abel just huffed, and glared at S, who put her hands up in surrender and laughed. 

Derek laughed, and walked towards abel, "it's nice to meet you"

Abel smiled at him, and shook his hand.

"what about me? I'm interesting" Peter said slightly offended

Braden sniggered. 

"no I've heard about you too, and I... Know what you did" abel said slightly awkwardly

Malia laughed and Peter sighed, "fair enough"

Abel looked at malia and malia sniggered at him.

Peter squinted at the two, before walking away and taking his signature space on the stairs.

Stiles watched as he sat, and rummaged around until he was comfortable.

"so, this is Avis, S, juno and-"Scott said whilst pointing a t the girls and then Jamie.

"James Wayne?" Peter said whilst standing up and walking towards Jamie

He had been staring at the pretty blonde boy for ages and he just realised who he was.

"uhm, axton, but yeah originally a Wayne" Jamie laughed

Peter shook his hand whilst staring at him. 

"wait a minutes, Wayne?" derek said, shocked

"as in Alistair Wayne?" he said

Jamie laughed and nodded. 

"oh my- my mom used to tell me stories about your family" derek said, smiling brightly

Stiles laughed awkwardly, "heyy, maybe we should stop fangirling over my boyfriend"

Derek almost choked on air, "you're dating a wayne?"

"I knew it" Peter said

Everyone stared at him

"what, I always knew he liked boys" Peter said

"how the hell did you get a Wayne?" derek said whilst looking at stiles

Stiles scoffed in offence, "whats that supposed to mean?"

Derek just raised his eyebrows and turned back around, he headed towards the sofa and sat down next to braden, who had sat down ages ago.

Stiles looked at jamie, who was grinning at him, trying not to laugh 

Stiles rolled his eyes and grabbed his hand, he sat on the sofa and dragged Jamie to sit on his lap.

~~~~

"so, who's gonna be the first to admit they've been lying?" abel said, standing up. 

Everyone looked up at him, slightly shocked, they had forgot it was even a pack meeting.

"what?" Avis said

"isn't it obvious? Everyone one of us is hiding something" abel laughed, "you guys really didn't think I'd realise?" 

The group looked at each other, confused. 

"well then, maybe I should give you a hint" abel said with a sigh

"Jamie, you've been staying up late doing research on something and you only do that when you're nervous about something. Liam, you disappeared for a a week. Stiles, you watched the video of Jamie dying despite Alec telling you not to-"

"you did what?" Jamie and Alec said in sync, both of them looking straight at stiles

-"let me finish, please" abel said, and continued when everyone was silent

"but you saw something in the video and you want to look at it again but you can't because everytime you watch it you can't help but look at Jamie lying dead on the ground. S, you saw something when we found Jamie but you said it was nothing even though you knew it was something. Alec, something happened to you the first day we got here. Lydia, you've been having dreams about the guy who tried to kill you all a couple months ago, but the dreams make no sense so you've been ignoring them. Juno, you've been sleepwalking, into the sewers. Avis, you've been helping S to keep her secret. And Scott, you know something happened to the English teacher, but you don't know what, you're also drowning in the feeling of uncertainty and regret."

" so, either you guys suck it up, and tell us what your hiding, or... I'll take a look inside your heads and find out for myself" abel said, quite threateningly, despite his calm nature.

Everyone in the group were staring at him with an open mouth, malia included 

"you are so hot" she said and abel turned and winked at her.

"I leave you guys alone for a year and this is what happens" derek said


	23. How many times can you say "why didn't you tell us?" In an hour?

Stiles scratched his neck nervously, and Jamie grabbed onto his hand softly, without looking at him.

"Okay well before we tell eachother our big secrets and Scott ends up crying, i wanna know what the rest of you are. I mean you're clearly not werewolves, and you're obviously not human, so what are you?" Peter said, leaning forward on the stairs.

The newest members exchanged glances, and s sighed.

Suddnely,all of them stood up and Jamie counted down

"I,2,3" he said

On the number 3 all of them dropped to one knee and juno groaned loudly, earning a slight snigger from S.

"S is a kelpie, avis' a siren, alecs a werewolf,Jamie's a weretiger, abels a witch and im abel's familiar" she said in one breath 

Derek's stared at them with raised eyebrows, "oh, okay"

Peter didn't say anything, he just made an "oh" sound.

"Witch?" Malia said 

"Warlock" abel said rolling his eyes at juno.

"So, now that that's over with, spill it. Whats going on?" Braden said as she leaned into Derek's arm.

Suddnely,after a few seconds of anticipation, everyone started speaking at once

Braden's mouth fell open in shock, as well as Derek's and Peters

All 3 of them watched as all of the teenagers started saying random things and waving their hands around.

"Okay!" Derek shouted over them all.

The teenagers voices dispersed into nothing.

"S?" Braden said looking at S

S nodded

"Okay, S, you go first" braden said 

Avis looked over at her and put her hand over hers.

"When we found J dead, I saw-"

"Jamie died?" Scott interrupted and looked at Jamie 

"Nine lives" Jamie said quickly and signalled for S to carry on, Liam was looking down, trying to steady his heartrate.

"I saw this black figure standing at the end of the road and I thought it was nothing, so I ignored it and just helped J." S carried on, "but then, I kept seeing it the next day, and then it stopped for weeks...but then, the other night, I saw it standing at the end of my bed. I told avis about it, but that's all I know, and I just thought it was nightmares or something!"

Stiles sighed, "I think i saw the same thing standing on the side of the road in...the video" stiles said quietly 

Jamie looked at him sadly, "why did you watch it?"

"I wasn't going to, but then my dad said the person who killed you looked familiar" stiles said 

Jamie didn't say anything.

"I think I saw something too" alec said and everyone looked at him, "it wasn't a, shadow thing, or whatever, but it was something. There was this weird black fog on the ground, and it kept moving round like water or something" 

Jamie thought back to the research he was doing, a black silhouette, a black fog, possession.

This makes no sense.

"J?" Avis said pulling J out of his trance, "do you know something?" 

"I'm not sure, i think I might of been looking for the same thing, but it was more based on possession" Jamie responded

"Possession?" Scott said, growing more confused 

"Did someone get possessed?" Peter said 

Derek glared at Peter

Alec was looking down, as if realising something, bit he wasn't quite sure.

"We're you possessed?" S said 

"You think whoever it was that killed you was possessed, and we know them, that's why you didn't want to tell us who it was" he said as he looked up at Jamie.

Jamie was silent for a couple seconds, thankfully, everyone was too busy to notice liams erratic heartbeat.

"Its not up for debate, alec, I know they were" Jamie said finally 

"How do you know that?" S argued

"Because one minute they were crying on the side of the road and the next they stabbed me in the heart. I know them, and I know they didn't do it" Jamie argued back.

"Okay, okay, how about we get all the information before we start arguing" Derek suggested 

"Lydia?" Malia said 

Lydia looked up at them, "they're just nightmares about theo"

Scott looked at her, and Derek looked at Scott.

"What about?" Derek said, still looking at Scott.

"Thats the thing, I have no idea. Non of them make sense, in some of them he's 9 and screaming for help, and in some he's 19 and killing a hundred people"

"Wow talk about some kind of childhood trauma" Peter said to himslef,earning a growl from malia.

"Yeesh" Peter said 

"Is theo the one in the sewers?" Juno said innocently 

Scott and the others looked at eachother,and then at juno

"Juno, did something happen when yoh were sleepwalking?" Abel said 

Juno nodded, "I saw someone" her eyes were slightly teary, and she began walking over to abel and malai who were sitting on a table.

Abel opened his arm to her and she sat down next to him

"He was screaming for help, and he was being dragged underground by someone" juno said

Stiles looked at Scott, and Jamie looked down at Liam, who was sitting in the corner of the room.

"You okay?" Jamie mimed 

Liam didn't respond to Jamie, he just looked up at him and bit his lip.

"I keep seeing him too" Liam admitted, not being able to say that his eyes are no longer yellow.

"What?" Scott said kneepimg down in front of Liam.

"At lunch, he was sitting at the table" Liam said quietly 

Scott put a hand on liams shoulder, "we'll figure this out, dont worry" 

Liam felt more guilty in this moment than he ever had in his entire life.

"Wait, let me get this straight, half of us are seeing theo raeken in our nightmares and in our daydreams" stiles said, "theo raken who we sent to hell" 

"What?" Jamie said 

Stiles wasn't really sure what to say.

"Stiles everything I've found out, no matter how I look at it, it always ends with theo raeken" 

"But theo's dead, well technically not, but still" Malia said

"Scott feels guilty about sending him to hell" Derek said and Scott's mouth fell open at Derek

"Well you weren't going to say anything" Derek argued 

"Yes i was" Scott claimed

"Why the hell do you feel guilty?" Malia said 

"I-" 

"Scott, he killed you. He manipulated, all of us, he manipulated Liam into trying to kill you. Who knows how many other people he killed. If anyone deserves to be in hell, its him." She said 

"Its not guilt, something just feels wrong" Scott said 

"Okay, well let's get back to this weird possession thing, who was it, J?" Alec said, shifting the focus back to Jamie

"Do you never give up?" Jamie said, quite annoyed 

"No,because I think you're being stupid" alec said 

"Boys" avis tried to intervene but was unsuccessful as the boys were still going at it.

"Alec you make assumptions when you don't know half of what happened" Jamie said 

"So then tell me what happened!" Alec shouted 

"I can't tell you what happened!" Jamie shouted back 

"Why? What are you scared you're gonna upset them!" 

"Alec!" Derek shouted, but it did nothing.

"Who was it J? Was it stiles?" 

"Why are you so bothered? I'll tell when when they're ready" 

"Oh so it was him!" Alec said looking at stiles, everyone was standing around the two.

Scott had went to intervene but was spilled back by abel, who shook his head 

Alec suddenly grabbed stiles by the neck and picked him off his feet, "it was you wasn't it? Lost your temper? Took it out on him?" 

"I was driving you home idiot" stiles said, struggling to breathe, Scott and malia were trying to get af him too, but Jamie was quicker.

Jamie grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and tossed him into a wall, denting the plaster.

Alec was still on the floor,but roared at Jamie.

He seemed to regret it though, when Jamie roared back at him twice as loud, and his fangs came out, twice as large and twice as sharp.

Everyone in the room, barring the newest members of course, was taken back by Jamie's roar.

Derek had heard stories about a tigers abilities but he had never seen one up close and personal. Although his mother always told him that no matter how nice they may seem, their teeth will always be bared and ready to attack at any moment.

Alec cowered into the corner, whispering "sorry, stiles, I'm so sorry"

Jamie immediately went to stiles and checked his neck, "are you okay?" He grabbed his hand almost as if it was a reflex, and stiles watched as gold shot down his arm, taking stiles' pain, and healing the bruises on his neck.

Stiles smiled at him,and whispered "I'm okay" 

"It was me" Liam whispered, his eyes filled with tears.

Everyone turned to look at Liam, who was in the corner, with his knees draw to his chest.

"What?" Scott whispered

Derek's mouth fell open slightly, he already knew what Liam was talking about.

In fact, if seemed Scott was the only one who didn't realise what be meant.

Lydia had a hand over her mouth, and tears began filling in her eyes.

Abel had malia under one arm, and juno climging onto his hand.

Stiles looked at Jamie, who nodded slowly, stiles gasped slightly and couldn't help the tears pricking his eyes.

Braden stood in shock, as well as Peter

And Mason and Corey, who hadn't said a word the whole time they were there, were both staring at Liam.

S and avis were doing the same.

"I don't know what happened" liam cried, "I was myself one minutes and then it was like I lost control of everything. I couldn't control it, or stop myself. I killed him scott" 

"I'm a murderer. A monster" Liam cried 

His eyes began growing vibrant blue and the tears running down his face only upset Scott more.

Scott pulled Liam into a hug and hugged him tightly

"Youre not a monster. It's not your fault" Scott whispered, tears in his eyes aswell.

Peter looked at Derek and Derek shook his head slightly.

"How is that fair? Jamie's immortal so it shouldn't count." Malia said 

"Malia, we both know the eyes aren't fair" Derek said

Malia looked back at Liam, who was still hugging Scott tightly.

~~~~

Scott watched as derek carried Liam out of the building and placed him in the backseat of stiles' jeep.

Derek looked at Scott, and nodded abit, "night Scott" 

"Night" Scott replied, "and Derek, I'm glad you're back" 

Derek smiled at him, before heading back into the building.

Most of them had left, abel was driving malia home, avis and S basically lived together.

Mason and Corey got a ride from Lydia and juno again, apparently juno was staying at Lydia's for the night.

Jamie walked out of the building after talking with braden some more, stiles was already in the jeep waiting for him and alec.

Alec jogged after Jamie after he had said goodbye to Scott.

"J" he said, "uhm, sorry, about earlier, I don't know what happened i just, everything was happening so fast and i-" 

Jamie smiled, "its okay, I think we're all abit stressed after tonight" 

"And anyway, I think you should be apologising to stiles" Jamie said pounting at stiles.

Alec nodded, and ran towards the jeep. 

Jamie laughed and waited on the spot for a second.

"Hey" alec said awkwardly as he climbed into the backseat next to a sleeping Liam.

"Hey,you alright?" Stiles sad quietly

"Yeah, uhm, listen man, im sorry for going after you like I did i just- Jamie's my best friend, and the thought of him protecting someone that hurt him- i just hate it" alec explained 

"No I get it, its okay." Stiles said, "and so you know, I'd shoot myself before I even thought about laying a hand on him" 

Alec smiled, and Jamie stared at them through teh window.

Stiles signalled for him to come on, and he did.

He climbed into the passenger seat, and smiled at stiles.

"I still think we need to rethink the whole 'Jamie's always in shotgun' thing though alec said 

"Oh sit down" Jamie laughed as he turned to look at Liam, who was sound asleep.

~~~~

Stiles pulled up at Jamie's house after dropping off Liam and alec, alec had been forced to carry Liam inside.

"So I'll-" stiles stopped when he saw Jamie was fast asleep with his head on the seat.

Stiles smiled warmly at him, and shook him gently.

"Mhmh" Jamie groaned, grabbing onto stiles hand.

"Jamie yoh can't sleep in my jeep" stiles chuckled.

"Mhh, no, wanna stay with you" Jamie argued despite not even being awake fully.

Stiles smiled at him and laughed 

"Jamie" he repeated, laughing quietly 

"Mhh noo, I wanna stay with you" he whined.

"Okay, fine,but you gotta be asleep when I carry you in so my dad let's you stay" stiles said, turning the engine back on.

"Mm-kay" Jamie muttered, going back to sleep.

~~~~

Noah watched as stiles carried Jamie through the hall, bridal style while Jamie's head was resting on his chest.

Noah raised an eyebrow at stiles, and chuckled 

"I tried to take him home, he wouldn't let go of me" stiles laughed 

"Just, get to bed, and you'll have to be up early to go and get him some clothes for school" noah said 

Stiles nodded, and carried Jamie upstairs to his bedroom.

He placed him down on the bad afyer moving the covers and Jamie seemed to snuggle right in

"Did I give a good show" Jamie sniggered 

"You were awake this entire time" stiles laughed 

"Not the entire time, just when you had to carry me" Jamie giggled whilst rubbing his eyes.

Stiles looked at him and sniggered at how comfy he looked.

"Get in i'm cold" Jamie said, despite already hogging the covers.

Stiles slipped his pyjama bottoms on and climbed into bed, Jamie immediately turned over.

"I'm big spoon" he muttered before stiles could even say anything.

"Oh well its a good job I'm little spoon then" stiles laughed as he snuggled onto Jamie's arms.

~~~

"Does this mean I'm pikachu?" Stiles said randomly, 5 minutes later.

Jamie sniggered into his back and kissed him on the shoulder, "yes"


	24. Hes going to college, he's going to college

Liam was daydreaming the whole way to school.

Its the last week of school, be should be ecstatic, but after last night's pack meeting, no one's exactly in a cheery mood.

"Help me" theos screams echoed in Liam's head 

There was something strange about theo when they sent him to hell, of course he seemed more vulnerable, but the way he screamed for Scott's help made him seem like a different person

And then of course there was his eyes, they were the first thing Liam noticed about him

From the moment he saw him, Liam focused primarily on his beautiful green blue eyes.

They were dark somehow, dull.

But when they had sent him to hell, for the split second which they saw him before Tara dragged him to hell, his eyes seemed to clear up.

Bright green, pleading eyes looked up at the pack right before they were draggedthrough the ground.

Liam was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice his mother had pulled up at the school.

"You okay sweetie?" She said 

"Hmm, oh,yeah" Liam responded 

His mother nodded, before looking around at the other students piling into the building.

"Oh there's James" she said in excitement, she hadn't stopped talking about him since he came round the other day.

She had told his step dad about the amazing James and how he baked liams favourite cupcakes to make him feel better.

She had been begging for Liam to invite him round for dinner, and his step dad was wanting to meet the person who made the 'most amazing cupcakes he's ever had'.

"Oh is he dating stiles?" She said happily

"Yeah, I think so" Liam laughed 

"Aww" liams mother said 

Liam laughed and grabbed his bag, "see you later"

"See you later honey" she replied 

Liam got out of the car and began walking towards the others

"I love you!!" His mother shouted out of her window

Liam closed his eyes and took a breath out of embarrassment.

He watched as people sniggered ad pointed at him, Scott and the pack included.

Be turned around and waved awkwardly.

His mother smiled and waved back, before pulling away.

Liam just glared and the others, who were sniggering quietly.

"Awww she's sweet" S said sarcastically.

"Shut up" Liam muttered 

He heard a couple snigger from the others.

~~~~

Jamie sat down at his desk next to stiles, Lydia and juno were sitting at the back against and avis and s were sat near stiles.

The English teacher still hadn't returned, meaning coach had been forced to teach 30 kids English.

"Alright you little maggots, I don't know anything about English, it's the last week of school, and quite frankly, I couldn't care less about jay gatsby." Coach said 

The class sniggered slightly, and there were a few hushed whispers at the back.

"So, let's leave this behind, and now we can talk about....drumroll please" coach said ans a couple students began banging on their desks, "dadadada...where are all you idiots off to?" 

"James, go" coach said pointing at Jamie.

"I'm studying physics and engineering in washington" Jamie said looking up from his phone.

"Ooh, gonna be the next iron man" coach said 

"Thats what I said" stiles said excitedly 

"Laura, go" 

"I'm going to new york" Laura replied 

"Nice" coach replied

"You two, where are my favourite lesbians going?" Coach said, looking at avis and S, coach adored S because she had the same cynical sense of humour as him, meaning he loved avis too.

"We're taking a gap year" S replied 

Avis nodded in agreement.

"Taking a break from school, I like the idea" coach said 

"Asher, what about you?" Cowch said pounting at a boy on the back row

"I'm doing football in florida" asher replied 

"Haha, I knew you would be" coach responded

"Lydia? MIT?" Coach said hopefully

"You know it coach" Lydia said with a smile 

Coach looked at greenberg and sighed 

"Greenberg put your hand down everyone knows your gonna be here next year" coach said 

"No, coach, i'm going to ohio" greenberg said 

Coach stared at him in shock, "seriously?"

Greenberg nodded 

"Stand up" coach said 

Greenberg stood up quite nervously

And coach pulled him into a bug hug, chanting "you're going to college" over and over again.

Jamie looked at stiles and chuckled.

~~~~~


	25. what happened to the English teacher?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some trigger warnings for this chapter
> 
> -blood  
> -torture

"help" a weak voice shouted to the best of his ability, despite knowing no one would hear him.

the man's voice was hoarse - as if he had no energy left. His hands were shaking inside the rope they had been tied with, his lip trembling slightly. He was slowly losing sight of his surroundings, the walls looked as if they were glowing, and the pale light of the bulb above him was causing light specs to dance around the room.

The only thing he could hear was the ringing in his head, it had been going on for hours, if not days.

He could barely piece together exactly what had happened to him. The last thing he remembers was walking into the school hallway, leaving those two boys in the library and just hoping he wouldn't come back to broken noses. 

detention, that's what he was doing. The boys had a fight and they were in detention. But after he left the library, the last thing he remembers was everything going dark, as if the sky had suddenly gone grey, and a storm had appeared out of nowhere. The lights weren't on meaning the school was pitch black.

and then he woke up tied to a chair in what looked like the sewers. His eyes felt sore, and his face was drenched with sweat and blood.

he was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of quiet footsteps, they sounded almost like they were floating across the floor. The man tried to move his head to look at his captor, but his head was turned forcefully back around.

they didn't say anything, they just stayed behind the English teacher.

"look, whatever you want, whoever you want, it's not me" he pleaded, gasping at the stinging pain in his throat.

the person didn't respond, they just wrapped a piece of wet cloth around his mouth and pulled it tight around the back of his head, tying it into a knot in the process.

______

scott and stiles sauntered down the hallway of the school. it was a free period for half the pack so they figured it would be a good time to look into what Jamie had already found, and try to figure out where the English teacher was.

they were meeting at Abel and Juno's house, apparently, everyone who could come was there. this included: S, Juno, Abel, malia, Jamie, Derek, Braden, peter, and Liam. the rest of them didn't have a free period. They needed to figure out what the hell happened to the English teacher.

\------

they pulled up to Mrs Torres' house in the jeep and saw a dozen cars parked outside.

scott and stiles pushed open the door and saw everyone standing around the table, including Mrs Torres.

"hey" stiles said,going plant a kiss on jamie's cheek.

"hey," Jamie said as he turned his head just at the right angle so stiles ended up kissing him on the lips. 

juno sniggered and made an "eww" noise

derek sniggered at Juno, who smirked right back at him.

"okay, so, this is everything you found?" Mrs Torres said to jamie

"yeah that's all I've found on possession but stiles, you said it was the shape of a person, right?" Jamie said

"yeah it looked like a silhouette of a man" stiles replied

"but Alec said he saw something like fog," malia said

"yeah, that's the thing, there's stuff about silhouettes of people, and then there's stuff about dark grey fog, but I didn't find anything about something that can switch between the two" Jamie said scratching his head.

"remind me how theo ties into this" scott said

"Juno keeps ending up in the sewers, theo lived there for years, you sent him to hell in the sewers" Abel chimed in, "what if he knows something?"

"how are we supposed to ask him, he's in hell?" malia said

"we could get him out" liam said quietly.

stiles and the others looked at liam

"what?" Scott said, shocked as to how Liam could suggest such a thing.

Liam shrugged slightly, "well, if everything leads back to him. why don't we just get him out?"

"Liam, take it from someone who tortured a young girl into resurrecting them from the dead, you're being played," peter said sassily. 

Liam rolled his eyes

"Liam, why are you so obsessed with getting this guy out? you got a crush on him or something?" Avis said with a smirk

"what? no!" Liam said defensively 

"can we be serious?" Derek said, "why do you want him out so bad?"

"Yeah, what aren't you telling us?" malia said suspiciously

"nothing" Liam argued

Scott squinted his eyes at him, "you keep seeing him don't you?"

Liam's face dropped, and his heart rate began to rise, he had never been a good liar.

"Liam, why didn't you say something?" Derek said

"because! he's not the same Theo from last year, he's terrified, and he's always shaking" Liam argued

"he. is. using. you," Scott said in a high pitched voice.

Liam scoffed.

peter laughed loudly, "the boy's playing you like a fiddle"

"How did you torture a girl into resurrecting you?" Abel said, very confused, "I know witches can get inside people's heads, but werewolves?"

"it's a special talent, witch boy, you wouldn't understand" peter sighed 

Abel frowned at peter and turned away. Derek just rolled his eyes and turned to look at Jamie and stiles, who were looking at something on Jamie's laptop.

"you two are quiet, what are you doing," Derek said

"I think we might have found something," stiles said

"yeah, we've found a hundred different things that match some of the descriptions, but not all of them" Jamie huffed

"what do you mean?" Liam said

"well there's vengeful spirits which could explain the possession," stiles said 

"Yeah, but there's nothing about them turning into fog," Jamie said, still typing on his computer.

"oh fuck off" Jamie shouted at his laptop when a low battery icon popped up in the middle of the screen.

"Okay, you need to stop. we'll figure out what it is later" stiles said, taking Jamie's hand and shutting off his laptop.

Jamie just huffed and leant into stiles.

"what if, whatever it is, took the English teacher?" Braden said

"well then we'll find him," Scott said

"Yeah?" Jamie said

"yes," Scott said firmly, however, Jamie wasn't convinced.

Mrs Torres sighed, "you kids better get back to school"

There were a couple of mumbles in agreement.

But Liam wasn't paying attention, instead, he was staring at the empty seat in the corner of the room.

Watching, as theo raeken's hands trembled in fear, and he stared at Liam with those big green eyes, tears filling in the rims of his eyes but not going down his cheek.

Liam wanted so desperately to help him, even after everything he did. he looked so broken and small that Liam couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

\----

Scott and the others looked at Liam, he had been staring at the empty seat in the corner for 30 seconds straight, he looked sympathetic.

"Liam" Scott said, touching Liam's shoulder, "let's go"

Liam looked up at Scott, and then back at the chair, but theo was gone.

Liam nodded and stood up from his seat.

\---------


	26. The harbinger of death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw- blood, its kinda gory but the description isn't very long.
> 
> Death

It was almost 5 in the morning when Lydia woke up. Well, she didn't really wake up, she was more in a sleep walking sort of state, as she slipped on a shirt but seemed to forget about her shoes.

The front door closed behind her with a click, her mother was probably still asleep.

But Lydia was far from asleep, it was like the opposite of sleep paralysis. Her body was awake and moving but her mind was still unconscious.

She walked along the road, her feet aching from the pieces of dirt and rock she had stood on, until she reached her destination.

The sewers.

They were dirty and smelled of blood, like they were fighting the beast all over again, but Lydia still wasn't fully conscious.

Her feet guided her helpless body through the dark sewers, stepping on glass on the way, and leaving a trail of bloody footsteps behind her.

Lydia began waking up as the smell of blood become stronger, and stronger, before Lydia gasped herself awake.

She stared for a couple seconds in shock, at the scene in front of her.

And this might be the second loudest scream she'd ever produced.

~~~~~

Scott woke abruptly at the sound of the banshees scream, as well as alec, malia, derek, Liam, Peter, and Jamie. However Peter watched Derek leaving, and rolled back over. Shocker.

Alec, Derek and malia didn't think twice about shifting and running directly to the source of the scream.

Jamie thought it would be best to put his speed to good use and just run, just like Liam, and Scott's, being fairly rational, just drove to wear the banshee was.

The six of them all found themselves outside the entrance to the sewers af the same time, and all of them rushed into the dark tunnel to find Lydia.

"Lydia?!" Scott shouted, as well as a couple others (the ones who were still on two legs, of course)

~~~~~

Jamie found her first using some slight magic, and almost choked when he looked in the direction she was looking.

The others quickly caught up, each and every one of them staring in shock horror at the scene in front of them.

Blood stained the walls and the floor of the tunnels, leaving a nasty stench.

Pieces of what looked like organs were scattered across the floor as if they had been ripped apart by a rabid animal.

"He-help" said a voice very weakly from the corner of the room which they were now in.

Scott and the others looked around for the source of the voice.

Until finally Malia's eyes landed upon a man curled up in a ball in the corner of the room.

"Scott" she said after she shifted back into a human.

Scott looked at malia and then looked in the direction her eyes were pointing.

He almost gagged when he saw the state of the man, the missing english teacher. His internal organs were spilling out of him and he looked as if he was minutes, if not seconds away from death.

Scott sighed, heartbroken that he hadn't found him in time. He knelt down next to the man, and took his wrist in his hand.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered, as black started to travel up his veins.

"Its okay, its okay scott" the man whispered, before coughing.

"Who did this?" Scott said desperately

The English teacher just shook his head to the best of his ability, and through heavy breaths, he said "it wasn't human"

Scott closed his eyes as he watched the English teachers eyes close, and he heard his heartbeat stop.

Scott had never even took the time to learn the mans name, and now he was dead.

"This is just the beginning" Scott said, looking down.

The others shared looks, and Derek, who was shifted into a human now, sighed.

Jamie wrapped his jacket around Lydia, who had tears streaming down her face, and was shaking, either from the coldness of the sewers, or the pure fear which that that sight had just struck into all of their hearts.

Lydia leant into Jamie, unable to speak.

And the English teacher lay in front of the group, lifeless, and tortured.

"Scott we need to leave" Liam said

Scott looked up at him, and furrowed his eyebrows, despite still looking devastated.

"I'm serious, we need to go now!" Liam said, looking at an empty space in the corner of the room.

However, it wasn't empty to him.

To him, theo was screaming for them to leave, screaming that they need to go now or they'll die too.

"It'll possess you!" He screamed in liams head

"Liam what are you talking about?" Derek said.

Alec hands shifted back yet, and he wasn't planning on doing so.

"Its theo, we need to go or we'll die too" Liam said urgently

"Okay, i have had it with this Liam. Theos in hell, you're hallucinating" Scott said angrily, through tears.

"Scott I'm not joking, and I'm not hallucinating! We need to go!" Liam said

"Scott went to argue back but was interrupted by Derek, 

"Scott he's right, we have to go" he said, also looking in the corner, but not at theo, instead looking at the entrance, which was still pitch black despite it almost being half past 5 in the morning, it should be light now.

"Its in here with us, we gotta go" Jamie said, catching on to what Derek was thinking.

Scott looked at the entrance confused, and then realised what the two were talking about.

He tried to pick up the English teacher, and carry him out with them, but Suddenly a dark cloud appeared at the other side of the room, climbing up the wall and across the floor, coming towards them.

"Scott leave him!" Malia said as she kicked alec, not too hard but still enough to get him to run.

Alec caught on and began running to the entrance, along with Jamie, who had been forced to practically drag Lydia along, who was still in shock of the situation.

Scott desperately tried to pick up the English teacher, and ended up trying to just drag him away from the cloud.

But the cloud got faster, and thicker, and scott was beginning to lose hope.

Derek was shouting him from half way to the entrance, "Scott leave him!" 

But scott was still determined, which proved not to be a good thing when the cloud began engulfing his feet.

Scott began feeling faint, and his slowly lost his grip on the man, and began swaying side to side as the cloud surrounded him even more.

Be could've swore it was speaking to him, but its words were incomprehensible.

Scott finally let go of the man, and felt himslef falling to the ground.

But the fall, never came, and he was now being dragged by Derek towards the entrance.

Soon enough, his vision went black, and be could no longer hear what Derek, or anyone else was saying to him.

~~~~~

Stiles and the others came as soon as they hears about what happened, they came to scotts house, since be was still asleep on the couch.

Melissa was at work, and even hough she had been determined to come back for him, Derek had convinced her that he was fine. And he was fine, well, as far as they know.

~~~~

Scott woke up to a dozen different sentences which sounded as if they were all being spoken at once, his vision was still slightly blurry but it was getting better as he regained more consciousness.

"Can you be serious? The English teachers dead!" Scott hears someone say, it sounded like a mix between Jamie's British accent and abel's course accent.

Scott groaned as he sat up slowly, and rubbed his eyes a bit more.

The group of people turned to look at him and sighed.

"How you feeling?" Derek said

"Like I fell down 10 flights of stairs" Scott said, as he looked around at the people who were there.

Jamie, stiles, derek, abel and avis.

"Yeah they had to hit you over the head before I got here" avis said

"What? Why?" Scott said

"You don't remember?" Abel said, farrowing his eyebrows 

"No. What happened?" Scott said

"You were completely out of it?" Jamie said, almost in shock

"What happened?" Scott said looking around at the group, until his eyes set on stiles, who was holding his wrist.

Stiles flicked his eyes from stiles' arm to his eyes, "what did I do?" 

The group exchanged glances, before abel finally said "you attacked all of us Scott. Derek got you out but when you woke up it was like you were feral." 

"Yeah, thankfully those of us who were in the sewers managed to get away from you but you got into stiles' house and tried to..." Derek said 

Scott looked at stiles with a shocked and also sad expression on his face.

"We think you were possessed" avis said.

Jamie hadn't spoken, who was jsut standing close to stiles, almost protectively, as if he was cautiously waiting for Scott to attack again.

"What? How did I get pos-" Scott stopped talking when he remembered what had happened in the sewers. "Hes dead"

"Jamie's already went in and got the body, police are investigating it now, but No one can go in the sewers" abel said 

"We didn't save him in time" Scott said 

"Scott its not your fault, you didn't know" avis said

"But this isn't gonna stop, the english teacher was just the beginning" Scott said

"Yeah, Scott there's something we need to tell you" Jamie said

Scott looked at him and raised his eyebrows

"The English teacher wasn't the only body down there, he was only one of 3" Jamie said sadly

Scott gasped in pure shock, "3?" 

Stiles nodded, "yeah"

~~~~~~


	27. Someone's watching

Scott walked anxiously into school. Ever since he found out that he had been a victim of the possessor, he felt sick, and dirty, as if he had played a part in the murder of those people.

Everyone had been called to the gym, probably announcing the death of the englihs teacher.

Scott walked in to see his friends (the ones in his year, anyway) already sitting down in the row of chairs, there was an empty seat next to stiles.

Scott sighed and sat down next to him, placing his bag down gently.

"You alright?" Stiles whispered 

Scott nodded, and looked to the front.

"Good morning students, I'm sure you're all wondering why I've called you in here this morning" Mrs Martin, the new principal, said, "unfortunately, I didn't call you all in here to tell you good news. As I'm sure you've noticed, one of our beloved english teachers has not been in school for a while."

"Now, I regret to inform you" she sighed, "that Mr valentine, has unfortunately passed away this morning."

Students began gasping and muttering to eachother.

"Please, I ask that we honor, Mr valentine, and remember the things he did for our school, and you. Mr valentine was a great teacher, and as long as this school exists, his name will not be forgotten. The counsellor will be taking appointments for those of you who may want to talk to someone about this tragic event. And, the school will be holding a ceremony for mr valentine, to remember, and celebrate his life. Thankyou" Mrs Martin finished, and students began exiting slowly through the double doors.

Jamie was still looking down ag the floor, when stiles softly touched his hand.

Jamie looked up at him and smiled sadly, before taking his hand and standing up.

Stiles smiled sadly back at him, and began to rub circles on his hand with his thumb.

"Has your dad found anything to determine the weapon?" He said 

"I'm not sure I'm gonna call him now" stiles said as he and Jamie walked towards the group.

The younger members of the pack were questioning the seniors as to whether the assembly is about Mr valentine.

"Liam, just because theo said-" Scott was saying to Liam but cut himslef off when he caught the scent of the familiar chimera.

He furrowed his brow and turned around, only to see theo standing in the middle of the hall, staring right back at him.

Liam stared at him too, and then gasped when he realised Scott could see him too.

"You can see him!" Liam declared

"Wha- no, I've probably got a concussion or something" Scott said, as he looked away from theo.

"You can see him, and it happens to everyone tjat gets possessed" Liam said

"What are you two talking about?" S said

"Nothing" Scott said

"Scott can see theo too" Liam said, and stiles looked as if he could murder Scott.

"Oh" stiles said in a hugh pitched voice, with raised eyebrows and wide eyes as he looked at Scott, who rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"He's right there" he said, still in disbelief, as he pointed to the empty hallway.

"Okay, so you're both nutjobs" avis declared.

"You two have both been possessed, what if theo had something to do with it, and that's why only the people who have been possessed can see him" abel suggested

"How in hell has he managed to worm his way back?" Malia whined

"I still thinks he's just doing the same thing Peter did to me" Lydia said with a sigh, she was still abit shaken up from what happened this morning.

"Wait that was you?" Abel said

Lydia looked at him and nodded, "it was because he but me though, so I don't know how theos doing it" 

"What if its some kind of mental manipulation thing, like emotionally manipulating you into getting him out of hell?" Jamie said 

"No, I think liam was right. I think he's trying to help us" Scott said.

"Why?" Stiles said, "this is theo raeken, why woukd he help us?" 

"I don't know" Scott said, still watching theo, who was looking down at the floor.

"What if its like your ghost thing?" Jnuo said to Jamie 

"Ghost thing?" Stiles said curiously 

"Yeah, I can detached my midn from my body, so I can look like im asleep but I'm actually just 'being a ghost' " Jamie said 

"So are you actually alive?" Mason said

"Hes alive but he's dead" avis said in a funny voice, before bursting into a fit of laughter at her own joke.

S sniggered more at avis' laugh than her actual joke.

And a couple of the others sniggered.

Liam almost got whiplash from how fast he turned around when he heard theo snigger quietly.

"You can hear us?" He said, but still looked like he was talking to thin air.

Theo nodded and smiled at the younger boy.

"Wait I'm sorry, he is listening?" Malia said with raised eyebrows.

"Apparently, I don't think he can talk though" Scott said, staring at theo cautiously.

Liam and scott turned back to the pack

"Ask him?" Corey said

Liam and scott both turned back around, and frowned when they saw theo was gone, disappeared into the air.

"He's gone" Liam said sadly

"Why are you upset over that?" Malia said

"Well, I was gonna ask him if he can talk" Liam said

"But you already know he can't talk" abel said, "Because you see him all the time" 

"What? No i don't" Liam lied

"He helps you in class, he sits next to you in the empty seat" alec sniggered 

"No he doesn't!" Liam argued 

"You always leave a space for him at the lunch table" Mason said quietly, earning a glare from liam.

Liam rolled his eyes and walked away in a huff.

"Liam, come back, they're only joking" Scott shouted

Liam ignored him and turned the corner.

~~~~

As Liam walked alone, he began looking around for a certain silent chimera.

He peeked his head in classrooms, and around corners, but the boy was no where to be seen.

He had just disappeared.

~~~~

The thing was in the sewers. Planning, learning, exploring its abilities.

And it was ready to make them pay for ruining the plan.

It Needed a host, and it was going to find one.


	28. hell, literally

Theo woke up for what felt like the millionth time, surrounded by darkness. He was sure he was alone in a room, but his vision was completely blacked out.

"theoooooooo" hissed a familiar voice, tara's.

theo's heart rate sped up, and his vision began to clear up, where was he this time? 

The preserve. The cold, damp, dark preserve. Surrounded by large trees and fallen leaves,theo slowly picked himself up off the dirty ground. His whole body ached, his head was pounding and his chest was sore. Blood was covering every inch of his hands, all the way up to his elbows, tormenting him, reminding him of the blood that had been washed off over the years. His head whipped from side to side, hurting his neck even more. 

Call it 'still hoping it might end differently despite knowing it won't' or just call it 'hope'. Either way, hope is for suckers.

"talk to me theo" tara hissed again

"I ca- I can't" theo sputtered back at her. 

"talk theo" tara hissed angrily

"I...can't" theo cried out. he was desperately trying to move but he had no control over his own limbs. He still couldn't see Tara anywhere, he could only hear her shallow, unfeeling voice. No, not hers, it's.

"Why did you kill m theo?" a young girl, tara, age 11, appeared in front of theo

"i-i'm, I'm, I'm sorry," theo said, "I'm so sor-i'm so sorry"

"Sorry, isn't going to bring me back, theo" Tara said calmly, with a childish giggle

Theo stared at her sadly, before shutting his eyes and letting out a final breath.

"it's okay" he whispered, and for the first time, his words didn't stumble out of his mouth messily.

he felt her hand pierce through his flesh, tear through his ribs, and finally, wrap around his heart. She ripped it out of his body, and theo felt himself breathe out all the oxygen in his lungs, and he felt his knees buckle, and he fell down to the ground.

But his body didn't touch the ground. Instead, he fell straight through the dirt, and onto the metal bed on which the dread doctors tore him apart limb from limb at such a young age.

this is hell.


	29. an experienced killer

"my dad got the autopsy results back, meet me at the loft" stiles said into the phone.

word by word, message by message, his words spread like wildfire amongst the pack. one by one, vehicles began arriving outside the loft building, much to Derek's confusion since he was apparently the only one who hadn't been informed that all pack meetings were now going to be held at the loft.

he watched as the teenagers paced into the loft and took their seats either on the stairs, the coach, the kitchen counter, Derek and Braden's bed, and some simply sat in the middle of the floor.

Avis was biting her nails nervously, and s was attempting to get her to stop. Jamie was holding onto stiles' hand, and Lydia was fiddling with a band ring on her index finger. The whole pack looked anxious as to what was happening.

except for Peter, of course, who strutted into the loft wearing a fashionable jacket, "good evening, you scruffy adolescents" 

the teenagers let out exaggerated eye rolls and sighs, whilst Juno simply replied "Bonsoir" whilst dramatically draping herself upside down on the couch.

the pack had quickly realised that there was a range of coping mechanisms which are used by different members. for example, Juno, whose way of dealing with trauma was via humor, and Abel, whose method was diving headfirst into murder mystery documentaries.

peter hummed in approval at the auburn-haired girl and sat down next to S and Avis on the stairs.

"show us what you got," Derek said to stiles, who walked towards the table at which Braden was sitting.

"It was put on the extra important lost since all 3 were killed in different ways, but I still only got 2 of the autopsies," stiles said, spreading out different pictures.

Braden suddenly gagged on her cheeseburger when she made the mistake of looking at one of the many pictures laying on the table.

"that bad?" Derek said in disbelief since Braden rarely got grossed out by an autopsy.

Derek furrowed his eyebrows and walked towards the table.

"I dunno, it's pretty bad Derek," stiles said, grimacing at the photos

"well Jamie had to carry them out, they can't be that bad," Derek said

"Derek," Jamie said, shaking his head slightly

Derek furrowed his eyebrows and stepped in front of the pictures.

"her face is - " he said, shocked and slightly scared 

"ripped to pieces, yeah, the other man was worse," Jamie said

"Why didn't the police go in to get the bodies," Braden said

"it would've been too dangerous, I went in as a ghost" Jamie replied, looking over the pictures from the autopsies.

"ghost?" peter said, "I thought that was just a rumor"

"hah, I wish, I thought I had actually died when it first happened" Jamie replied with a quick snicker.

the topic was dropped, and the pack began looking at the pictures, however, some simply couldn't stomach it.

"the coroner said the main weapon on him was a knife," stiles said, pointing at the man 

"but the coroner probably doesn't know werewolves exist," Scott said

"you see those?" Jamie said 

"Yeah, doesn't look like claws," S said

"that's because the thing doesn't have claws. the coroner was right, it was a knife" Jamie said

"so it might've been a human that killed them?" Juno said, not looking at the pictures

"it's not like the usual serial killer though, it stabbed the girl through the heart, killed her instantly, and then chopped her face apart." stiles said, pointing at a piece of writing clearly stating she was dead before her face was torn apart.

"maybe to torture the other two, emotional before the actual physical pain," Abel said

"the other two were dead at least 24 hours before the English teacher died, their skins were almost blue, and both of them suffered stab wounds to the heart with little to no torture before they died. it killed them quickly and used their dead bodies to torture Mr valentine." Jamie said

he slid the pictures to one side, revealing an unseen photo of the teacher. "he, was tortured brutally for almost a week, the other two were just tied up and had to listen to him scream. It's a common way of torturing someone, just by making them think the same things going to happen to them even though it won't. it gives the murderer some kind of power and release. and then, when it killed the other two, it used them as another way to torture Mr valentine. but it wanted him alive, either for information or purely out of cruelty."

"if it wanted him alive, it wouldn't have killed him," malia said

"what if he killed himself, or at least tried?" stiles said, "he had a cut on his neck where it looked like someone had pressed a knife against his neck, but what if he had just enough space to grab the knife, and stab himself"

"but he didn't die from a cut on his neck, stiles. he died because his organs and blood were spilling out of his chest" alec chimed in for the first time.

"what if it found him? Avis said

"it got pissed and decided that if he wanted to die, it would let him. Cut open his chest, let him bleed to death slowly" S said, looking up from the photos, "then it freed him from his restraints so he would try to escape, and so we'd find him, but not in time to save him"

"so you're dealing with a professional killer here?" Peter said

"but if it's not human, what the hell is it?" Derek said

"Maybe it's a specter. It's a type of ghost, like a vengeful spirit, but it goes after a society, not just one person" Abel said.

"that would make sense as to why it can't do anything without someone to possess," mason said, and Corey nodded in agreement.

"yeah, and why it's killing people," malia said

"so its a specter, how do we kill it?" Avis said

everyone looked at stiles and Jamie, who looked at each other and sighed.

but in the corner of the room, theo raeken, or what Liam and Scott thought was theo, sat smirking at the pack's foolishness.


	30. Its not that easy

Stiles handt slept, he had been researching everything that was known about specters since he got home from the loft.

Jamie was practically living with him and his dad so he had been a part of the investigation. Turns out his research was very helpful since it just got transferred to stiles' crime board

"Okay, talk to me" stiles said to Jamie who was looking at stiles' laptop

"Its says here that a specter is a type of ghost that possesses the living and causes them to act on any grudges they may hold, no matter how small or old they may be. They are created when a person's death involves a betrayal, such as being killed by a brother." Jamie read 

"So maybe the English teacher gave someone a bad grade and this thing possessed the student, and acted on their grudge" stiles said, writing down what he was saying.

"Maybe, but what did the other two do?" Jamie said

"I'm not sure, I'll get my dad to look into what they did for work and see if they have any connections to any students" stiles said

"Okay, so Scott probably went after you because of the fight, right?" Jamie suggested, "I mean, even if he's over it now, there might still be a part of his anger left"

"Yeah, and Liam went after you because the whole pack was worried you guys would be evil" stiles said

"Oh god no wonder Scott was mad at you then, toh were making out with the villain in the woods" Jamie laughed quietly 

Stiles looked over at him and chuckled, before waking over and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Worth it" he whispered with a snicker 

Jamie smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"You find anything else?" Stiles whispered

"Yeah I found quite alot actually, there's these books about these two hunters, Sam and Dean Winchester, they were originally thought to be fictional, but alot of hunters have said they're based off true events. Obviously no one believed them, but I was looking through some of them earlier, and there actually is two people called sam and Dean Winchester. And i think they're true. Someone called becky published their dads book about supernatural creatures." Jamie said, looking back at the laptop

"Whats it say?" Stiles said, looking over Jamie's shoulder 

"Specters are able to possess anyone with feelings of suppressed anger, betrayal, or similar emotion. Unlike other cases of possession, the victim is still themselves, but the specter is influencing their actions, forcing them to act on their grudges. Once the specter leaves its host, the victim's rage immediately subsides, and they can often only vaguely recall events that occurred during their possession.

While possessed, a person is aware of the specter, suggesting it shares some knowledge with them. Although they know they're being possessed, the victim doesn't resist, likely because of the specter's influence over them. A specter is powerless when attached to a person who doesn't hold grudges, as there is no vengeance to carry out.

Unlike most other ghosts, specters don't appear able to take a physical form of their own, so they're forced to possess others." Jamie read out loud.

"Thats perfect" stiles said excitedly, "but, wait, can they possess werewolves?" 

"It doesn't say they can't, but it doesn't say they can either, its weird you'd think it'd be quite hard to possess a true alpha" Jamie said, frowning at the laptop

"But if they can, then it matches the description perfect, Liam said it felt like he was strung up like a puppet, and scott could barley remember attacking me" stiles said

"I know, I just - this seems to easy" Jamie said 

"Maybe this time it is easy" stiles said

Jamie didn't repsond, he just frowned and looked at the laptop

"Does it say anything else?" Stiles said

"A specter's true form, much like that of other creatures, can be revealed by a mirror, and it resembles the rotting corpse of the specter. When possessed, humans' physical appearances do not change, although they do become noticeably angry. The easiest way to identify a specter is the presence of green ectoplasm." Jamie said

"What the hell is ectoplasm?" Stiles said

"Ectoplasm is a tar-like substance that only appears when encountering a very active and angry ghost. The ghost has to be very angry for ectoplasm to appear. It also gives off high EMF. The Winchesters have seen ectoplasm before the events of No Exit, only once or twice. This proves that this supernatural phenomenon is rare.

There are two known types of ectoplasm, the first being the common black colored ectoplasm given off by extremely angry ghosts. The second one is pretty much similar in consistency, but its color is more akin to moss, and it is given off by a type of ghost called a specter." Jamie said

"Okay so how do we kill this thing?" Stiles said, leaning over jamie and scrolling up.

"A specter awakens when there is a case of grave desecration. Like any other type of ghost, sprinkling salt on its corpse and burning the remains will stop the chain of possession. However, if an object closely related to the specter is left out of the pyre, the haunting will continue as long as there is a living person holding the object." Stiles said, scanning his eyes across the screen.

"So we just need to find out who the specter is, or was, salt and burn their bones and make sure there's no objects they could be attached to" Jamie said, frowning 

"Apparently" stiles said

"No, it can't be that easy" Jamie muttered 

Stiles kissed him on the cheek, "we'll just try, and then if you're right then I'll buy you a cake" 

Jamie chuckled, "yeah let's just hope you don't have to" 

Stiles smiled down at him and went back to his crime board to stick up the pages he had just printed out.

~~~~

Liam was sat at home, his mother and step father were both downstairs watching TV.

Leaving Liam alone with his thoughts isn't proving to be a good idea, he had been getting angry and upset at small things.

Things like : his mother not saying i love you to him before bed, even though Liam used to cringe when she did it ; when his step dad puts the plates in the cupboard, the clashing sound gives Liam a headache ; the sound his bedroom door makes when he shuts it ; when his parents fall asleep on the sofa, it reminds liam of the way jamie looked after he -

Liam has to shake his head down get himspef to stop thinking. But this time when he returned to reality, he was no longer alone in his bedroom.

Instead, there was a young boy standing opposite him.

A young, brunette boy, with long hair that covered half of his eye. His one visible eye looked terrified, and tired.

"P-please, I've been runn- I've been running for hours" the boy whispered 

Liam gasped and immediately stood up to meet the boy. He was shaking, and his lip was trembling as if he were about to cry.

"Its okay, its okay" Liam said, wrapping a jacket, which had been tossed onto his bed earlier around the young boy.

The boy looked familiar, but Liam didn't know were from.

"They're c-coming" the boy cried 

"Who's coming?" Liam asked urgently, trying to wipe the tears which were now streaming down the boys face.

"The doc- the doctors" the boy cried

Suddnely, something snapped inside liams head. The boy wasn't real.

"Theo?" Liam whispered, and the boy nodded slowly.

Liams facial expression softened, and he wrapped his arms around the younger boy. The boy hugged Liam tightly and cried into his chest.

"Its okay, its okay. I won't let them get you" Liam whispered, promised.

The boy sniffles slightly and chuckled quietly, "you smell nice" 

Liam chuckled softly at the boy and ruffled theos hair.

~~~~

Liam listened as his phone dialled, once twice and three times.

He watched as theo slept peacefully in his bed, snuggled up in his blankets. It was the first time lima had ever saw theo so calm, his breathing was quiet and his face was soft.

"Liam,hey" Scott said, finally answering the phone.

"Hey, uhm, this is gonna sound weird but, theos asleep in my bed" Liam said, not even understanding what be was saying

Scott was silent for a second before saying, "excuse me?" 

"Not, theo theo, 9 year old theo." Liam explained, "he was crying" 

"Liam, what?" Scott said

"He just appeared, and he was stuttering, and crying, and he kept saying that there coming" 

"Who's coming?" 

"The doctors" Liam said

"Wait, what?" Scott said softly

"I don't know, he was crying and shaking and then he fell asleep" Liam explained, trying to talk as quiet as he could

"Okay, I'm gonna come over" Scott said, thevtwo boys said their goodbyes and hung up.

Liam looked over at theo, and sighed. Theo was nine, nice! Liam can barely imagine what it must've been like.

"Liam?" His mother said outside his door, after knocking twice 

"Uhm, come in" liam said, panicked

His mother compiled and opened his door.

"Who are you talking to?" She said

"Uh, just Scott" Liam said

Liams mother looked at liams bed and furrowed her eyebrows, "that's weird, I though i heard you telling someone you'd protecf them"

Liam looked at his bed and saw that theo had disappeared, again. 

"Liam?" His mom said

"Uh, no, it wa sjist Scott. You ksutev misheard me" Liam said with a shrug.

"Oh, okay, are you alright?" 

Liam didn't reposnd he just stood up and hugged his mother.

His mother seemed confused at first but eventually hugged him back.

~~~~

" you heard what Peter said, he's trying to get you to feel bad for him so we'll bring him out" Scott said.

"Scott he was terrified" Liam argued 

"Liam I woukd be too, but that doesn't excuse what he did" Scott said 

"But-" 

"No, liam, we are not getting him out!" Scott said firmly

"Fine" Liam said with a huff

"Liam, he's using you" Scott said putting a hand on liams shoulder 

"I just, he was 9" Liam said quietly 

"I know. Bit he was nine when he killed his sister too" Scott said

Liam didn't say anything, he just looked down.

"Get some sleep, its the last day of school tomorrow" Scott said, trying to be cheerful.

"Okay" Liam muttered 

"I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow" Scott said looking at his phone.

Liam nodded, "see you tomorrow"


	31. Time check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head up peoples, I changed the title of this story.
> 
> I didn't really think J,Jamie James was right for the way the stories going.
> 
> Thanks :)

Avis and S woke abruptly to the sound of their alarm clock.

S, was of course a morning person, meaning she had no trouble in getting out of bed and standing up. Despite tripping slightly, over thin air.

Avis, however, was not a morning person. He despised the mornings, out of everything in the world, waking up early was the worst idea since the world for her.

"Come on sleepyhead, its the last day of school" S chuckled, looking down at her phone.

Abis just groaned loudly into her pillow, "what time is it?" 

"7" s said, "I already let you sleep in for an extra half an hour"

S groaned again and rolled over, so that she was facing S.

"Come on" S said, dragging the duvet off of her.

Avis practically hissed at her, before curling up into a little ball.

S laughed loudly, "jeez okay, I didn't know you were a vampire" 

"How are you such a morning person?" Avis whined.

S just rolled her eyes, "I'm going in the shower, you better be up by the time I'm out" 

"Mm-kay" avis said, pulling the covers back onto her and snuggling back into her pillow.

~~~

Stiles and Jamie woke up abit more peacefully, they woke up on their own, without an alarm clock.

Stiles was abit grumpy to be waking up, but he eventually allowed Jamie to drag him out of bed.

"Its the last day and then we can sleep in" Jamie laughed

"Fine" stiles sighed, with a small chuckle.

"I'm going in the shower quickly" Jamie said, planting a quick kiss on stiles' cheek, making stiles grin like a child.

"Okay, hey, you should wear my blue shirt, it suits you" stiles said with a warm smile

Jamie just grinned at him and walked towards the bathroom, leaving stiles smiling foolishly in his bedroom.

~~~

Alec ran downstairs in a hurry, he had he slept in this late?

It was almost a quarter to 8, he's normally awake by half 6.

He quickly slipped in his shirt and jeans, desperately attempting to dry his hair using a towel.

He ran down the stairs and stepped up to the table where his dad was sitting.

He snatched a piece of toast straight off his father's plate, and grinned stupidly at him.

"Hey" his dad argued, with a mouth mouth of toast.

"Sorry, I'm late, gotta go. Love you" he said, planting a quick kiss on his mother's cheek.

"Ooh, I gotta go to, im gonna be late. See you honey" Mrs Langford said

"See you guys later, " mr Langford shouted, "I love you"

"Love you too" alec and his mother both shouted before squeezing out of the front door.

Alecs dad chuckled and looked back down at his watch, wait, there was still half an hour before they had to leave.

Alec shouted bye to his mother and began running over to stiles' house, sighing in relief when be saw stiles wasn't even in the jeep yet.

~~~

Liam awoke quite startled to see a huge black wolf sleeping peacefully on his bed next to him.

"Derek?" He whispered, poking the wolf with furrowed eyebrows.

The wolf slowly lifted its head and huffed

"Theo" Liam chuckled, "sorry"

The wolf just whined and looked over at liams clock

Quater past 7, already?

"Oh, I gotta go shower" he said to theo, ruffling his fur,fully aware that he was talking to himslef and theo wasn't actually there.

Liam had gotten quite used to having the imaginary boy around him.

Theo just made a funny wolf noise, sort of like an "okay" but without actually speaking, and Liam climbed out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

Theo only really 'speaks' as a wolf  
He hasn't said a word to Liam or Scott since Liam first saw him.

~~~

Melissa shook Scott awake

"Scott, come on we both slept in" Melissa said, still shaking Scott despite him obviously being awake

"What?" He said, looking at his alarm clock 

Half 7? Crap, his mother was right.

"Okay, okay" he laughed, as his mother finally stopped shaking him.

She was already dressed and ready for work.

"I gotta go, i'll see you later, your keys on the table" she said, before jogging slightly out of scotts room.

Scott climbed out of bed and stretched, before jumping in the shower quickly, very quickly.

~~~

Abel woke up with a gasp, nightmares.

He closed his eyes and sighed, before climbing out of bed and stretching his arms out and up.

Juno came bustling in like a hurricane, shouting "we slept in, we slept in, we slept in" 

"What?" Abel said, bridge looking at the clock on his wall

35 minutes past 7

"Shower?" Juno said

"No time, spin around" abel said

Juno compiled and spun around slowly, abel lifted his finger and a purple blast of energy she through the air and surrounded juno, until she was fully dressed, 'showered' , and her makeup was done just how she likes it.

"Thankyou" she said quickly, before running off to grab her stuff.

Abel lifted his hand and done the same thing to him, except no makeup, except the slight eyeliner.

He grabbed his books off his desk and shoved them in a bag, before picking it up and slipping hos shoes on, which he had apparently forgot to magic on.

~~~

Lydia, was of course up at half 6, and ready for school by half 7, fully dressed, looking fabulous.

She hopped in her car and began driving to school.

~~~

The whole packed were at school, somehow, by 5 to 8.

But what confused them, was that there was barley anyone else there.

There were no extracurriculars this close to summer meaning no one else was at school.

Scott got out of his car first, furrowing his eyebrows and looking at the others.

Mason and Corey were in the back of Lydia's car. Malia was alone in her own car, well technically if was her dads but still.

Abel and juno were on abels motorbike, and  
Stiles, Jamie, Liam and alec were in the jeep. Alec and Liam hadn't even noticed there was no one else there, they were too busy bickering in the back seat.

Scott chuckled, still slightly confused, at theo, who was sitting between them with his head in his hands.

"Are we early, or is school cancelled?" Mlaia said as she stepped out of her car and smiled at abel, who was staring at her with a dazed look in his eyes. "Ooh, nice eyeliner" Abel chuckled nervously and smiled at her childishly. 

"My mom was already gone when I left" Lydia said, also getting out and snickering at abel and malia.

Stiles and the others 3 got out of the jeep and looked around.

"Maybe were early?" Jamie said, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Is that stiles' shirt?" S teased

Jamie rolled his eyes at her, and looked at his phone

"It says it 7:56" he said with a confused frown

"What?" Stiles said, pulling out his own phone, "that can't be right"

He went to say something else but stopped when he saw his phone said the same thing.

"Oh" he said, showing his phone to the group

"Mine says the same thing" juno said

There was a couple of murmurs of agreement, all of their phones were telling them it was almost 8AM.

"Wait" Lydia said quietly, with a look Scott and stiles knew all too well

"Lydia, what is it?" Stiles said

"I don't know, I have this feeling. Like someone's already dead, but at the same time, there not" she said, confused

Liam looked over at theo, earning a look of confusion alec. 

"What?" Alec said

Theo pointed at the school and liams eyebrows furrowed.

"Theos pointing at the school" Scott said, looking at theo, who was desperately pointing at the school.

"Again, with the theo stuff?" Stiles said

Theo rolled his eyes and began running towards the school

"Theo" Scott shouted, watching as the chimera ran quickly into the school, he was surprisingly fast.

"Theo?" Liam shouted, running after the boy

The pack exchanged glances, before following him into the school.

~~~

Scott gasped when he saw theo pointing at a group of people, lying unconscious, he could still hear their heartbeats so he knew they weren't dead.

"Call an ambulance" he said to the group

"On it" avis said, pulling out her phone

Suddnely, there was a giant crash coming from the gym.

It echoed through the school loudly, piercing though their ears.

"Help mee" someone cried

Another crash, the group rushed into the gym.

Avis has still on the phone for an ambulance, and she practically choked when she saw what had happened in the gym

"You, you gotta get here now, quickly" she said, before hanging up on them, despite their advice to stay on the line.

There was a girl, a freshman, lying under bnches, Leicester of wood, ceiling, everything.

It looked like they had fell on her, her face was bloody and sweat was dripping off her forehead. She looked like she had been there for hours.

"Hey hey hey, its okay. Its okay. Were gonna help you" Scott said, quickly kneeling next to the girl.

Stiles looked over at malia and the others, signalling for them to get them off of the girl.

Malia and the others quickly gathered around the different things lying on top of the girl.

"Please, it hurts, it hurts so bad" the girl cried

"Were gonna help, okay? you'll be alright" stiles said, in attempt to distract the girl, "what's your name?"

"Beth" the girl said, crying out as malia lifted a wood piece off of her leg.

Her whole body was covered in blood and dirt.

"Hey, hey, its okay" stiles said, "how did this happen?"

"I don't know" the girl cried, "we were just here early to put up things for mr valentine, and then I woke up underneath all - ahhh" 

The girl screamed when a metal piece was brought off of her back 

Sirens could be heard in the distance 

"Avis, go tell them we're in here" Jamie said 

Avis nodded, before running off to find them.

"Jamie" abel said, looking down ag the metal rin which wa sound straight through the girls leg.

Jamie looked at it, and then looked at Scott, before running over to where stiles was kneeling in front of the girl.

"Hey" he said with a sad smile, "there's something were gonna have to do, and its gonna gonna hurt, so you're just gonna have to trust us, okay?" 

The girl nodded the the best of her ability, as tears streamed down her face.

Jamie looked over at where the rod was, and nodded, taking a hold of the girls hand

He saw alec go to lift it out, and shouted, "no! Alec you pull it out whilst abel numbs it" 

Abel nodded and crawled over, sticking his hand out

The group watched as his hands began to glow purple.

"You ready? i promise it'll only hurt for a second" Jamie said, still holding the girls hand.

The girl nodded and squeezed her eyes shut

Alec began pulling the metal out slowly, and the gril screamed out in pain, Jamie took her pain as soon as she did, meaning it only hurt for a second and abel numbed it as soon as it was out, meaning all feeling in her leg was gone.

"Th-thankyou" the girl whispered to Jamie, before slipping into unconsciousness.

The group looked at eachother, before lifting the final pieces of ceiling which had landed on her.

~~~

The pack were currently sitting outside the hospital, school had been cancelled, but they didn't expect their first day off to be spent going between the sheriff's station and the hospital, of course abels teleportation helped.

"I just got news from my mom, they're all gonna live but the girls got a broken back and they don't know if she'll ever walk again" Scott said sadly 

The whole pack looked down in sadness and disappointment 

"Do you think it was the one who changed the time on our phones?" Malia said 

Scott nodded, "I don't know how, but yeah" 

"So it wanted us to find them" abel said, referring to the students 

"Well it either wanted us to watch them die, or ot didn't want them dead" Jamie said, looking over at abel

"We're gonna have to talk to one of them, see what happened" S said.

"Is the girl awake?"abel said

"No, she's still asleep" Scott said 

Abel looked over at Jamie and raised an eyebrow, Jamie nodded and scitt and stiles furrowed their eyebrows

"What?" Stiles said

"If abel can get inside her head, then we can see her memories and see what happened" Jamie said

"Like what I do with my claws?" Scott said, "that's way too dangerous"

"Yeah, except I doesn't have claws" abel said

"Magic" Jamie said lifting his hand, the pack watched in awe as green sparks flew around his palm

~~~~

Abel, Jamie and juno stood in the room with the girl, they had snuck in of course, so the pack was waiting outside cautiously.

"You keep her stable and you get inside her head, i'll store them and then we'll look at them when we're at the loft" juno said

Jamie and abel nodded, and brought up their hands

Abel put his hand on the girls forehead, and Jamie put his hand on her wrist, green began shooting up her veins, keeping her unconscious, and green began filling his dark brown irises.

Abels eyes glowed a viscious purple, which then travelled through his arm to Juno's, and eventually turned her eyes a light shade of violet

Juno gasped, causing Jamie to look up at her, "juno, think about avis and S" 

Juno seemed to get less tense, and sighed in relief.

Abel counted to 3 slowly, before letting go of the girls head, Jamie slowly let go of her arm and juno opened her eyes and shuddered abit 

"You okay?" Abel said to juno

Juno nodded with a warm smile, and the three left the room quietly.

~~~~

The pack arrived at the loft at around 1pm after all the running around between the hospital and the station.

"So no one died?" Braden said, "that's good right" 

"A girls never going to walk again" Lydia said, "she can't even remember what happened" 

Derek sighed, "which one of you has her memories?" 

"Me" juno said, raising her head slightly 

Peter jumped up off the stairs and whipped out his claws. This was of course a huge mistake because as soon as he did, abel threw him across the room.

"What was that for?" Peter said, rubbing his head

"Put your claws away, you egotistical maniac" Lydia said, stepping in front of juno.

"Jeez fine" Peter said

Abel just glared at him , and then grabbed onto juno hand.

"You sure you'll be able to do this in one go? you remember what happened last time" abel said

"Oh I'll be fine" juno laughed, before taking a seat on the sofa in between avis and S

Avis and S scooched a bit closer to her and the pack gathered around.

Suddnely, bright purple particles, almost pile glitter, flew quickly around the room, forming a whole scene in front of the packs eyes.

Lights turned on, giving off a purple glow to the room

There were 6 students walking 8nto the school, all of them laughing quietly and chattering amongst themselves.

They walked into the gym, their hands were fille with different boxes, all filled with flowers and other ornamental pieces. Presumably for mr valentine.

They began neatly placing flowers all over school halls, placing some in lockers, some in classroom door handles, and anywhere else they woukd fit.

They slid pictures of mr valentine beneath doors, and stuck them up all over the walls.

"I'm gonna go find the lights" the girl from the gym said, before running off towards the gym.

She ran into the gym and scanned her eyes around, before finally catching sight of a large black box.

She went to walk towards it but the halls were filled with echoing screams

"Guys!" She shouted, immediately turning around

The screams stopped, and there was a loud crash from in the hall.

The girl looked around, before running into the middle of the gym, where she heard a loud creak.

She looked up to see that the ceiling was cracking.

The girl was in shock, paralysed in fear, she wanted to run, scream, anything, but she couldn't.

Before she knew it she was under piles of ceiling.

She tried to drag herself out, and she was almost able to, until she saw a man standing in front of her, was it a man, or a boy.

The perosn was wearing Black converse shoes, and blue jeans, it looked like a student.

The girl watched as the the boy walked away to the other side of the room

"Who are you?" The girl said quietly, tears beginning to glide down her cheeks.

"Oh honey, not who, what" the boy said harshly

And then the girl blacked out.

Everything went dark, but she could still hear the heavy pieces of wood being thrust upon her.

She heard the, thing walk away.

Before she was knocked completely unconscious.

The whole pack was silent, some had their hands over their mouths in shock, others jsut stared blankly at the scene, to shocked to even show any emotion.

"We need to find this asshole and burn it before it goes afyer anyone else" stiles said, taking hid laptop out of his bag.

He brought up a picture of his crime board.

The pack gathered around juno, lydia kneeled down next to her, "you alright sweetheart" 

"Yeah" juno mumbled, lyida stuck out a head for her to grab, which she gladly took.

The pack slowly dispersed around the table to look at the cime board.

"We think its a specter" stiles said, "its a type of ghost that possesses people and encourages them to act on their grudges" 

"So how do we kill it?" S said

"We have to find the bones of the person who died and became the specter, and then pour salt over them and burn them" Jamie said, sitting on stiles' knee.

"So how do we find this guy?" Avis said 

"Yeah, I mean it could be anyone" malia said

"Thats where I was thinking Lydia could come in, harbinger of death, ypu might be more likely to see ghosts?" Stiles said hopefully 

"I can't see ghosts stiles" Lydia said with a hand on her hip

"But if this things what they think it is, then it should be more drawn to you right?" Avis said

Lydia just shrugged, "I jsut don't want you all to get your hopes up"

Scotts and liams attention was brought to theo, who was slookimh straight at them

"What?" Scott said cautiously, earning some odd looks and a couple eye rolls from the pack.

"Theo, what is it?" Liam said

Theo looked like he was trying to tell them something, he looked desperate.

He began shaking his head viciously.

"Theo, stop being annoying and just talk" Scott said with a roll of his eyes

"I can't!" Theo mouthed desperately, unable to speak for whatever reason.

"Why can't you speak?" Liam said

Theo mouthed the words "oh my god" and rolled his eyes, repeating his "i can't" 

"Whats he doing?" Avis said

"Why is this guy still here? What does he have to do with anything?" S said

"He wants us to get him out of hell" malia scoffed

"And is he Jonathan stop if you don't?" Alec said

"Probably not" Corey said, "he's not exactly the giving in type" 

"Thats for sure" Mason muttered, looking back at stiles' laptop

Theo cooked his head to the side and rolled his eyes, looking at Liam again

"You're wrong!" He mouthed

"What? Theo, I can't read your lips" Liam said

"God can you just leave us alone, we're not getting you out," Scott said, sick of the chimera

Theo sighed and looked down, crossing his arms as if he's trying not to attack.

"You" theo pointed at Scott, "are wrong" theo made a cross out of his arms.

"We're wrong?" Liam said

Theo nodded and pointed at Liam aggressively 

"Shut up theo" Scott said, not realising what he said

Theo just looked at him, clearly pissed off, with his arms crossed

"Okay, you know what I meant," Scott said, turning back to the laptop

"Okay, so are we just gonna accept that Liam and Scott have gone mad?" Lydia said

"Yeah," a couple of the others said

"What if he's actually trying to help?" Derek said, "he's not actually said he wanted out, right?" 

"Well no, but he's saying they're wrong, and that means he's probably going to try and convince them that they need him out to beat this thing," Peter said, looking at his nails.

"We're not getting him out, and we're not falling for that,theo," Scott said, looking at theo

Theo just threw his arms up in defeat and disappeared 

Liam looked confused and looked around the room, but theo was gone.

"He was right about the people in the school though, we might not have gone in and saved that girl," Juno said quietly, innocently 

"Juno, truth me, he is anything but, good," stiles said

Juno frowned and sat down on the table, still holding Lydia's hand.

"So how do we find this guy again?" Braden said, "the...ghost?" 

"I don't know but if we don't come up with something quick I think a lot more people are gonna die," Avis said 

"It could be a student that died or a teacher?" Abel suggested 

"But not all of the targets went to the school," stiles said, "my dad said the woman who died in the sewers was a bartender and the man was a gardener" 

"Uhm, the woman, she was my neighbor. I used to go to her house when my parents were working late" Corey said quietly 

Scott and the others looked at him, shocker, and also saddened

"Corey why did you tell me?" Mason said

Corey shrugged, "well I was going to, but, there was just so much going on that there was no times" 

Mason slipped his hand into Corey's, earning a small smile from him.

"Did any of you know the man?" Braden said, with a confused look on her face

The group shook their heads silently.

"What if the man just saw something, maybe he was never supposed to be taken but if it didn't take him then he would've said something," Liam said

Theo still hadn't returned.

"Yeah, but that would mean it's going after people we know," malia said

"Yeah, I know those freshmen because they came to my house to talk to my mom about Mr valentine," Lydia said

"Okay well that's comforting," stiles said sarcastically, "we have to kill this thing before it starts going after our parents" 

"Call your dad, tell him to come here," Scott said, "I'll call my mom and Lydia you call yours" 

"Scott my parents don't know" Liam said urgently 

Scott and stiles looked at eachother.

"Liam we might not have a choice" S said

"Do all of your parents know?" Mason said, "because mine don't" 

"My dad knows" Avis sighed, "and S' parents live in New York, and are both supernatural" 

"Yeah my parents know too" alec said

"My moms a witch, so" abel said 

"My dad doesn't know" malia said 

Abel looked over at her and sighed, before looking at Scott and Jamie 

"My parents are in LA," Corey said with a shrug

Scott looked over at Jamie as if asking about his parents

Jamie just laughed awkwardly, "yeah my uh, my mum passed and I don't know my dad so uh"

Stiles smiled at him sadly, and took his hand, Jamie just smiled up at him and went back to the topic at hand.

"I'm not telling my parents," Liam said firmly, "my mom will never look at me the same" 

"Liam, I thought the same thing about my mom, and it did take some getting used to, but it's better than lying to her about every life-threatening thing," Scott said

Liam looked like he was contemplating it, but he eventually shook his head, "no, I can protect them without them knowing"

"I'm not telling them either, Scott," Mason said, looking down

Scott jsut sighed

"I can't tell my dad either," malia said, "I can't"

Scott and the others didn't really question malia.

Instead, Derek just sighed, "well then we'll have to protect them without them knowing" 

~~~


	32. Liam Dunbar, your heart will be the death of you

After some of the older members of the pack met Scott and the others at the loft, and shocking revelations were spilled, Liam was left to walk home.

well not exactly left, he chose to walk home. Which of course caused arguments because why would he want to walk 20 minutes alone at 5 pm.

"I just need a minute" he had pleaded

he remembers Scott looking at him with that kicked puppy look, and stiles sighing and letting him go.

"make sure you text one of us when you get back, and don't forget," Jamie said, holding onto stiles' hand.

god, with Scott, Stiles, Jamie, and his parents it's like he has 5 parents. It's not like he can complain though, Jamie had said his mother had died, Liam guesses that's where he got his mother tendencies from. 

he and stiles were officially the pack moms, and Scott was ultimately the dad.

Liam was like ben Gellar from friends

Liam chuckled at the thought of stiles crying when he graduates.

He jumped slightly when someone bumped his shoulder. theo

"you really need to give me a warning or something when you're about to pop up" Liam laughed, looking around to see if anyone could see him talking to himself.

the corner of theo's lip curled up slightly, and he poked liam's phone in his pocket.

"hey," Liam laughed when Liam poked him, "ohh, good idea"

Theo smiled warmly and chuckled at the younger boy, silently.

Liam picked out his phone and put it to his ear so it would look like he's on the phone, and wasn't talking to a hallucination.

"where did you go?" Liam said

theo just shrugged and continued walking with Liam down the path alongside the road.

"can you really not speak?" Liam said sadly, looking at the boy

Theo shook his head slowly.

"why not?"Liam said curiously 

Theo shrugged his shoulders and smiled softly at Liam, who smiled back at him sadly.

the two continued walking silently for a few minutes before Liam broke the silence

"do you know something about what's going on?" Liam said

Theo nodded

"is it a specter?" Liam asked, hopefully

Theo looked down at Liam sadly, before shaking his head slowly.

Liam sighed, "so do you know what it is?" 

Theo nodded.

"let me guess if I get you out of hell you'll help us"," Liam said with a sigh

Theo sighed and looked at Liam, who looked back at him with raised eyebrows. He shook his head and mouthed the words "no"

"I'll help you" tho mouthed

"you'll help us?" Liam said surprised.

Theo nodded and smiled at him sadly.

"you don't want out of hell?" Liam said sadly, he felt bad for the boy

theo just shrugged his shoulders, and signalled for liam to keep walking. 

liam furrowed his eyebrows, and began walking again

\----

liam stepped through his front door and saw his mother and step father slow dancing in the kitchen to the radio. 

he smiled softly, watching as his mother spun happily around her husbands hand.

theo, who had shifted at some point o the way home, nudged liams leg with his nose.

liam looked down and chuckled, gaininghis mother and step fathers attention.

"hi sweetie" his mother said with a soft laugh

liam watched as theo tilted his head to the side.

liam smiled at his mother and laughed softly

"did you walk home?" his step dad laughed

"uh, yeah. i wanted some fresh air" liam said

"hmm,well we were just maig dinner, why dont ypu go and sit down?" liams mother said

liam nodded, before walking through the house to the dining room

he sat down with a sigh and stared down, expecting to see theo, but of course, he was gone. disappeared nto thin air, reminding liam that the theo he was talking to wasn't real.

liams mother came in before long, with a plate of food for liam.

\-----

liam sauntered up the stairs, hewas exhausted from everything. he wanted to sleep for a year and just wake up when thisthing was over. but the thing was, he knows theo isnt lying.

he knows that burnig someones bones werent going to save them, there could be no big fight, no act of true love to save them. the way theo looked at him when he asked if stiles and jamie were right, it just showed that this thing is going to be worse than anything they've faced before.

he opened his bedroom door and walked in stumbling against the wall slightly, and with a large sigh, he collapsed onto his bed in exhaustion.

\-----

Theo awoke in a crowded city, his heart was beating a thousand miles an hour and he could barely breathe. His breaths seemed to keep coming out as if he were choking. There was an excrutiating pain in his chest, and before he knew it the city noises filled his ears. There were people walking past him, pushing him over ; cars driving past, honking at him and shoting for him to get off the road. and then it all stopped, the only audible sound was his own erratic heartbeat, and wait- there was another one...

the sound of metal buzzing, mechanical buzzing, and lightening.

theo knew exactly where he was. Exactly what would happen at the end. knew exactly who was behnd him, infrontof him,next to him? he doesnt remember how they did it. They just did.

his feet began moving under him, and he could feel the cold air scraping across his cheeks, but it seemed that the faster he ran, the harder he worked, the slower he became.

he ran, and ran, and ran until his feet ached and his chest stung. tears streamed down his cheeks and he could feel the blood dripping down his back.

he rested his head against the wall, and let out a single breath, ashe waited for the inevitable.

when the inevitablefinally arrived, theo couldnt help but let one last tear slip down his cheek, as he felt the needles being plunged into his neck.

\---

liam awoke in the middle of the night when there was a loud thud on the rgound next to his bed.

he gasped, and laid still on his bed, too afraid to move. He quickly realised that he was a werewolf,though, and sat upright.

he peeked over the edge of thebed, and was surprised to see theo, cowering in fear on his bedroom floor.

"theo?" liam whispered worriedly,instantly couching down next to the boy.

theo's heart was beating out of his skin, and his whole body was shaking.

"oh my god, theo" liam said,dragging his duvet off his bed and wrapping it around theo.

theo seemed to mould into liams chest, melting into his arms without even realising it.

liam rocked his back and forth until his breathing slowed, and his heartbeat got slower. his hands slowly stopped shaking and liam was finally able to get him onto the bed with the duvet and a couple blankets covering him.

he slowly began to slip into unconcioussness, stilllying in the worried betas arms.

\----


	33. The real monsters of the world

Abel woke up abruptly with a yell. The first thing he saw was a auburn maine coon cat hissing at him. 

Abel stared up at juno in pure terror, and juno just jumped off him and landed on four legs on the bedroom floor, before trotting away into the hall, shifting back and slipping on her dressing gown. 

She walked back into the room and sighed. 

"you have got to stop doing that!" abel said firmly, holding his chest, still scared. 

Juno rolled her eyes and threw a pair of jeans at abel, "come on, get up. You promised you would come shopping with me for new hoodies since you ruined all of them."

"I did not ruin them" abel said defensively, "I just... Forgot to grab them"

"meaning, they are gone. And I have none left. Get up" juno said with raised eyebrows, before trotting out of the room.

Abel sighed and rolled out of bed and straight into the cold shower which made him flinch.

He heard juno snigger from the other room, and he scowled at the wall, pretending she could see his face. 

~~~~

Avis came downstairs groggily, looking for her girlfriend, who was sitting at the table eating breakfast. 

Avis scowled at her, earning a laugh from S.

"I'm cold, go sit on the couch" Avis said grumpily

S laughed boisterously and grabbed Avis hand and pulled her down onto her knee. Avis sat with her chest facing S's and plopped her head on her shoulder.

S chuckled and continued scrolling through her phone. 

Avis dad watched them from the kitchen and chuckled to himself.  
~~~~

"you should see if malia wants to come" juno suggested

"hah, no" abel laughed

"why? I'll hype you up" juno joked

"oh my, please never say that again" abel laughed,

Juno snickered and slipped on her shoes, "I don't know why you're so shy, you're great"

Abel sighed and smiled warmly at juno, who made a daft face back at him. 

"are you two heading out?" abel's mother shouted

"Yeah" abel shouted through, "you need anything?"

"oh no thank you sweetheart, do you two have money?" she replied, walking into the hall.

"Yeah, thank you" juno said happily

~~~

"mmmh-nooo" Jamie whined, shouting at the television, whilst drinking his tea.

"she can't marry him!" noah shouted

Stiles had just came down to find his father and his boyfriend sitting on the couch eating cereal straight from the box, whilst both frowning at the TV. 

Stiles sighed and stood over Jamie, who looked up at him slowly whilst shoving more cereal in his mouth. Pikachu was tucked in his arm and his hair was flopping around everywhere. 

"good morning" he said cheerily, stretching his neck to plant a kiss on the end of stiles's nose. 

"morning" stiles laughed, "what are you guys doing?" 

"blairs marrying the stupid Prince man" noah whined

Stiles turned slowly to look at theo TV, his mouth falling open slightly, "WHAT?"

He sat down next to newt and stuck his hand in the cereal box, well he thought he did, but he missed completely and practically punched Jamie in the groin. 

Jamie let out a squeak of pain, and stiles went bright red before laughing loudly. 

"well that's not a bloody cheerio, is it stilinski?" newt said

Stiles snickered and dug his hand into the actual cereal box this time.

~~~~

Abel was watching as a man followed a younger girl around the store, she looked rather uncomfortable. 

Juno has apparently noticed too, because she was glaring at the man. 

Abel looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. 

"let's act" juno declared, before walking towards the girl and the man.

"hey girl" she said happily, stepping in front of the girl

The girl immediately caught on, and hugged juno as if she'd known her her whole life, "hey, omg, what are you doing here?" 

"we were just getting me some new clothes" juno said, signalling the abel, who smiled at the girl, and then looked at the man

"who's this?" he said, scanning the man up and down, he was shorter and weaker than abel, an he knew it.

"I'm, not sure" the girl said awkwardly, with a small fake laugh

"oh, well my dad's outside, you wanna come to mine?" juno said

"Yeah, I'd love to" the girl said cheerily.

The man quickly said goodbye and left, leaving the three standing in the Isle. 

"oh my, thank you so much. He's been following me around for almost a half hour" the girl said, hugging juno again, and smiling up at abel

"it's no problem" abel said, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, thank you" the girl said with a sigh

"well we were actually gonna go get lunch somewhere, you can come with us if you want" juno offered

"sure" the girl said, thankful to be around another girl her age. 

~~~

The girl was sitting next to juno eating her food, opposite abel. 

"so, are you two dating or-?" she said

Juno laughed loudly, "no, we're best friends"

"Yeah, she's practically my sister" abel laughed

"ohh, okay I get you" the girl said with a chuckle

"you go to devenford prep right?" juno said

"Yeah, how'd you know?" the girl responded, taking a sip of her drink.

"I have some friends there, I think I've saw when I was meeting them once" juno said

Abel snickered, "you're such a creep"

Juno laughed, "just because I have more friends than you"

Abel's mouth dropped open in fake offence, and he grinned and took a bite of his burger. 

The girl snickered and looked down at her phone

~~~

Meanwhile, underground. 

Theo raeken pounded on the door leading out of the hospital, it wouldn't budge. He tried and tried again, but the door was refusing to open.

He could hear the shrill hiss of his sister, tormenting him as it echoed down the halls of the freezing cold hospital. 

"theooo" she hissed

Theo's heart was pounding in his chest, his hands shaking violently and his breath was shaky. 

He turned around slowly to look at his sister. 

"it's okay, you don't have to stop." he said, his voice cracking.

And she didn't, she dug her hand into his chest and pulled out his still-beating heart.

Theo let out one last breath, and all energy left his body. 

"I won't stop" Tara said slowly

Theo just nodded as his knees gave up on him and he went tumbling to the ground, lying there for a second, unable to move or talk. He lay there

Heartless. 

~~~~

Scott was at the hospital watching the girl from the school being pushed out in a wheelchair. 

He took a deep sigh and looked around him, and for a second everything was silent. 

There were doctors rushing around around him, and patients desperately trying to be seen to, but Scott couldn't do anything. 

He can't do anything to stop it. 

"hey" Alec said, suddenly appearing behind Scott

Scott turned and smiled at the younger boy, "hey, what are you doing here?"

"I was outside, I saw your car" Alec said

Scott smiled softly, "I was bringing lunch for my mom. You wanna go eat?"

Alec nodded and grinned, earning a warm smile from Scott as he watched the young boy trot away, and look back at him as if telling him to hurry up. 

Scott chuckled slightly and began walking with Alec. 

~~~

Abel and juno walked on with the girl through the shopping centre, but there was someone else there too. 

"abel" juno whispered, nudging abel's side

Abel looked down at the smaller girl and raised an eyebrow, juno signalled towards a man standing behind a stall, watching them. 

Abel sighed and his lips curled up slightly, "how should I scare him?" 

"B-13?" juno said with a small smirk

Abel smirked back at her and looked at the girl, and then at the man.

He let his eyes glow purple for a split second, and suddenly the man was in nothing but his underwear, desperately trying to cover his naked body. 

The girl gasped and smacked a hand over her mouth, she had only saw the man when everyone began pointing at him. 

"oh my, Is that the guy from the store?" juno laughed 

Three security guards quickly grabbed the man and dragged him away from the crowd, leaving the girl in shock 

"serves him right for being a creep" abel laughed

The girl laughed loudly, and took out her phone, "oh, that's my dad, I gotta go. Thank you for everything"

"no problem" abel said with a soft smile

The girl hugged juno, before leaving in the opposite direction towards the exit. 

"she was nice" abel said

Juno snickered and dragged him towards another store.

~~~


	34. speak no evil, hear no evil, see no evil

at the loft-

"there's about a hundred students and teachers who've died who went to the school, how are we supposed to know which one's the specter?" malia said, looking through the endless amount of files spread out around them.

"well, maybe Lydia's gonna get another premonition to help us figure out who it is," alec said hopefully

"sweetheart, my visions come randomly and most of the time they make no sense" Lydia responded, alec clicked his tongue and picked up a couple of files.

"maybe you need to touch all the files, maybe you'll get one when you touch the right one," Scott said, Lydia sighed and stuck her hand out

s picked up a large pile of files and placed them in front of Lydia. Avis watched as the others placed all the other fils around her, with raised eyebrows, "you have to touch all of them, and you might not even get anything from it"

Lydia sighed and cocked her head to the side, Avis chuckled and stuck her hands up in surrender. S rolled her eyes and pulled Avis next to her. Lydia closed her eyes and put her hands on top of the pile, hoping something might happen even though she knew nothing was going to.

"is it working?" stiles whispered to Jamie after a minute

"I don't know" Jamie whispered back

"do your freaky little ghost thing" stiles whispered with furrowed eyebrows

"what do you mean freaky?" Jamie said in offence

stiles chuckled quietly-

"boys!" Lydia said, opening her eyes and looking at stiles and Jamie, "it might work if you stop squabbling"

"yeah Jamie, be quiet," stiles said with a smirk

"oh shove it stilinski" Jamie shot back, earning a snigger from alec

Lydia rolled her eyes and sighed, placing her hands on the pile again.

stiles smirked at Jamie and placed his hand on his arse, giving it a small squeeze.

Jamie didn't even look at stiles, his cheeks were already pink. Stiles grinned and kept his hand in Jamie's back pocket of his jeans, pulling him slightly closer to him. Liam watched the two and looked at Avis, who was sitting on S's knee and looked around for theo, but he was nowhere to be seen. Liam hadn't seen him since the other night.

Scott and the others were still keen on watching Lydia try to conjure up something that could tell them what was going on.

Lydia sighed and opened her eyes, "it's not working"

"well there must be another way," Mason said, "Jamie, you can be a ghost, right?"

"oh, you mean the freaky little ghost thing?" Jamie said, staring right at stikes, who was smiling cheekily at him.

"Whatever you wanna call it - if you turn into a ghost, you might be able to find this thing" Corey added

Liam was still quite unsure of whether or not to trust Corey, however, he feels slightly guilty about his uncertainty since he was literally sharing a bed with the guy that manipulated him into trying to kill his alpha. 

Jamie shook his head, "I've already tried, I can't see other ghosts"

"well that sucks, so you're just completely alone," malia said with a frown

Jamie shrugged and looked around at the packs' sad expressions, "that turned sad quick, it's great when you wanna go full poltergeist on someone and traumatise them for life"

Avis laughed loudly, and the pack all looked at her, some began laughing with her. however, the joy was short lasted because Juno randomly caught sight of an unfamiliar face in the corner of the room.

"uhhh, can we help you?" she said, staring at the boy, he was young, looked like a student. his hands were covered in blood and sweat, ad his eyes looked darker than they should be.

Abel stepped slightly in front of malia and Juno, and a harsh purple glow began covering his hands. Jamie did the same with Stiles and Lydia.

"I have a question," the boy said devilishly

"what?" Scott said with bared teeth

"how long, is it going to take you to realise, you can't kill, me," the boy said with a cruel smile.

"we've fought things worse than you-" stiles said

the thing cut him off with a sick laugh, "you think so?"

no one got a chance to answer, because alec was already going after the boy with sharp claws and yellow eyes.

the boy laughed and disappeared into thin air, appearing again at the other side of the room.

Scott and the others turned quickly when they heard the boy laugh

"Seriously?" the boy laughed quietly

malia growled and charged at the boy, but again, the boy disappeared, this time appearing again standing behind Liam.

he put a knife, which no one even knows where he got, against Liam's neck and held his arms behind him, gripping his hands so he couldn't claw him.

Liam growled at him, and the boy laughed sickly, "aww, how cute"

"let him go," Scott said firmly, his claws seeping out threateningly. 

"no, I don't think I will," the boy said slowly

Scott gasped when he saw theo standing behind the boy, covered in blood, bat in hand.

"theo" Scott shouted, reaching his hand out to try and stop theo, but the boy saw him and disappeared to another part of the room.

Theo immediately brought the bat down and caught Liam in his arm, leaving the group astonished as they could only see a floating Liam, Theo quickly stood Liam back up and put a hand on his face. Liam brought his hand and put it on top of Theo's.

alec looked at Scott as if asking what the hell Liam's doing, but Scott was in shock and almost disgust that Liam was putting so much trust in such an awful person.

Liam was completely distracted by Theo, who had specs of blood on his face. Theo turned away from Liam and growled at the boy, who looked terrified.

"you're dead," the boy said with a shaky voice 

Liam looked at Scott, who was still in shock as to what just happened. They turned back around to see that both the boy and theo were gone.

"what the hell was that?" Abel said, looking at Scott and then Liam

Liam just shrugged and turned away, "nothing"

Scott gulped, before stepping closer to Liam and turning him back around to face him.

"why did Theo do that?" Scott said, trying to calm his anger.

"i- I don't know," Liam said

"what are you two doing?" 

liam's heart began racing, and he couldn't look Scott in the eye, he was ashamed. "we just talked sometimes. well, I talked, he just listened"

"Liam, there is a dozen people, that you could've talked to," Scott said harshly, "why him?"

"I don't know, he was just there. and he can help us, he said he would help us, he doesn't even want to be out of hell" Liam argued

"and you believe him?" malia said angrily 

"you saw the way it looked when he showed up, it's scared of him, and it sure as hell isn't scared of any of us" Liam shouted, looking around at the pack

"you expect us to just trust him, he's probably gonna kill it and take its power so it can kill us" stiles argued, "did you just forget everything he did?"

"no, but-"

"He killed his sister, Liam. how can you even stand to look at him?" Lydia said

"he's different" Liam pleaded, "he's-"

"a monster!" stile shouted, stepping towards Liam, but stopping when Jamie grabbed his hand, he slowly calmed down, before sighing in disappointment 

"do you never learn? he's done this to you before" malia said

Liam just bit his lip. trying to contain his anger. he gulped and looked down. "we might not be able to kill this thing without him"

"We can try," Scott said

"what if tryings not enough this time? you heard what it said" Liam said

"Liam, theo raeken isn't even the last resort, no matter what he says, we've fought monsters before, him being one of them" Scott pleaded, trying to get through to his beta

"I don't want anyone else to die," Liam said quietly

"Liam, I know it seems like we're desperate, but bringing theo out of hell is not an option," Scott said, putting a hand on Liam's shoulder.


	35. all hail the media

"serial killer on the loose in beacon hills California, police are suggesting that the people of beacon hills stay vigilant" read the headline of the article Lydia was reading

"Great, so now everyone's going to panic," malia said sarcastically

"isn't that a good thing? people will stay home so there's less chance of them getting possessed, or killed." Juno said innocently 

Liam hadn't really spoken much since the boy attacked him. Scott and stiles were still pretty annoyed about what happened with theo, and Liam was quite disappointed in himself.

"shouldn't we be looking for that kid who just attacked us? instead of worrying about the news" avis chimed in

"he can disappear at his will, that might be harder than you think," Abel said

Avis just huffed and sat back down. Liam stared down at the floor, whilst alec looked at him

"dude, he's not getting out, get over it," he said with a raised eyebrow

Liam just scoffed at him and rolled his eyes. Scott sighed and picked up his bag, "I'm gonna find this thing"

"and what exactly are you planning on doing if you do find it?" Jamie said, "how are you going to kill it?"

"I'll figure something out" Scott muttered

"and if you get possessed?" Braeden said with an eyebrow raised and arms crossed 

Scott went to say something but stopped, "the longer we wait, the more people dead"

"and you trying to fight it with little to no knowledge of how - to fight it, is a suicide mission" Jamie argued

"and if you get possessed, your precious true alpha status is gone for good" S added

Scott sighed and stepped away from the door, "we gotta find out who this person is before it kills more people"

"Yeah, I get that Scott but we can't just fight this thing blind" stiles sighed

\---

sheriff stilinski sighed and picked up the pile of files" so there's 10 possible people who could be doing the - haunting?"

Juno nodded and looked straight at Noah, "stiles said we need to make a connection to the possible ghost, and the people who were targeted"

"But we've tried a hundred times to find a connection, there isn't any" Parrish muttered

"there must be some way to know who's next," malia said, standing up to stand next to Juno.

the two girls were at the station telling Noah about what happened. however, they weren't getting very far with the investigation.

"Liam's got his mind set on the idea that we need theo- is it theo?" Juno said, looking at malia, who nodded, "-that we need theo to kill this thing"

Noah looked shocked, and so did Parrish, "theo raeken? the chimera? who killed Scott?"

malia sighed, "yes, the asshole." 

"why in God's name does he think we need him?" Noah questioned

"ever since he was possessed, he's been having these hallucinations of theo. I think he thinks he's nice" Juno admitted

"nice? he killed Scott, and he manipulated all of you, he almost killed all of you" Parrish said in complete shock 

"he's not getting him out, scott won't let him" malia said firmly

"yeah well, just make sure you keep an eye on liam, desperation can make you trust anyone" noah said with a sigh, "we'll look into it again, but were already pretty busy with all the calls were getting thanks to that article earlier"

"how did they even get all of that information?" malia said

"its the media, they know everything" parrish scoffed, "people believeeverythng they read, i've had calls from people asking about some weird fog"

juno looked at malia and raised her eyebrows awkwardly. malia looked at parrish and the back at juno.

"what? why are you looking at eachother like that?" parrish said

"we have reason to believe, that this thing can turn into fog" juno said, with an awkward chuckle

"i thought you said it was a ghost. i didn't know ghosts can turn into fog!" parrish whisper shouted as other deputies wandered around him.

malia just shrugged, "good luck". before her and juno walked towards the exit of the station, leaving noah and parrish with the pile of files.

\--------

"Hey we haven't really spoke much have we?" Malia said, watching as juno buckled herself into the passenger seat.

"Hmm, I geuss not" juno said with a small chuckle

"So, what exactly are you? I know you're abels familiar, but I don't know what that is" malia admitted

"Oh I turn into a marine coone cat" juno said, "Isles just like all those chappy with movies where the witch has a cat, except I can switch between human and cat, and abel can't do all spells without me" 

"Wait so you can just trun into a cat right now?"

"Mmm-hmm" juno laughed, before closing her eyes. Malia watched as her newness cracked and suddnepy a large cat took the place of juno on the passenger seat.

She was a brunt orange colour, with long fur and sparkly eyes.

Malia stared at her in shock, "where did your clothes go?" 

Juno suddenly raised her head and sat back upright in her human form, giggling at malias astonishment. She was still fully dressed, much to the shock of malia.

"I'm not like a werewolf, or a werecoyote, my transformations more based on magic, meaning my clothes just stay with me" 

Malia raised her eyesbrows, before nodding and chuckling slightly.

~~~~

"Juno is so cool" malia said with a laugh, to lydia.

"Did she shift?" Lydia snickered

"Yeah, she's like this fluffy little ball" malia said excitedly, "normally my coyote-ness makes me hate cats but it doenst happen with her"

Lydia smiled softly, "you know, you two have quite lot in common, you were a coyote for 8 years and she spent the first 6 years of her life as a cat. Abel said she has a habit of knocking stuff off tables without even realising it" 

"Seriously?"

Lydia nodded, "she was sleeping over at my house the other night ,and she just randomly shifted, she scared my mom half to death"

Malia smiled fondly and looked over at juno, who was jumping up tryingt o reach something that S was holding up above her head

~~~

"What are you doing?" Liam said, staring at theo with a sigh. He probably should've just told him to leave when he first appeared in his house again, but he didn't have the heart.

Theo turned around and looked at him, before smiling fondly, and pointing down at the small stricture he had constructed in front of him.

Liam jumped off his bed and came to stand next to the taller boy, and sighed. "You like captain america?"

Theo looked down at his structure, which was a small replica made of legos which resembled the captian america shield. He nodded and looked over at liam.

Liam smiled softly and picked out a captain america DVD, before placing it in his TV and pressing play, "knock yourself out" 

Theo smiled dorkily and plopped himslef down in front of the TV, he mouthed a small "thankyou" to Liam, before setting his eyes back on the screen.

"I'm gonna go see the others and see if they found anything" Liam declared, theo just nodded and Continued staring at the marvel logo which was appearing on the screen.

Liam just sighed and walked out of the room, not really wanting to leave theo bit he knew he didn't have much choice, because if he stays around the chimera any longer he just might die of guilt. He seems so nice now that only Liam and scott can see him, now that he's in hell and the dread doctors are dead.

Wait, but, if theos here, and the only reason Scott and Liam can see him is because they were possessed by a ghost, does that mean theos a ghost?

Does that mean theos dead?

~~~

"Stiles I have resporters, police from other counties, FBI agents, everyone, asking what the hells going on and i have nothing to tell them because i haven't been told anything" noah scorned down the phone asleep stiles.

"Ok, well, just come to the loft, we're looking at who if is now but we might ha e a cover story for you" stiles said.

"Well, it better be a brilliant one then" noah said, before hanging up the phone. 

"He must be really stressed" Corey said, stating the obvious

"Yeah I think we're all on edge" stiles sighed

Liam opened the door as quiet as possible, although it wasn't very quickly since the door to the loft makes a racket before you even open it. He stepped inside the loft with jamie and alec following close behind him.

"Sup small boy" avis said, looking at Liam, and making everyone else stare at him too.

Liam rolled his eyes, "you're 5,6. You're mother taht much taller than me"

"Sure thing short stack" avis joked, "what's up?" 

"Nothing" Liam huffed

Avis and scott shared a look and looked at Jamie and alec, who were just walking in.

"No, but if cation amrica was in a freezing cold ocean with a great white shark, he-" alec went on, but stopping suddenly when he saw everyone looking at the two.

"What?" Jamie smirked, looking at alev and then at stiles, who was staring at him fondly.

"Liams in a mood because of theo" Derek shouted through, he was sitting on the couch with braeden.

"I am not!" Liam whined angrily, 

"Liam, I don't know what you what me to say, we cang get him out" Scott said, trying to get through to the boy

"Why not, if you saw what he's like know, you'd understand" Liam argued

"So then show us" S challenged 

Liam looked shocked that she had agreed, and zcott didn't seem to be arguing with her.

"Hes at my House watching captian america" Liam admitted

"Why?" Stiles scoffed, Jamie had retreated to sitting on stiles' knee, and he was also looking up at Liam. 

"He was paying with my old lego bricks and he made the shield so I offered to turn the movie on for him" Liam said shyly 

"Aweee" juno said, smiling childishly at Derek.

"I still don't trust him" Derek said, earning a dramatic eye roll from juno.

"Scott, you can see him, you jsut never look when he's being nice" Liam argued 

"Theo raeken being nice? I'm pretty sure there's nothing to miss" Corey said, Liam hadn't even realise he was there, he must've been invisible when he first came.

"Is he hot? Because people have a habit of saying the villains just misunderstood if they're hot" S laughed

Liam just looked down, earning a cackle foem alec, who patted Liam on the back, before sitting down next to stiles and Jamie.

"Hes right though, theos hot" malia said, "he's still a monster though"

"Yes, and he tried to kill us all" Lydia said, "just in case you forgot" 

"But he's been in hell for ages, surely he's learned by now" Liam said 

"Hey, where's abel?" Malia chimed in, looking around for the boy.

"He's helping his mom cook dinner for later, he said he'll be back soon" avis said

"Is abel the cook of the group?" Stiles sniggered cheekily at Jamie, who nodded

"Yeah he's the best" Jamie said with a smile.

"Soo, theo?" Liam said hopefully

"No" Scott said plainly, "end of discussion" 

Liam went to argue but abel slid open the door, gaining the attention of everyone.

"Something happened"he said urgently, panting slightly.

"What? What happened?" Scott said urgently 

"Okay, sit down" S said

"There's another body" Lydia said quietly, she had been staring into nothingness for almost 10 minutes, but her mind was completely blank, as if she had no thoughts.

Abel nodded, "my neighbour, he was killed about an hour ago, no signs of forced entry, me and my mom didn't sense anything out of the ordinary" 

"Are the cops there now?" Derek said

Abel nodded, "he was just taken away in an ambulance before I came here"

Scott just sighed and put his head in his hands, "we need to stop this thing"

"Why didn't Lydia sense anything?" Derek said 

Everyone looked over at lydia, who was still freaked out over her lack of thoughts.

"Lydia?" Stiles said, standing up and stepping towards Lydia.

"I can't think" she said quietly, "there's this humming noise and I can't get rid of it" 

Stiles looked back at the group, who were just as clueless. 

"What do you mean, humming sound? Like a person humming, or more like mechanical?" Jamie said

"Person" Lydia said softly.

Scitt and Liam just jumped when a click of someone's fingers echoed around the room, and pulled Lydia out of her trance.

No one else seemed to hear it, leaving Scott confused, until be looked around only to see yheo standing there with his hand still up in the air, he looked at Scott bit didn't keep eye contact, instead, he looked at Liam with a sad expression.

"How did you-?" Scott said, everyone turned to look at him, including Lydia.

Theo looked at him, but of course said nothing. His mouth opened as if trying to mouth something, but his silent words fell short, as a choked gasp escaped hos mouth, and blood began drenching his shirt.

Liam gasped as well as scott, as the two of them watched as theos skin was tore open, and his face grew more pale. His lips turned blue and his eyes slowly closed, leaving lima trying to desperately catch the body of a ghost.

His body turned to smoke, just like liams hope.

Theo was no longer in the room, the only people left were the astonished pack mates watching as a worried beta stared down at his hands in pure devastation.

"We should, go check with your mom at the hospital" stiles said, snapping Scott out of his own trance.

Scott nodded, still trying to figure out what just happened.

Lydia could hear someone humming, theo's just had his heart ripped out, and theo was the only one able to pull Lydia back to reality. Liam was breathing heavily on the floor, and alec was offering him a hand up. Stiles was holding onto Jamie's waist a little tighter, just like S was with avis. 

What the hell just happened? or what the question should be, what the hells going on in hell?

~~~

"Theres already news reports about a mass murderer" abel said with a sigh

"So then people should be on the look out, if they're scared they're more likely to protect themsleves" S said 

"My neighbour was killed in his own house, police are still trying to figure out what even happened" 

Melissa came pacing down the hallway towards the small group of kids who had just entered the hospital.

"It was torture, slow death, very very slow" Melissa said, panicking

"they're getting more and more brutal each time" stiles said, wiping his hand across his head.

"Theres going to be a police enforced curfew staring tonight, everyone in their homes before 9pm" Melissa said with a sigh, "im not sure what good it'll do though, you said it can appear anywhere?"

Scott nodded, "did you find out anything about those files we sent over?"

"I found out where each if them were buried, but like parrish said, there is no connection" 

No connection, no purpose, no order or pattern, only desperation.


	36. What the hell, im in hell?

Whilst stiles lay asleep in Jamie's arms, s fought avis for the covers, and Lydia lay asleep with a rather large maine coone cat next to her, Liam lay awake staring at the imaginary chimera next to him.

Theo was a peaceful sleeper, too peaceful, his chest moves up and down so lightly that Liam has to keep checking that he's still breathing.

Of course his heartbeat is non existent. Ghosts don't have heartbeats. Is that what theo is? A ghost? Is he already gone.

Liam slowly stroked a finger over the boys forehead, moving the long hair out of his face.

He was so peaceful, so peaceful that Liam is sure he might disappear at any moment.

"No, don't think that" Liam told himself, "don't say that" 

Because if he thinks that, then it might just become real.

Theos eyes slowly fluttered open, with a fond smile, as he placed his hand over liams.

"Sorry, i didn't mean to wake you up" Liam whispered, with a small chuckle.

"Its okay" theo mouthed, still holding onto liams hand.

Liam's gotten quite good at lip reading now.

"Whats wrong?" Theo mouthed

Liam just stared at him sadly, "nothing" 

Theo sat up slowly, and stared at Liam, he raised his eyebrows slowly.

Liam chuckled softly and looked down

Theo smiled fondly and lifted his head back up with one hand, leaving his palm resting on liams jawline.

Liam stared at him longingly, inching forward slightly. Theo slipped his hand around liams neck and pulled Liam closer to him.

And just as their lips were about to meet, theo was dragged away.

Liam opened his eyes with a gasp. He froze in shock, as he watched three cloaked figures standing around theo, who was on his knees, looking weak as a needle was plunged into his neck, a leather hand covering his mouth, quieting his deafening scream of agony.

Liam had to cover his ears to stop himself from screaming too, tears streaming violently down his cheeks, his shaky breaths coming out in chokes as he watched theos lifeless body disappear.

His mother and step father came running in, seeing liam covering his ears, lying on his bed crying violently.

~~~

Liam was awake before any of the other pack members. He was walking the streets, on his way to a certain house, in need of a certain sword.

He wandered slowly along the empty path, the occasional car passing by him.

The area around his eyes were dark, and his skin pale, his hands by his side and his breath was calm.

He lifted his hand to knock on the door, he knocked four times, awaiting an answer.

"Liam?" Kiras mother said as she opened the door to her home.

"I need your help" Liam said calmly, "I need theo's help" 

Noshikos mouth parted slightly, trying to comprehend what the boy was getting at.

~~

Theo kicked open the metal door of the small cuboid he was currently trapped in.

One kick,nothing; two kicks, still nothing; three kicks, and theo fell through the door and landed with a thud on the cold dirt ground.

He panted harshly, blood forming under his knuckles as he pushed himslef up off the floor.

He looked up at the people surrounding him. Scott, stiles, malia, lydia, everyone from teh mccall pack which he had hurt.

The chimeras, random strangers. Everyone who he had ever hurt, they were all surrounding him in a circle.

"no, please. I'm sorry" theo cried 

But they showed no mercy, malia pounced at him first, ripping his skin on his chest, leaving a gaping hole.

And Suddnely everyone was tearing him apart, limb from limb, muscle by muscle, his skin was ripped and torn like paper, his blood on the hands of those surrounding him.

And he couldn't do anything about it, nothing more than just lie there whilst the life was ripped away from him.

And his head was pushed down by a cloaked figure.

Pushed down into a bath full of water, every wound had healed, and the only thing he could feel was the emptiness of his lungs.

He screamed in the water, desperately trying to push himself up put of the water. But it was no use, the more he tried the harder it became to fight against them.

He felt helpless.

~~ 

"Where is Scott?" Noshiko said 

Liam just stared on at her. "We need theo" 

Noshiko and her husband exchanged a look. 

"Why?" Mr yukimura said 

"Because he's the only one who can kill it" Liam said blankly, with a stern expression on his face. 

Mr kukimura looked at his wife, who furrowed her bro at Liam. 

~~~ 

"Liam, are you sure about this?" Noshiko said 

"Yes" Liam said firmly 

Noshiko sighed, and took out kiras sword 

Liam stared at her, the realisation of what he's doing only now hitting him. 

His breathing got slightly heavier as he stared sown at the dirty sewer floor. He gulped and looked at noshiko, who was holding out the sword for him to take. 

"What?" He said 

"If you want theo raeken out of hell, you mist be the one to do it" noshiko said simply, "and liam, whatever happens, he will be your responsibility" 

Liam gulped and nodded, slowly taking the sword form noshikos hand. 

"Liam no!" Juno and Lydia both screamed, juno has started swepwalking whislt sleeping at Lydia's, and Lydia had followed her. Typical. 

But it was too late, the sword was plunging into the found, blue electric crackling through the ground, black smoke seeping out of both liams and noshikos eyes. 

Noshiko gasped, falling back into the girls, who barely caught her. 

Liam was frozen in shock at what he had just done. What did he just do? 

They all watched as a single hand shot through the concrete, a clawed hand. 

Both of his hands gripped onto the cold pavement, lifting himslef up. 

Liam watched as the older boy slowly lifted his head. A large white scar travelling down the left side of his face , over his eye, and finishing next to his mouth. 

His eyes were dark, and his skin covered in dirt. His eyes glowing a bright gold colour. 

He breathed in heavily, and looked straight at Liam, he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. And then his expression changed when he saw liam staring at him with a hopeful expression. 

"Maybe they know?" He asked himslef, but then he looked at lydia and the other girl next to her, and he knew they didn't know. 

Liam stepped forward slowly, and lifted his hand to try and touch theo's face. 

Theo immediately became scared and grabbed liams wrist, as a sort of reflex reaction. 

Liam gasped and jumped back, "sorry" 

Theo let go of Liam's wrist, and stepped.away from the younger boy. 

~~~  
There's something wrong. Something evils crawling through her window, watching her sleep. A silhouette of a man. Its dark foem.quockoy evaporated when the other girl in the bed began rustling around. 

Avis sat up slowly, peeking over to look at S. 

She poked her side, "S" 

S just groaned, "what?" 

"Would you still date me if I was a worm?" Avis said seriously 

"No, I'd step on you" S said into the pillow 

"Why?" Avis said, clearly hurt, and sticking her pet lip out. 

S groaned into her pillow, before sitting up and wrapping her arms around avis, pulling her back down onto her and closing her eyes again. 

~~ 

"My mom shouldn't be home for hours, but be quiet just incase" Liam said as he lead theo into his bedroom. 

Theo just blinked at him, in a sarcastic manner given that he hadn't said a word since he had left the sewers. 

"You know what I mean" Liam laughed sadly, "just, take a shower, or something" 

Theo just nodded slight and turned away from liam, who had a sad expression on his face. 

"Hey, uh, this isn't just another trick. You're not in hell" Liam said, trying to get some sort of reaction out of theo, bit he didn't, theo still looked completely numb. 

He tried to smile, but it came out as more of a sad excuse of one instead, and it barley even lasted 3 seconds before his face when back to being emotionless. 

Liam sighed sadly, and looked at his phone, one text off of Lydia, "meet at loft" 

Oh god, this is not going to end well.


End file.
